


Ship of Dreams

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Incest Feelings, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: Looking forward to new lives in New York, the Barnes brothers (Jack, Bucky, and TJ), and cousins Steve and Johnny, among other travelers, board the most luxurious ocean liner on the waves.  However, no one could predict just how much their lives would change upon boarding "The Ship of Dreams".This isnota retelling of the James Cameron movie "Titanic". This is an original story in which we have used the characters to fill specific "real people" spots. The last chapter (8) is  a collection of the stories of therealvictims and survivors each character has filled the spot of.





	1. Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : This is a story based on the real-life voyage and sinking of the Titanic, thus this story contains a _lot_ of death.

**April 10, 2012, Wednesday, about 6:00 PM, Cherbourg, France**

Sliding from the opposite side of the automobile, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes looked over the vast steamship with something akin to immense surprise in his pale grey-blue eyes. Already people and pets were boarding, an automobile was being loaded, and great stores of goods and luggage were being hauled carefully onboard. Lifting a hand to run through his brown curls he whistled low. “Big enough?” He looked back inside the vehicle and ducked out of the way, allowing his younger brother to disembark.

“I still don’t see _why_ we have to go all the way to _America_ ,” Thomas ‘TJ’ Barnes muttered as he stepped out behind his brother. The slim brunet looked at the large ship and frowned, scrunching his nose in distaste, as if he smelled something foul.

Stepping from the sleek black automobile, Jonathan ‘Jack’ Barnes looked up at the massive structure of the ship, towering several stories high. With a sigh, Jack stepped out of the way of the vehicle door, allowing the fourth man to exit.

David Shepard-Barnes exited the vehicle after Jack; he too looked at the huge ship with surprised eyes. The tall blond stepped up to wrap his arm around his husband’s waist, “it’s bigger than I thought it’d be,” he said low.

“Yes, it is,” Jack said softly back letting himself lean against his husband for just a moment, the scent of a contented Alpha mixing with a hint of worry. “We have to go to America because that is where the wedding venue is, TJ. If we were the ones paying, which we _should have_ been, we could choose.” He turned and smiled to the driver, paying him before turning back to the view of the great ocean liner, allowing the driver to unload the luggage they hadn’t already sent ahead.

“But,” TJ blew out a frustrated breath, his normally very sweet scent held a bitter edge of nervousness, “I don’t _want_ to go to America. I don’t _want_ to get married to someone I don’t even _know_.”

Bucky walked around the back of the automobile to slip his strong arms around his slighter brother from behind. He placed his chin on TJ’s shoulder, never taking his eyes off the ship. “I could marry him if you’re that troubled, TJ, but I don’t know if he’d like another Alpha. I thought you liked the letters we’d received? The idea you’ll be pampered in New York society.”

TJ frowned, glaring at the ship in front of them like _it_ was the cause of all his problems. “I guess . . . and you can’t marry him, Buck, you’re an _Alpha_ ,” the smaller brunet mumbled, though it was obvious he still wasn’t happy.

“Okay, we contact Mr. Storm and tell him we’re switching marriage partners on him,” Bucky said, letting the sentence trail, despite the obvious problem they’d already named.

Sighing heavily, TJ shook his head, “no . . . it’s fine. I’ll be fine. You need an Omega, Bucky. And Mr. Storm needs an Omega. Two Alphas would tear each other apart.”

“And you need an Alpha, TJ,” Bucky said gently to the Omega.

Scrunching his nose, TJ didn’t look any happier, “maybe I won’t have a true heat? Maybe I’ll just have the little pseudo-heats? Then, I don’t need an Alpha.”

Nodding, Jack drew in a breath and smiled to his brothers, ignoring the borderline inappropriate conversation in _public_. “Right, let’s get situated then see if Mr. Storm has registered yet. Just think, TJ, this is the grandest ship in our lifetime!” He began to walk up to the first class passenger ramp, pulling the four passage tickets from inside his jacket.

David stayed close to his husband, only a few steps behind. TJ hesitated for a moment, looking at the _Titanic_ and then back at his brother. “You and Jack and David are gonna stay in New York, right?”

Smiling at TJ, Bucky hugged him once more. “Of course. Jack’s gotten transferred to the New York office specifically to stay with you, and I go where you go. Mr. Storm has acquired a boatload of relatives.” He grinned.

“You think he’s nice?” TJ asked softly, his pale eyes, a bit wider than his brother’s, shining with worry. “I mean,” he licked his lips and looked back at the ship, “letters are easy to fake . . . and . . . what will he be like in rut?”

“You know Jack had him investigated by our man of business, right? He’s as wealthy as he claims and there’s no one that says he’s not as nice as he seems. Everyone asked has vouchsafed him. No one has mentioned him attacking random Omegas in a rut, either.” Bucky let go TJ and took his brother’s hand instead. “Let’s go, before we get put in steerage instead. Jack’s got our documents.”

Nodding, TJ let Bucky lead him up the steep ramp and into the luxurious ship. Looking at his older brother, TJ asked softly, “have you had a rut, Bucky? Can . . . are you able to still think straight?” The Omega flushed bright red, his ears turning red as the question left his mouth.

Pulling TJ into a close hug to whisper his answer, Bucky said, “yep, been in rut. And yep, pretty clear headed. At least, got no complaints and I didn’t forget anything when it was over.” He smiled at TJ. “I promise, if you can’t go through with it, we’ll find him a compatible Omega and find a way to pay the debts.”

The steward checked over their tickets and health records as well as passports. Jack paid the boarding fee for all four men and another steward, smiling, led them to their two cabins in first class. Bucky’s jaw dropped at the sight of such splendour at sea such as mahogany, marble, and Tiffany crystals. He was so busy gawking like a commoner that he nearly ran into a pair of tall blond men, one dressed in wealthy attire and the other dressed as a servant. Flushing, Bucky excused himself and caught up to his family. He glanced over his shoulder, thinking the pair looked familiar.

TJ looked over at Bucky; he gave his brother a quick worried glance, “you alright?”

“Yeah,” he flushed, “just being stupid and running over the other passengers.” He looked around their shared cabin and sighed. “Well, if your fiancee is rich enough to spring for such luxury on the way to the wedding, I’d say he’s well off?”

“Well off doesn’t mean he’ll be a good husband or mate,” TJ said absently as he looked around, tracing his long fingers over the exquisite furniture. He made his way over to one of the two beds in the large room. TJ sank down on the plush mattress and let out a breath, “but money is what’s important, right?”

“Well off means you can live separately if he isn’t a good husband, TJ. He has a home in the English countryside as well as in New York and one in Maryland, I believe. Pick the house you live in and let him live in the others.” Bucky walked over and leaned forward to touch foreheads with his smaller brother, cupping TJ’s face. “But at least get to know him before you run and hide, little brother.”

Sighing, TJ nodded, “I’ll _try_ , not making any promises, though. I don’t _want_ to live in Maryland or the English countryside. I wanna stay near you and Jackie and David.”

“We’re scheduled to spend time with him this afternoon,” Bucky sighed and straightened. “At least meet him? You _did_ agree to this engagement, TJ. You have to give him a chance.”

“Of course I _have_ to give him a chance,” TJ frowned softly, lying back so that he stared up at the ceiling, his long legs hanging off the side of the bed, “what was I supposed to do, Buck? Tell him _no_?”

Bucky grinned suddenly, “you were flattered when he offered for you, and jumped at the chance for your own home and independant wealth. Now you’re getting second thoughts because a husband comes in the deal. It’s normal to be jittery.” Bucky grabbed TJ’s hands. “Let’s see if we can get the musicians to allow you some piano time?”

Huffing out a breath, TJ let Bucky haul him to his feet, “I’m getting second thoughts because _I’m_ the one marrying _up_. You know what that entails, Bucky.”

“Bigger dinner parties? More guests?” Bucky asked, smiling.

“Having to do what my _mate_ says. I’ll be Thomas _Storm_ , not TJ Barnes . . .” TJ bit his bottom lip, chewing it nervously. “And I’m the _Omega_. He’ll basically _own_ me. You know how it’s like . . .” In Bucky’s hands, TJ’s fingers twitched softly, much like they always did when he was anxious.

“You said it didn’t bother you before . . . that you thought you’d _prefer_ a mate and pups?” Bucky looked worried suddenly.

“I _do_ ,” TJ insisted, he let out a deep breath, “I’ve always been TJ _Barnes_ . . . I - - I don’t know if I’m ready to be someone else . . . and . . . I don’t think I’m ready for pups yet, Buck. I - - I . . . does that make me a bad Omega?”

“You’ll still be TJ, my silly brother. Surnames only mean something for business, and you’ll be letting others handle your business from the beginning. Besides, I’ll be living nearby. Mr. Storm agreed to allow me to come visit often.” Giving TJ a confident grin, Bucky said, “and you’re seventeen. Just because your body is ready for pups doesn’t mean you have to have them right off. Let him know you want to wait a couple of years.”

TJ didn’t say anything else as he let Bucky drag him down the long corridor and towards what appeared to be an empty dining room. Once there, this room just as luxurious and well decorated as all the other rooms they’d been in, TJ’s eyes immediately went to the beautiful, obviously very expensive piano sitting by a large window.

Giving his brother a push towards the piano and the man examining it, Bucky said, “go ahead, talk to him. See if he minds you playing?”

TJ looked back at his brother and then back over to where the piano and man were. Taking another step closer, his fingers tapping against his thighs in a tune he could already imagine playing, the slim brunet cleared his throat gently, “Sir? Excuse me?”

**************

**April 10, 2012, Wednesday, about 6:00 PM, Cherbourg, France**

Straightening his cousin’s new uniform jacket, brushing out a wrinkle at his shoulder, John ‘Johnny’ Storm smiled and nodded. “Still time to back out, cousin, and go back to Paris. You can continue to study art instead of serving me.”

Sighing and rolling out his large shoulders, Steve shook his head, “there was nothing left for me in Paris. Plus,” he gave Johnny a smile, “I can’t miss out on my cousin’s wedding, now can I? Who would’ve thought? The infamous Johnny Storm getting _married_? Finally finding himself an Omega of his own.”

“Well, once we’re docked in New York, we can always look for a bride or groom for you, Stevie,” Johnny laughed. “Wait until you see my young groom. I’ve managed to get an old miniature of him and he’s beautiful!” He stepped back, satisfied his cousin looked presentable as a personal servant.

Laughing, Steve nodded, “I’m sure he is . . . but why the sudden decision to settle down? You always said that you were never gonna get married.”

Sighing, Johnny shrugged and turned to the mirror to straighten his own clothing. “I just found out. It’s part of my father’s stipulation in his will. I have to marry before I’m twenty-five this June, to show I’m stable and settled, in order to get the rest of the inheritance. Funny thing?” Johnny winked at his cousin in the mirror, “the old man never mentioned it had to be a woman I married. I expect he thought the Omega I chose would be a female and so straighten out my _unnatural_ ways, as he put it. Susie made him proud by presenting Omega.”

“Her and Reed are already on their second child, right?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” Johnny sighed and turned towards the cabin door. “Franklin’s doing well and Susie’s just delivered Valerie a week ago. It’s why they had to cancel coming with us. I offered,” Johnny opened the door to allow them to leave, not really treating his cousin as the servant he’d been hired as, “to postpone the wedding, but she insisted I not chance missing father’s deadline. You’ll be my only family there.”

“When’s the wedding?” Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Sue and Reed live in New York, right? Are you not waiting until we get to New York?”

Johnny laughed. “When you contacted me to hire yourself as my valet, Steve, I didn’t realize you were so far gone on family matters. Susie and Reed are in France. They’d been traveling and she got sick, had to be delivered early of little Valerie. They couldn’t travel back to New York. The wedding’s scheduled for a couple of days after we’re due in port.” Johnny slapped Steve’s shoulder with affection but had to practically dance out of the way when a brunet with wonder in his pale blue eyes nearly ran into them. He watched the man catch up to three others, two brunets and a blond, then turned back to Steve, grinning, recognizing his fiance as one of the quad but not accosting them.

Steve had been watching the man with the long brown hair as well, until he disappeared into a room several doors down. The large blond did a double-take, the brunet that had almost bumped into Johnny had looked so familiar . . . there was no way that the _Barnes_ brothers could be on this ship. Steve forced down the hope at seeing his old lover once more, knowing it was very unlikely that Bucky would be on this ship, too. Looking back at his cousin, Steve shrugged, “I haven’t been in New York since Ma died, and, really, the only person to keep in contact with me was you, Johnny.”

“Well, you know, if you find it too much trying to eke out an existence as a starving artist, Steve, you can move into one of my houses and find work in the company.” Johnny grinned. “Watching the pretty brunet, cousin? Maybe I’m not the only one who foresees children in his future.”

Looking back down the hall, Steve smiled as he turned back to Johnny, “I like both genders, Johnny. I am not one to miss out on a work of art. But, I prefer a male Alphas . . .” Steve shook his head again, trying to get images of Bucky out of his head.

Laughing, Johnny shook his head and led Steve down the corridors on a private tour of the ship, managing to talk his way out of any trouble on two different occasions when the pair were caught where they shouldn’t be. Once in the storage decks, Johnny stroked a finely polished silver vehicle. “One of my presents to my groom. Do you think he’ll like it?”

Letting out a low whistle, Steve eyed the expensive automobile, reaching out to touch it just as carefully as Johnny had. “You bought him a car? Does he even know how to drive? You said he was what? Seventeen? Eighteen?”

“Seventeen,” Johnny laughed. “He turned seventeen this March, actually.”

Shaking his head, Steve looked back at the sleek vehicle again; letting out a chuckle, he said, “geez, how much did you spend on this, Johnny?”

Laughing in return, shaking his head, Johnny said, “ever heard the term _‘if you have to ask, you can’t afford it?’_ That much.” He winked. “How’s your dog settling? I think the stewards slipped him some extra treats of beef when they thought he was mine not my servant’s.”

Laughing, Steve nodded, “oh, he was settling just fine, I think he was getting acquainted with your bed.”

“ _My_ bed? That little shit!” Johnny laughed, shaking his head. He stroked the car again. “I have no idea if Thomas knows how to drive, but I’m willing to teach him. His letters are sweet. I think he’s very shy and sheltered.”

“Well, growing up in a wealthy family often leads to sheltered children, and you said the older brothers are . . . protective?” Steve glanced at the car, unable to understand how Johnny could spend so much money on a gift that Thomas may not even be able to use.

“Both parents deceased, so yes, the older brother, Jonathan, is protective of the younger ones. Did I mention Thomas is the youngest? His other brother’s name is James.” Johnny smiled and turned Steve away from the car to check on some of their other shipping luggage.

“James, huh?” Steve grinned, wondering if maybe that _had_ been Bucky he’d seen in the hall. How many Jameses could there be that had a younger brother named Thomas. ”So, you’re fiancee is the baby of the family?”

“Well, let’s hope that the brothers aren’t so protective of baby Thomas that the marriage bed isn’t . . . ah . . . private,” Johnny chuckled.

Laughing brightly, reaching one hand over his chest, Steve shook his head, “that’d be something, wouldn’t it?”

“Well,” Johnny drawled on a chuckle, “not that I’d complain too loudly, but maybe my groom would? Or his brother? I’m not even sure if his brother is an Omega.” After verifying their cargo was stored properly, Johnny led his cousin back up to the first class accommodations, skirting areas where gates had been pulled across to segregate the classes. “Aren’t you glad you came to me instead of spending all your savings on a steerage ticket? I mean, on this ship, steerage is almost first class on other liners, but here, as my valet, you’ll be treated like a prince for a week.”

“Everything is very nice,” Steve nodded his agreement, looking around the finely decorated corridor, “you’ve been on other ships, Johnny, experienced first class many times . . . is the _Titanic_ truly the finest ship of our time?”

“Steve,” Johnny gave his cousin a wide smile, “Titanic is a _Ship of Dreams_.”

**************

**April 10, 2012, Wednesday, about 8:00 PM, R.M.S. Titanic**

Bucky looked at TJ and smiled. “So, do you think this is good enough to wear to meet your fiance in?”

Shrugging, chewing his bottom lip nervously, TJ said, “I’d say so . . . do you think I need to change?” The smaller brother looked down at his outfit and frowned softly, “I should probably change, huh?”

“You’ve changed three times, TJ. You look darling. Come on.” Bucky grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled him from their shared cabin, glancing down the corridor towards Jack and David’s cabin further down.

Digging his heels into the marble, TJ stopped Bucky dead in his tracks. Looking at his brother with wide eyes, TJ breathed out, “what if he doesn’t like me? What if I’m not a good enough Omega for him? I’ve never met an Alpha outside of you and Papa and Jackie.”

“Then _I’ll_ marry the guy. Come _on_!” Bucky tugged.

“If he doesn’t like _me_ he won’t like _you_! We have the same face, Bucky! Only thing that’s different is you have longer hair and a bit more muscle . . . you think he wants someone with more muscle?” TJ continued to panic, his hand clutching Bucky’s tightly. “I’ve never been able to get bigger . . . what if I’m too small? Or he doesn’t like how I smell?”

“TJ,” Bucky growled, “if you don’t hurry up and let me get dinner, I will personally throw you over the rail and into the ocean!” He tugged his brother to the dining area. “If he doesn’t like you, it’s not our fault. You’re the sweetest, prettiest Omega I know. Stop panicking until _after_ you meet him!”

Huffing out a breath, TJ looked around the dining area, subconsciously standing as close to his brother as possible, actually managing to hide himself from view of some of the other diners in the room. He continued to chew his bottom lip, the fingers of his free hand thrumming against his thigh.

From right behind the brothers, Jack’s voice softly asked, “lost? The table’s this way . . .”

“Can I go back to the room? I don’t think I’m feeling very good . . .” TJ looked up at his older brother, trying to give Jack a look that always softened his brother.

“You can go back to your cabin, my dear,” Jack soothed, “once you’ve greeted the man who paid for your passage on such a fine ship. Come on.” He smiled and took TJ’s other arm, patting his hand and guiding him to the dining table set for ten. He allowed his own husband to follow behind with Bucky, who let TJ go.

Paling slightly, TJ looked back at Bucky, his eyes large and pleading. Trying to get his _weaker willed_ brother to let him go back to the suite. TJ had always been able to get Bucky to soften up and give in.

Pulling out a chair, Jack smiled at his brother and nodded. “Have a seat, TJ. I’ll see you get some seltzer water and crackers.”

A pair of blond men stood watching TJ be seated, having risen when the family of four approached, though apparently no one noted the two blonds. At hearing the words Jack spoke, one of the blonds, a couple inches shorter than the other, said, “if he’s not well, by all means order room service and rest.” He smiled gently at TJ.

TJ kept his head down; he bounced one leg nervously as he tried to keep from biting his lip. His mother had always told him he had horrible table manners.

Bucky sat and smiled at the pair of blonds, eyes taking in their rather impressive physiques, though the taller was even more muscular than the shorter. He said, “thank you, Teej? Would you prefer to rest in the cabin this trip and meet him on the wedding day?” He could swear he was hallucinating, seeing his old lover’s face in every blond, but Steve was so tiny . . . and neither of these men could be considered tiny.

The smallest of the brunet’s paused for a moment before shaking his head, still keeping his head down.

Steve watched TJ for a moment before looking over at Bucky, his eyes lingering on the larger of the brothers: where TJ was soft, Bucky was sharp, strong. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d found his old lover, his old Alpha. Steve had the sudden urge to pull out his sketchbook. To tug Bucky away and explain to him why he hadn’t been able to get back to him these last few years.

Bucky reached over and patted TJ’s hand. He smiled at the man dressed in servant’s attire, certainly not above sharing a table with him. By his close resemblance to the other blond, Bucky figured the pair must be related and privately lauded the lesser ranked one for _working_ his way across the ocean instead of just using his apparently wealthier relative. He pushed images of his own Omega lover from his mind.

Jack pulled out David’s chair for him, the oldest Barnes sibling gesturing for the Beta to sit down at the table. He stroked his fingers reassuringly over the outside of his husband’s wrist. Smiling down at his husband, Jack lifted David’s fingers to his lips in a brief kiss. He turned back to the two blond men. “This is pleasant, sharing a table with soon to be friends.”

“Yes,” Johnny smiled back. “I’m John Storm, this is my cousin, Steve Rogers.” He suspected he already knew their identities; the smallest looked like the miniature he’d acquired. He sank to his chair across from TJ.

Jack gently prodded TJ. “I’m Jonathan Barnes, this is my husband, David, and my brothers James and Thomas. TJ, look up and see your fiancee.”

Hesitantly, TJ’s pale eyes lifted and he looked at the blond sitting across from him, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Storm,” TJ spoke softly and there was a tiny quiver in his voice. His sweet scent wafted towards Johnny, but, the Alpha could smell the nervousness, the fear.

Johnny smiled back, blue eyes dancing in friendly happiness. “The pleasure is mine I assure you. TJ? That’s a very nice name. I’m called Johnny by my friends. May I call you TJ if you call me Johnny?” He deliberately kept his own emotions calm so his Alpha scent would soothe.

“I - - I’d like that,” TJ nodded, still meeting Johnny’s eyes though he looked nervous.

“Tell me, TJ, do you know how to drive a vehicle?” Johnny continued, laying his napkin on his lap.

“A vehicle?” TJ shook his head, pale eyes widening, “no, I’m sorry . . .”

“Would you like me to teach you?” Johnny offered, seemingly not bothered by the lack of the skill in the younger man.

TJ looked over at his older brother; he was so used to Jack making his decisions for him that looking to him was second nature.

Jack nodded and smiled at his brother, encouraging him. “I’m sure if you don’t want to learn to drive, Mr. Storm won’t be upset, TJ.”

“Please, if we’re trying to get to know one another, all of you should call me Johnny,” Johnny laughed, his voice and manner friendly and relaxed.

Taking the cue, Jack nodded and said, “then I’m Jack.”

“Makes it easier,” Johnny smiled at TJ, “not using the same name for both of us.”

“Could you teach Bucky, too?” TJ asked softly.

“Bucky?” Johnny smiled wider. “So, James is called Bucky?”

TJ flushed and looked over at his brother; he hoped Bucky didn’t mind him sharing his childhood nickname.

Bucky laughed and nodded. “Yes, I’m Bucky to my friends and family. Please, I don’t prefer James. And if it’s alright, I would love to learn to drive.” He kept his eyes on Steve Rogers, privately stunned by the vast difference maturity and time had made in the once sickly Omega.

Johnny nodded. “I’d be glad to teach you both. I have a fascination with the automobile.”

“I’d say,” Steve teased with a laugh; it was just as friendly and welcoming as Johnny’s.

Bucky returned the smile, delighted to see that Johnny didn’t make his servant, relative or not, _act_ like a servant, especially since that servant was Steve. He was permitted to dine with them and talk freely. If anything proved to TJ how good a man Johnny Storm was, his treatment of a servant and poor relative should work. Bucky couldn’t help studying the blond in front of him.

Laughing at Steve’s comment, Johnny nodded. “I _do_ own two of my own.”

“You own _two_ automobiles?” TJ asked, his voice just a little bit louder, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at Johnny.

“One for normal wear and one for Sunday best?” Johnny joked with a wink. “Actually,” he went on, “yes, I have two in case one needs repairs. Then I still have one to drive while the other is being fixed.”

“Do you drive them everyday?” TJ asked, tilting his head.

“Well,” Johnny lifted his glass of water, indicating the others should feel free to drink and eat what the waiters served, “not while on the ocean, but almost every day. I have several factories I need to keep track of so often drive to them to check in and help solve any problems that arise. TJ, are you interested in pursuing any type of business, education, or the arts? Not that you will be required to, but some people prefer not to concentrate solely on status, charity work, and eventual families.”

TJ’s eyes inadvertently flickered to look over at Jack.

Jack lifted both hands and made a finger drumming motion, smiling. He then reached for his own glass to sip the iced water.

“I - - I . . . like to play piano?” TJ offered after a moment, looking back at Johnny.

Groaning, Johnny playfully slapped his own head. “ _Piano_? I went and got the wrong engagement gift!”

TJ blinked, looking at his fiance with a tilted head, “engagement gift?”

Smiling as he dropped his hand, ignoring Steve’s burst of laughter, Johnny said, “yes, I’ve bought you an automobile for an engagement gift. It’s below decks. However as soon as we’re settled in New York, I’ll remedy the error and get you a grand piano. Steinway?”

“Oh . . . you don’t have to,” TJ’s eyes had gone wide, “anything you give me will be cherished . . . you don’t have to _remedy_ anything.”

Nodding, as if approving the answer, Johnny said, “but I don’t own a piano, and if that’s what you like to do in your time, you should certainly have it available. Steve is an artist and can hardly create without paint pots, am I right? So a musician needs an instrument.” Johnny began cutting his food and eating neatly, still smiling.

“I - - I . . . thank you?” TJ looked down at his own plate and began to carefully eat the meal that had been served to him.

Jack smiled wider and glanced towards his own husband. Hopefully Johnny would prove as nice to TJ as he was currently, publicly being. After all, presents were fine, but it was what happened behind closed doors that counted. Though, like Bucky, Jack felt a man could be judged on how he treated his underlings, and Johnny seemed to be treating his cousin well. Jack reached over to stroke David’s hand lightly.

David smiled at his husband and leaned over to kiss Jack’s cheek, his thumb caressing over the tops of Jack’s nimble fingers, his scent calm and happy.

Steve also began to eat his meal, his bright blue eyes continually looked up across the table at Bucky. He watched as the other man ate and gave gentle, reassuring touches to TJ. Bucky had always cared for his family, especially TJ, and Steve was happy that even now that they were older, Bucky still looked out for his little brother. Physical attraction aside, and Steve was _very_ much attracted to the long-haired brunet, always had been, Steve knew Bucky cared deeply for those around him.

The continued observation didn’t go unnoticed and Bucky continued to smile, checking over the tall blond with the almost angelic features. Finally, Bucky lowered his fork, though he’d only taken about three bites. He opened his mouth to talk to Steve but paused as two other couples walked over with waiters and stewards. Bucky stood and nudged TJ, who clambered to follow his brother’s lead.

The rest of the table rose to their feet to greet the new arrivals. A man with black hair and very expensive suit smiled at the diners. A tall woman with light red hair had her arm linked with the black-haired man’s; a small swell in her belly could be seen, though it was obvious by the dress she wore that she was trying to hide the pregnancy. The other couple consisted of a well built, well tanned blond man and an attractive dark skinned man with a slight gap between his top front teeth, a friendly smile on his handsome, lean face.

The new blond smiled at the group and thanked the staff as he let his companion seat him, a waiter placing a plate of food in front of him. The brunet man seated his female companion and sat down then nodded to the table.

The dark-skinned man sat down after his Omega husband had been seated; he gave the waiter a thankful nod when served before looking at the others, grinning widely. “Good afternoon to you all. I’m Sam Wilson and this,” he gestured to the blond male sitting next to him, “is my husband, Riley.”

“Tony Stark and my wife Virginia,” the brunet said, revealing himself as the richest man currently on the Titanic. He smiled in a friendly manner but frowned when the waiter offered him something.

Reaching over her husband, Virginia plucked the menu from the waiter with a kind smile and then placed the card on the table in front of Tony.

“Thank you, dear,” Tony smiled once more and picked up the card, looking it over.

TJ looked at Tony with a confused expression, never one to hide his emotions. Why wouldn’t Tony take the menu from the waiter, making his wife, an Omega, _reach around_ him to take it?

Bucky chuckled and said, “well, the more the merrier. I’m James Barnes, my brothers Thomas and Jonathan. Jonathan’s husband, David. Our new friends, John Storm and Steven Rogers.” He looked to Sam and Riley. “Excited to be traveling on the greatest ship in the world?”

“Oh, yes,” Sam laughed with a nod, “our tickets were actually a gift,” he picked up Riley’s hand and kissed the blond’s fingers, “we’re on our honeymoon!”

Riley smiled and leaned closer to Sam, enjoying the constant contact his new husband bestowed on him. They’d known each other all their lives and had been school sweethearts. “My Sam,” he said softly.

Sam smiled softly and kissed again.

Bucky looked at TJ and smiled at his brother. “Another happily married couple . . .”

Looking at Bucky, TJ huffed and rolled his eyes in a playful manner, “ _two_ couples does not equal _all_ couples.” Realizing what he’d said out loud, TJ flushed brightly and ducked his head, praying that no one else had heard his comment.

“Oh, we’re happy,” Tony said off-handedly. “Aren’t we, Pepper?”

“Yes, quite happy,” Virginia, or Pepper to her close friends and family, smiled at her husband.

Tony smiled back at his lovely red-haired wife. He signaled the waiting server and ordered for both himself and Pepper then put the menu card down, allowing the waiter to retrieve it. Picking up his glass of water, Tony smiled at the others. “So, am I with entrepreneurs, visionaries, what?”

Johnny laughed. “Steve’s a visionary. An artist. I’m what many would call an industrialist.” He didn’t specify which industry he worked in, but then most of Johnny’s likes were in multiple fields.

Steve chuckled softly, a light blush on his cheeks, “wouldn’t go _that_ far.”

“ _Not_ an artist then?” Tony asked, looking at the tall blond dressed in servant’s uniform. He, like Johnny, didn’t seem too bothered by the idea of sharing a meal with someone of a lower class; however, other tables housed some people who looked askance at the table of mixed classes.

“I _like_ to draw, I even went to France to learn more about it,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, obviously having just as good of table manners as TJ, “I definitely wouldn’t call myself a _visionary_.”

Nodding, Tony looked up at Steve and checked him over. “Suppose finding models isn’t a problem for you?”

Steve nearly choked on the sip of water he’d taken; he patted his chest a few times, bringing up his free hand to cover his mouth. After a few moments, Steve found his eyes flickering to Bucky, inadvertently checking his old lover’s reaction before looking at Tony, “not as easy as one would think.”

Bucky leaned slightly over and said, “if you need practice . . .”

Jack practically choked on his water and glanced at Bucky, wondering if he’d neglected to monitor the twenty-one year old Alpha as much as he might need.

Steve looked at Jack and then at Bucky; the muscular blond grinned, “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you, Bucky.” He knew Bucky’s body, he’d seen it many times before, but, suddenly, Steve wanted to see it again. To have Bucky love him, _dominate_ him like only Bucky knew how.

“Do you draw things other than people?” Bucky continued, liking the feel of Steve’s eyes on him. He was a sociable person, some said a flirt, but somehow Steve’s attention made Bucky feel special. He didn’t publicly give away that he’d met, and loved, Steve in the past.

“Mostly people,” Steve said, his eyes meeting Bucky’s enticing pale blue, “I’m fascinated by the stories people tell . . . you’d be surprised what one drawing can describe about a person.”

“And do you talk to your models . . . human models?” Bucky asked.

“Sure,” Steve chuckled, “I mean, as a model, you gotta stay pretty still but I’ll talk to them, get to know them.”

Riley looked over at Steve and asked, softly, “have you been able to work long or are you just finishing your training, Steven?”

Looking at Riley, reluctant to tear his eyes from Bucky, Steve answered, “I just finished in France about two months ago. Was in Paris for a few years . . .”

“Have you had many commissions?” Riley smiled at Steve and twined fingers with Sam.

“I’m afraid not,” Steve answered honestly, “work wasn’t very good in France. I am hoping that America proves to be more fruitful.”

“Did you enjoy France?” Bucky asked, fascinated by what seemed to be a fairly free, exciting life. He loved his brothers, but he often felt stifled by the rules of society and the fact that his entire life seemed planned out by Jack. He guessed Steve’s mother had passed away since the blond was going home to New York.

Grinning widely, Steve nodded as he turned his bright eyes back onto the beautiful long-haired brunet, “I loved it, actually. So many opportunities to learn about people, about culture, even food. France is lovely, Paris is such a beautiful city. Have you ever been, Bucky?” He knew the answer to that question already, but Steve didn’t let the others at the table know that he had known the Barnes family for almost his whole life.

Unable to resist teasing, the brunet responded, “Oh, I’ve been Bucky my entire life.”

Snorting softly, Steve shook his head and smiled, “well, good. Don’t ever change then.”

With a soft sigh, Bucky said, “never . . .” he watched Steve, unaware of the look of concern Jack exchange with David.

With a sigh of his own, David brought Jack’s fingers to his lips and kissed them, rubbing his thumb over the top of the brunet’s hand.

“Do you have anything set up when we reach New York?” Jack asked, looking straight at Steve. He had no problem with Bucky developing an interest in a servant, as long as the servant had a career and prospects. That he was an old friend of the family only enhanced Steve in Jack’s eyes.

Looking at the oldest Barnes sibling, Steve smiled and nodded, “the reason I’m working my way across to New York is because I have a few job prospects lined up.”

“That’s good,” Jack smiled at Steve. “In the art community or elsewhere?” He lightly squeezed David’s hand.

“One of them is in the art community, yes,” Steve grinned, “if that doesn’t work out, my cousin,” the muscular blond looked at Johnny and then back at Jack, “has offered me a job with his company.”

“Good,” Jack smiled over at TJ, “taking care of family is important.” He looked back at Steve with the same smile though his eyes grew less soft; it was very apparent TJ held a special place in the man’s heart.

Bucky nodded and asked, “Sam? What do you do for a living?”

“My family owns a string of department stores,” Sam smiled, looking at Bucky, “Riley and I travel all over America, overseeing the different stores,” the dark-skinned man sounded proud of what he and his husband did.

Nodding, Bucky smiled at the pair then turned to Pepper, the only woman at their table. “Have you enjoyed your trip, Mrs. Stark?”

Pepper smiled and nodded, looking at the young man, “I am. The Titanic is beautiful and the accommodations are wonderful. How are you enjoying your trip, Bucky? Have you ever traveled by ship before?”

“Once, when I was small, our family traveled out to England to settle for Papa’s business. Now, we’re going home, I suppose.” He looked to TJ on his left, lightly bumping his brother’s shoulder with his own.

TJ smiled softly at his brother; he couldn’t really remember life before England, so it was hard to imagine anywhere but England as his home; he’d been a baby when they’d moved from New York. He glanced up at Johnny for a moment before ducking his head again and pushing his half eaten meal around his plate with his fork. His mother would be appalled that he was displaying such a habit in front of new acquaintances.

“Traveled out?” Steve asked, leaning forward just slightly, “where were you born?”

Bucky loved the attention of everyone asking him things; he was such a social creature. “A place called Brooklyn in New York?”

“Brooklyn?” Steve’s eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face, “really? Brooklyn, New York?”

“Familiar with it?” Bucky chuckled at Steve’s surprise, offering a wink. He’d grown up in England near Steve, but knew that Steve, too, had been moved to England at a young age.

“I’d say so,” Steve chuckled, looking at Johnny and then back at Bucky, “since I was born in Brooklyn.”

Chuckling in return, Johnny said, “what a coincidence. I, myself, am from Long Island. Perhaps when we land and settle, you’d like to show our newest friends around your home, Steve?” Johnny smiled at TJ, vibrant blue eyes meeting shy pale blue.

TJ flushed and ducked his head again, squirming in his seat under the blond’s gaze, nothing like the confidence his brother displayed. The Omega had never been surrounded by so many different Alphas before. He’d been kept very sheltered, being the only Omega child, and hadn’t been allowed to be around many Alphas other than his family.

“I’d love to,” Steve nodded enthusiastically; he continued to look at Bucky, letting his eyes wander the brunet’s lovely form every so often, “if you’d have me, that is.”

Bucky looked straight at Steve and, very softly, said “I’ll have you.”

“And are you very familiar with New York?” Jack turned to Sam, trying to change the suddenly intimate flow of the conversation.

“Oh, yes,” Sam nodded, beaming happily, “Riley and I grew up in New York. It always holds a special place in our hearts,” he looked at his husband and his eyes softened with love; as if reluctant, Sam looked back at Jack, “that is where we’d like to purchase _our_ first home together, actually.”

“Good place to set up as a new couple,” Tony agreed, offering his own spouse a smile. He gently slipped his hand under the table and over her lightly rounded abdomen. Pepper returned his smile with one of her own.

As the dinner went on, Steve mainly focused on Bucky, it only fueled his own confidence that it seemed that the young, pretty brunet Alpha was interested in _him_. Though they didn’t get a lot more time to talk between just the two of them, Steve made sure to shower Bucky with plenty of smiles and glances. He tried to think of an excuse that would grant him alone time with his old lover.

A tall, dark-skinned man with a confident air and an eye patch over one eye, strode over, smiling. He shook hands with Johnny, saying, “I hope everyone is enjoying our humble fare? Please, relax and enjoy this fine ship. I’m Captain Nicholas Fury and I’d like to share dinner with each of you this evening at my table?” He shook hands with each of those willing to, though Tony merely smiled and held his hands up and away, signaling he didn’t want to shake. Captain Fury took it in stride. “And you are our newlyweds, the Wilsons?” He smiled at Sam and Riley.

Sam nodded, grinning widely, “yes, Sir. This is our honeymoon trip.”

Nodding, Fury laughed pleasantly, “I can hardly think of a better place to spend it.” He turned to look at the brothers. “First time at sea?” he inadvertently repeated a question they’d already answered.

TJ kept his head down; the fingers of his hand under the table tapped against his thigh. He’d never done well with attention from strangers, always worried he’d say or do something wrong; there were so many rules when talking to people that TJ often avoided it all together. And Captain Fury had a very strong Alpha scent which caused TJ to scrunch his nose, trying to clear the older man’s scent.

“No, Sir,” Jack fielded that question, “though my brothers were so young they probably don’t recall the first journey. This is the most exciting traveling either has gone through.” He looked over at TJ and Bucky and gave them a fond smile.

Before he could respond, Captain Fury’s attention was captured by an insistent crew member with a slip of paper. Nodding, Nick turned to the group. “If you’ll excuse me, everyone. Duty never rests.” He smiled and strode off with the crewman.

“I heard that this is Captain Fury’s retirement cruise,” Sam said, “one of, if not _the_ , greatest Captains of our time.”

“I feel more comfortable already,” Riley smiled softly at his husband. “Such a long, illustrious career, we’re in safe hands.”

Sam smiled and kissed Riley’s hand again; the dark-skinned man never wanted to let go of his husband, always touching or kissing.

Watching the Captain walk off, Tony nodded to the group. “I suppose we’ll be dining together tonight.” He turned to the table next to them, shockingly breaking social conventions by talking to the brunet woman sitting there. “Have you met the captain yet?”

The woman, seeming unsurprised to be bothered by Tony, quirked a well groomed brow, “of course, I have.” She spoke with an accent native to London.

“Good, will you be at dinner tonight? My wife’s been sorely bereft of feminine company.” He offered a charming smile at the unknown woman.

“He offered me a seat at his table, yes,” the woman smiled and her eyes scanned the men at the other table, “I do see what you’re saying, Tony,” she laughed softly.

“Pep,” Tony turned to his wife. “Peggy’s going to join us tonight.” He patted Pepper’s hand.

“How delightful,” Pepper turned a grin on the other woman.

Jack allowed the waiters to start clearing away their plates, smiling around at the others. “I understand there are Turkish baths here, a gymnasium, and several other amenities. David, would you like to walk around and explore?”

“Of course,” David grinned, “we are on the finest ship in the world! We must explore what it has to offer!”

Nodding, Jack looked at his brothers. “TJ? Would you like to get to know Johnny better?”

TJ looked at Jack with wide eyes; surely his older brother wasn’t talking about leaving him _alone_ with Johnny!

Smiling gently at the shy seventeen year old, Johnny said, “I think we’d enjoy walking with you and David, thank you. TJ? Would you care to promenade with me?”

Relief at being able to stay with Jack and David shone through TJ’s pale eyes, and he nodded as he said softly, “I’d like that.”

“I think I’ll explore without my brothers,” Bucky laughed. He was the first to rise to his feet, signaling the official end of the meal. Normally it was an Omega’s purview to signal the end, but Bucky had been performing that duty at home so long, he inadvertently took the social place of Pepper, despite being an Alpha.

Steve looked up at Bucky and then over to Johnny, “is there anything you needed me to do, Johnny?”

“Just get us settled in, unpacked, check on the cargo again to find your art supplies. I know they accidentally got packed, and I’m sure you’re itching to draw this wonderful ship and her crew.” Johnny grinned, offering his arm to TJ.

TJ looked to Jack first to make sure it was appropriate for him to take Johnny’s arm. Jack nodded with a smile to encourage his brother. Letting out a breath, TJ gave his fiance a shy, sweet smile and took the blond’s arm.

Jack offered his arm to David then bowed to the other diners. “Good afternoon. We look forward to dinner.” He led David, TJ, and Johnny off on a rambling exploration of the first class areas of the great ship, though the look he threw at Bucky said he’d have words with his brother later.

“Mind some company, Bucky?” Steve asked, rising to his feet, seeming to miss the look Jack had given. He jumped at the first chance to get Bucky alone.

Laughing, Bucky nodded. “I haven’t gotten to see the cargo area yet. I’d love to go with you.” Bucky turned to the others and bowed before turning back to Steve.

Grinning, Steve offered his arm, a bit overdramatically to Bucky, despite him being the Omega and Bucky being the Alpha, “let us explore then?”

“Let’s,” Bucky agreed and walked out of the dining room. Once in the hall, he didn’t let Steve go. “So, what’s the first duty you need to complete? I’d love to see what servants do. We don’t have any at home,” he grinned, looking straight into Steve’s pretty face.

“You don’t? You had a few before I left . . .” Steve looked surprised, leading Bucky down towards the cargo area where he and Johnny had been earlier.

Shaking his head, Bucky said, “TJ’s Johnny’s fiance so your cousin paid for the trip. Most of our money is tied into the business. We live rather . . . middle class?”

“Huh,” Steve mused, never losing his smile; he kept his arm linked with Bucky’s, “well, ya coulda fooled me. TJ, is he . . . okay? Seems a lot quieter now. I’m not even sure he recognized me, though.”

“TJ’s great fun if he knows the people he’s with. He’s rather shy and uncertain if he doesn't know someone. He’s scared to marry Johnny because they’re strangers. Pretty much, whenever people outside the family are concerned, Jack dominates things so TJ relies on him almost completely since the accident. Maybe Johnny can break through his shell?”

“I’m sensing that you don’t let Jack . . . _dominate_ your life? Never did before,” Steve kept his tone light, glancing over at the young brunet on his arm as they headed down the first set of stairs.

Laughing, Bucky shook his head. “Oh, I respect and obey Jack, most of the time. I even offered to marry Johnny in TJ’s place despite being an Alpha, but Jack is convinced TJ would make the better husband for Johnny. Have to admit, Johnny did kinda seem more inclined to mate an Omega. So, I’m still looking for my match.”

“And what is it you’re looking for in a match, Bucky?” Steve asked, keeping his eyes straight ahead; he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He wondered if Bucky would still be attracted to him since he hit his late growth spurt while in Paris trying to get treatments for his and his mother’s illnesses.

Bucky looked at the slightly taller man with the wide shoulders and narrow waist. Softening his smile, Bucky lowered his voice to a soft whisper. “Oh, I think someone with a flare for . . . art.”

As they passed through the second class area, they passed a couple with their children: a stocky blond man with blue-grey eyes and a petite redhaired woman with vibrant green eyes. Bucky smiled at them, looking over the small family happily as the obvious father of the brood knelt, one hand on the front of his older son and one on the back, telling him about the dolphins that had been accompanying the ship.

Bucky turned his attention back up to Steve. “And you? Are you looking for a life mate, Stevie?”

Looking down at Bucky, Steve smiled softly and nodded, “I was,” he let that statement sink in for a moment before he looked at the family, “oh! Hey, Clint! I didn’t know you were going back home!”

Looking up, the man smiled and stood, taking his boy’s hand. “Natasha, look who we’ve stumbled on. It’s the artist.” Clint seemed to be laughing. He led his wife and children over.

The woman, Natasha, smiled kindly at Steve, though her eyes sparkled with something akin to mischief. She hefted an infant son higher onto her hip, the baby babbling happily. “Well, would you look at that. All dolled up, too,” she drawled smoothly.

Bucky squeezed Steve’s arm where his hand rested. “Introduce me to your friends? Or are you ashamed to be seen with someone unemployed?”

Steve flushed and let out a nervous sounding chuckle; he looked at Bucky and then back at the family, “Clint, Natasha, this is James Barnes, his brother is marrying my cousin, Johnny, remember I told you about him. James, this is Clint and Natasha Barton, and their three children: Natalie, Benjamin, and Daniel. We met while I was in Paris.”

“Hello, excited to be on a ship?” Bucky asked the eldest boy.

“Yes!” Daniel grinned up at Bucky, his two front teeth missing in the wide smile, “Daddy was tellin’ me about the dolphins! He said he’s gonna take me outside to go see ‘em again! You like dolphins?”

“I don’t know any dolphins. Tell me about them?” Bucky smiled, kneeling down to the seven year old’s level.

“Well,” Daniel drawled, stepping closer to the new man, “Daddy says they’re _real_ fast, faster than me and I can run pretty fast. They also swim and jump outta the water! They were swimming with the boat! I saw ‘em! They were jumping and playing!”

“Wow! Can they jump high enough to get _on_ the ship?” Bucky asked in wonder.

“No,” Daniel giggled, “they can’t jump _that_ high! Titanic is too tall!”

“Really?” Bucky laughed, looking up at where Steve towered over the family. He stood and nodded. “Well, can they jump higher than Mr. Rogers?”

Daniel looked up at Steve and nodded, “yeah! They were jumping pretty high, higher than Mr. Rogers, huh, Daddy?” He looked up at his father, “they were jumping high!”

Clint nodded. “A little bit,” he teased, winking at his six foot two inch friend. “Natasha, have you noticed if any of them had baby dolphins with them?

Natasha shook her head, “I didn’t see any baby dolphins, perhaps you should take Natalie and Daniel back on the deck, it’s almost time for Benjamin’s nap,” she gently bounced the dozing infant in her arms.

Nodding, Clint took the hand of his ten year old daughter and that of his seven year old son. “Excuse us, Steve, James. Fresh air calls.” And the stocky blond led his two eldest children out to the second class promenade deck.

Steve took Bucky’s arm again; he smiled at Natasha, “and we must be continuing on as well. Good afternoon, Natasha.”

“It was a pleasure, Steve, and it was lovely meeting you, James,” she smiled at Bucky and then stepped back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

As Steve led Bucky down the hall and another series of steps, the blond mused, “you’re good with children, Bucky.”

“I love children. In fact, I hope to someday have a bunch of them with my mate, whomever he is.” Bucky smiled at Steve. “You?” The talk of marriage and children was very personal, but Bucky felt totally relaxed with Steve.

Steve grinned, “I wouldn’t mind having a _bunch_ someday.” He looked at Bucky, “I think I am leaning more toward a male Alpha.” Steve snorted in amusement. “So, I see that TJ is still very much the baby of the family.” Steve knew that Jack and Bucky had a habit of spoiling their little brother.

“I know, Jack babies him. I think it’s because TJ lets Jack get away with it. Jack and David need to adopt some kids, soon, if there’s to be any hope saving TJ!” Bucky chuckled and nodded to a rushing steward who stepped around them.

The dark haired man with the name of Rollins on his jacket excused himself and hurried off on his duties.

“You think Jack and David baby TJ because they don’t have children of their own?” Steve sounded curious, watching the steward hurry down the hall and out of sight before looking back at Bucky. Steve didn’t mention Bucky’s own guilt of _babying_ his little brother.

“David doesn’t baby TJ, Jack does,” Bucky laughed. “And he’s done that all our lives. But if he had someone else to baby, he might leave off TJ.”

“Perhaps,” Steve smiled, “or maybe TJ likes to be babied?” The muscular blond made it down to the large cargo area.

“It’s probable,” Bucky laughed again. “TJ loves cosseting and attention. He loves cuddles. I hope Johnny’s into touching a lot?” The brunet sounded suddenly worried for his brother’s happiness.

Looking down at Bucky, Steve grinned, “oh, Johnny is a very _tactile_ person.” He led Bucky over to where all of Johnny’s shipped items were, including the very expensive automobile for TJ. Steve looked at the car and then at Bucky, waiting for the brunet’s reaction.

“Wow . . . Johnny said he got TJ an auto, right? Is this it?” Bucky didn’t dare touch the shiny silver vehicle.

“This is the one,” Steve laughed, reaching out and running a hand over the sleek car, “I couldn’t help but notice your brother asked if Johnny would teach _you_. You still like cars, Bucky?”

“I love machines,” Bucky nodded. “Autos, ships, I even like cotton gins. I’m fascinated with machines!” He walked around the car, stooping to check different aspects.

“I could teach ya, too,” Steve offered, watching Bucky with a fond smile, “I learned to drive after I moved to Paris.”

Softly, Bucky said, “I’m twenty-one now . . . legal in the solicitor’s eyes.” The statement seemed out of place, but Bucky was hinting at something that didn’t involve cars.

Steve nodded, stepping over to Bucky; he reached out and pushed a lock of hair that had strayed with Bucky’s inspection of the automobile behind Bucky’s ear. “I know,” Steve breathed. He took a deep breath of Bucky’s scent, something Steve had thought he’d never smell again.

Blinking pale blue eyes, Bucky almost held his breath, swaying a bit closer to Steve. The scent of rich earth after a summer rain came to the brunet and he practically purred at the aroma.

“You’re beautiful, Buck,” Steve said softly, running his thumb over Bucky’s sharp cheekbone, “absolutely stunning. I’ve missed you.”

“You’re . . .” Bucky felt at a loss of words when faced with the absolute perfection of Steve. He took Steve by the lapels and dragged him the last couple inches closer, crashing his lips to the blond’s in a fiery kiss.

Steve matched Bucky’s passion, backing the younger man up until Bucky’s back pressed up against the car. The blond cupped the brunet’s face in one hand as his other trailed down Bucky’s side, over his ribs, as he tilted his head to better fit their mouths together.

Whimpering into the kiss, Bucky let go of Steve’s collar and slid his hands around the taller man’s neck, tugging him all the closer. He thrilled in the sensation of Steve pressed up against him, flush except their layers of clothing. He nipped at Steve’s bottom lip then traced his tongue soothingly over it, enjoying the sensations of kissing this wonderful man.

Several moments passed before Steve pulled back slightly, breathless. He touched foreheads with Bucky and moved his hand down from the brunet’s face to his neck, caressing and feeling the smooth skin. “This . . . okay, Buck? You’re . . . God, your brother just might throw me overboard if he finds out . . . you’re not . . . courting anyone, are you?”

“Not if I’m courting you . . .” Bucky laughed softly. He stroked his hand down Steve’s chest, loving the strong feel of the muscles under his uniform.

“Is that what you want, Buck?” Steve asked quietly, his thumb running over the hollow of the younger man’s throat.

“God, yes. You’re the first person I’ve ever _wanted_ , Steve!” Bucky turned pale eyes up to the man and smiled. “I really want to get to know you again, but my body is singing while you touch me. Like it always has. Does that make me wicked?”

“No, Bucky,” Steve shook his head; he knew Bucky wasn’t a virgin. “Not at all, everything we left off at . . . it’s all coming back,” he took a breath and took a step back, putting some distance between them. “Bucky, I don’t have anything to offer you. I don’t have money or a house or . . . anything, dowry. Nothing.”

“You have prospects, including a job offer from Johnny if things don’t work out for your art. That impressed Jack more than ready cash or material items. He likes that you’re willing to work, even in a factory. Jack’s not too good for the working class, Steve. He knows without them, we’d be in the streets.” Bucky reached for the tall blond, smiling, eager for more of those wonderful kisses.

“And you’re sure, _absolutely sure_ , this is what you want?” Steve asked again, bright blue eyes searching the brunet’s face.

“Do you mean, am I being pressured by Jack to find a life mate? No. I’m _expected_ to go to university and make something of myself, maybe even take on a bigger role in the family business.” Bucky smiled softly and ran his hand down to Steve’s abdomen. “What I want for me? Yeah, this is what I want. I want you . . . I love how you make me feel. I’ve had other kisses, but never felt like _this_. You’re the only Omega I’ve ever wanted . . . everything . . . with.”

Taking another step closer, body once more flush against Bucky’s, Steve let out a breathless laugh, “this is crazy . . .”

“I know,” Bucky buried his face in Steve’s shoulder and breathed in deep. “I feel like our souls always knew each other, though. Like we were meant to be together, forever. I sound like a pup.”

“No, you don’t,” Steve assured Bucky and leaned down to kiss the brunet once more, this time gentler, kinder.

“You’re beautiful and sweet, Steve. You don’t mind that I’m still in school?” Bucky kissed back.

“As long as you don’t mind me being a little older than you,” Steve said in between kisses.

“Yeah, I love it actually. I feel like you know a few things about the world you could teach me.” Bucky kept kissing, pressing into Steve, enjoying feeling the car pressed to his back.

“I'd be honored to teach you a few of my tricks,” Steve’s hand gripped Bucky’s hip lightly while the other moved back to entangle in the brunet’s soft locks. He pressed his body closer to Bucky’s, pushing the younger man even tighter between his body and the vehicle. Steve brought his lips to Bucky's, swiping his tongue against the seam of the his lips, wanting to taste and love Bucky thoroughly. Steve knew what they were doing was wildly inappropriate; they weren't technically courting. However, something about kissing Bucky felt _right_ , just like it always had; Steve wondered if Bucky's talk of _soulmates_ might have some merit.

With another whimper of desire, Bucky slipped his hands back up Steve’s chest and flicked the top button of his uniform jacket open. He opened his mouth to let Steve in, thrilled by the taste and feel of Steve. He felt that old clenching heat in his gut. Flicking another button open, Bucky lay his hand on Steve’s chest, feeling his heat through the thin shirt. He slipped his fingers under the semi-open jacket, caressing over a nipple.

“Buck . . .” Steve growled into the younger man’s mouth, nipping Bucky's plush bottom lip, pulling it in between his teeth and soothing the flesh with his tongue. The blond tightened his hold on the brunet's hip, massaging where the hip and pelvis met with his thumb. Steve could feel his cock filling and beginning to press against his trousers, his scent becoming stronger the longer they loved. He knew he should stop this before it got out of hand, before it could go _too_ far, but he didn't _want_ to stop. This beautiful, lithe brunet in his arms drove Steve to do unthinkable things, things any level-headed man would _never_ do. Clashing his mouth back over Bucky's, his tongue diving in, exploring the young man’s mouth, Steve moved his hand from Bucky's hair to begin unbuttoning his finely made shirt expertly with one hand. “God, Buck . . . so beautiful . . .”

Bucky broke the kiss to move to Steve’s neck, panting slightly and softly growling. He flicked more of Steve’s jacket buttons open until he could slide the entire thing off, caressing both hands over the man’s chest and abdomen, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt.

Taking Bucky’s cue, Steve extended his neck for Bucky’s attentions as he continued to undress the Alpha. After removing Bucky’s shirt, Steve broke away from the other man’s neck, bright blue eyes completely blown and his chest heaving. “Are you sure, Bucky? We can stop right now,” Steve met Bucky’s eyes, dropping his voice to a more serious tone. Steve didn’t want Bucky to regret loving him again.

“Why? You wanna stop, Stevie?” Bucky asked, breathless and softly yearning. He continued to run his hands over Steve and even managed to flick a couple of his shirt buttons open, letting the tips of his fingers brush a small bit of skin. “You are the most exciting, beautiful person I’ve ever met,” he breathed. “You near heat?”

“This is just . . .” Steve tried hard to keep his composure, though he knew it was a losing battle, “I just want to make sure you’re okay with this . . . with us?” The blond reached up to run his thumb over the brunet’s cheekbone again, “No, I’m not near heat. I shouldn’t go into another heat for a few weeks.”

Nipping lightly at Steve’s neck, Bucky chuckled low. “Noted. You didn’t pressure me. Now can we get back to touching and kissing? You make me feel better than anyone else ever has.” Bucky smiled through his dark lashes at Steve. “I wanna be one with your again.”

“Beautiful,” Steve breathed and extended his neck again. He moved his hand from Bucky’s hip to begin working on his trousers, opening them up, purposely brushing his fingers over Bucky’s cock.

Growling at the sudden pleasure of the touch, Bucky canted his hips, chasing the sensation. “Yes . . . right there, Stevie . . . want you right there.” Bucky turned his head to begin kissing Steve once more, his hands working at the buttons on his uniform shirt.

“So pretty, my love,” Steve purred softly.

The sound of steady footsteps could be heard and a muscular man with dark hair and eyes dressed in serviceable clothes turned the corner and stopped, eyes widening. “What the hell?” he growled.

Steve’s head snapped towards the voice and he immediately stepped in front of Bucky who had a lot more of his clothes undone than Steve did. “I’m sorry, sir, we got . . . carried away,” Steve apologized politely.

Crossing his muscular arms over his chest, the crewman growled out, “You get away from Mr. Storm’s automobile and go back to where you’re supposed to be. I’d warrant first class?” Someone further back but coming close called out for a _Brock_ and the man called back, “just a minute!”

“Yes, sir,” Steve nodded, bowing politely, he grabbed Bucky’s hand, “thank you. We’ll get back upstairs.”

Bucky actually chuckled and held his trousers shut with one hand as he let Steve lead him to a different area so they could get dressed once more. Nearly being caught mating . . . that would have probably killed Jack to hear.

As Steve buttoned back up his uniform in the semi secluded area, he gave Bucky a slightly sheepish smile, “well . . . you alright?” It didn’t seem like Bucky was upset but Steve had to make sure.

“Still wanting, but fine. You?” Bucky laughed and fastened the fall of his breeches, tucking in his shirt carefully. He threw Steve a smile.

Chuckling softly, Steve nodded, “I’m great . . . those were easily the best kisses I’ve ever shared with someone, might even top some of our old kisses.”

Taking Steve’s hand, Bucky tugged him further away from the main cargo hold and up towards Second Class once more, “I’d have to say the same for me. Best kisses ever.” He smiled into Steve’s eyes looking flushed and breathless and so very fuckable.

Taking and releasing a deep breath, Steve stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist. He kissed the brunet’s temple, breathing and nuzzling against his skin, “I want you, Bucky . . . I really do . . . but I think we should talk with Jack first . . .”

Slowly, Bucky smiled. “You gonna want me to start courting you or should I just ask Jack if I can have sex with you?” he teased. Bucky kissed Steve’s lips then pulled back chuckling. He opened his mouth to continue but footsteps turned round the corner at speed and Jack strode closer, looking angry and appalled.

“Bucky, get to your cabin,” he growled, grabbing his brother’s arm and tossing Steve a fierce look. “We’ll talk. I apologize for my brother’s . . . behavior.” Jack forcibly marched Bucky back towards their cabins, muttering, “and I was worried about _TJ_ this entire time? My God, Bucky, can you sound any more desperate? Attacking an _Omega_ in the corridors?”

Bucky threw a look over his shoulder at Steve and Johnny, who stood beside his cousin, watching with a slightly shocked expression on his handsome face. Steve looked equally shocked and a little concerned; how would Bucky ever get to speak to Jack reasonably after what he’d just overheard?

TJ looked at his two brother’s and then at his fiance with wide eyes, “I - - I . . . should go?” He said softly. He carefully untwined his arm from Johnny’s and scurried after his retreating family members.

“Sorry about that,” David murmured to Johnny, then he shot Steve a look of concern. “We’ll see you two at dinner, excuse us.” David caught up with TJ within a few strides, placing his hand reassuringly on the younger man’s back as he guided the brunet back to the cabin.

Johnny turned to Steve and sighed. “I hope that was more innocent than it sounded, Steve . . .”

Sighing heavily, Steve ran his fingers through his hair, “it was caught out of context . . . I really was going to talk to Jack about courting Bucky . . . we may have . . . kissed? But that was all.”

Nodding, Johnny slapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder in a companionable manner. “Well, the sooner the better. At least, in this day and age, Omega males have more freedom than females, or you’d find yourself being married by the ship’s captain . . . or the Alpha strung up.”


	2. Getting to Know Others Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Angst and Self-doubt**

**April 10, 2012, Wednesday, about 9:00 PM, R.M.S. Titanic**

Neither brother spoke until they got back to Bucky and TJ’s first class cabin. There, Jack pushed Bucky into the room and followed, looking angry and embarrassed. “Please tell me I missed something totally innocent in those very provocative, and very disturbing, words. First, you outrageously flirt with the poor guy at dinner, and now this? Bucky, are you trying to _force_ him to accept you?”

TJ and David quietly entered the room, David shutting the door behind them. Neither said anything, but both looked very worried. Jack didn’t get angry often; the eldest brunet had a lot of patience, especially with his younger brothers, but when he did get upset, it was usually pretty bad.

“I was joking with him! We were talking about asking if we could court. I . . .” Bucky had to find something to calm Jack down before his older brother turned Steve down flat. “I guess it was in poor taste?”

“You think?” Jack growled, narrowing his pale eyes. He and his younger brothers could pass for triplets with minor differences, but something about the way Jack carried himself spoke of leadership and control. “And _forcing_ his hand, Bucky? The poor guy’s trying to get a foothold in the world!”

“It didn’t seem like Bucky was forcing Steve into anything . . .” TJ spoke up, his voice quiet, looking at his older brother, “Steve was quite receptive and returned the flirting . . .”

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair, turning to David, always his voice of reason in his chaotic life. “David?” he asked slowly, “do you think Steve feels pressured by my little brother’s teasing?”

David shook his head, “honestly? No, not at all. He _does_ seem interested in Bucky, but I don’t think he’s _pressured_ into feeling that way. Bucky’s teasing may have been a bit . . .” the blond looked at Bucky before continuing, “inappropriate. But, so was Steve’s.” David loved that Jack, an Alpha, valued his opinion on such important matters; it was one of the reasons they worked so well together: they both had a lot of respect for one another, regardless of presentation.

“Bucky, button your shirt properly,” Jack glared at his brother.

The young man finally flushed a bit, realizing it was rather obvious what he and Steve may have been doing. He began straightening his clothes, re-buttoning his shirt and tucking it in again. “I really like him, Jack. I . . . I feel like I’ve known him forever, like you said about David the first time you met!”

TJ frowned softly; he hadn’t felt that way about Johnny . . . did that mean they weren’t going to be good for one another like Jack and David were for each other?

Sighing, Jack ran a hand through his dark curls and turned, catching TJ’s worried look. “TJ, Bucky’s not in trouble. No permanent damage done.”

“I know that,” TJ bit his bottom lip; he looked between David and Jack before dropping his eyes.

“What wrong, baby?” Jack walked over to stroke TJ’s cheek carefully, his eyes moving towards more tender as he spoke to the shy teen.

“I - - I don’t feel . . . I don’t know Johnny? Is that bad? I wanna be happy like you and David . . . and Bucky, now. But,” TJ took and released a shaky breath, inadvertently leaning into the gentle touch, “I don’t feel like I’ve known Johnny forever.”

Nodding, Jack pulled his younger brother into a hug. “I _have_ known David forever, TJ, but didn’t _feel_ the way Bucky’s talking about until we shared our first kisses. It’ll come, baby brother.”

“So, you have to kiss to feel that way?” TJ asked, pulling away only enough that he could look at Jack and then over at Bucky and back to Jack.

Bucky shrugged. “I didn’t have to kiss him to feel like that, but kissing’s great. Better than Monty Falsworth back at school.”

Jack shook his head, “about that, Bucky . . . how many people have you been kissing anyway?”

“Only three,” Bucky frowned, crossing his arms.

TJ looked at Bucky with wide eyes, “you’ve kissed _three_ people?”

“Yeah, Monty in school, and at my last birthday party, Gabe Jones stole a kiss,” Bucky informed TJ. “Neither was very special. But . . . I like kissing Steve.” He kept his tone as bland as possible, not telling the others he and Steve had already been lovers; he didn’t want them to think less of the beautiful Omega.

“I haven’t kissed anyone . . .” TJ sighed and then looked at Jack, “you said you started feeling like you knew David when you kissed him . . . should I kiss Johnny?”

“Don’t act too rash, baby,” Jack sighed. “Don’t rush yourself.”

“But,” TJ licked his lips, looking rather nervous, “I’ll be expected to . . .” he flushed bright red, “lie with Johnny after the wedding? That’s only in a little over a week . . .”

Drawing a deep breath, Jack cupped TJ’s face and met his eyes. “Did you want me to speak to Johnny? Give him permission to at least share kisses? See if you feel compatible?”

“I - - I don’t know . . .” TJ muttered, “will sharing kissing make the nerves go away? He . . . he seems really nice, Jack . . . but,” the younger brunet swallowed thickly, “I’m scared? I’m a bad Omega, aren’t I?”

Instantly shaking his head, Jack reassured, “no. You’re a _normal_ Omega. People are often afraid to commit to someone they’ve only just met. Omegas must be even more skittish since whatever they do could eventually escalate into pregnancy. You’re quite normal to be scared.” Jack stroked TJ’s cheeks. “But there’s no reason to be scared, my love,” he told his brother. “Kissing doesn’t hurt. I’ll give Johnny permission to further your relationship, to explore light intimacy.”

“But . . . does,” TJ’s voice dropped to a low whisper, “sex hurt?” The young man knew that he produced slick to help ease penetration and when his true heat hit, it’d even assist in opening his passage in order to take someone. However, the Omega still felt terrified.

“If done wrong, yes.” Jack led TJ to his bed and sat him down. “But with someone who takes the time to make you comfortable? Not at all. It feels wonderful, TJ. I was terrified when David and I started, but we went slowly, carefully, making sure David was well slicked and ready for me. And it’s one of the most pleasurable parts of our marriage.” Jack smiled over at his gentle husband. “David? You have to use artificial slick instead of having natural, like an Omega. What’s it really feel like for you?” Jack encouraged his Beta husband to speak freely.

David smiled back at Jack, his eyes filled with love for his husband. His eyes moved to look at TJ, still smiling though his eyes went even more gentle, “with plenty of slick, natural or artificial, and the other partner making sure you’re open enough, sex feels wonderful, TJ. Your body will already be helping you get ready for penetration. With the right partner, sex is a very good experience.”

“What if Johnny does it wrong?” TJ looked at his older brother, the man who’d practically raised him and Bucky; being ten years their senior, Jack had been left to care for the younger brothers when their parents traveled, which had been quite often. “What if I never feel like I know him? Like you do with David or Bucky does with Steve? What if I’m not meant to be with someone? What if I never have my true heat? You heard the doctor at home, Jack, I’m nearly a year late!”

Nodding, Jack sighed. “The doctor said, TJ, that it can happen in a household where all of the rest are Alphas. It’s a way to prevent them rutting on their own blood related Omega. Once you’re out of the home and in your own, you should go into true heat within months, if not weeks.” He stroked TJ’s curls and cuddled the younger man. “Why don’t we allow you both to kiss and do some light petting? See if you feel like you want to explore that? If not, we can talk with Johnny. He’s a reasonable, nice man, TJ. I’m sure he won’t expect you to be unhappy forever if you two aren’t compatible.”

“But . . . what about the debt?” TJ asked, eyes watching his brother closely, trying to ignore the shudder than ran down his spine at the thought of leaving Jack and Bucky to move into a home with Johnny.

“TJ, it’s possible that Johnny will allow the debt to go if his cousin marries our brother. I never even thought there might be another option, but . . . I’ll speak with Johnny. It’s not the dark ages. He won’t slaughter us for suggesting changes to the original engagement agreement.” Jack smiled. “Don’t you agree, David?” Jack looked to his reasonable husband, the person who was always able to calm and reassure the three brothers.

Smiling, David nodded, “I think so. Plus, who knows, TJ,” the blond looked at the smallest Barnes’ sibling, “maybe after some light kisses, you won’t be so nervous?”

Nodding, releasing a deep breath, TJ said, “okay . . .”

Jack smiled softly and stroked TJ’s hair. “I think you’ll be pleased, TJ. Kisses don’t hurt at all.” He touched his forehead to TJ’s.

TJ met his brother’s eyes, “I’ll try.”

**************

Jack and David left a few minutes later, going to their own cabin, leaving the younger men to get ready for bed. Bucky sighed as he pulled off his clothes, getting washed up. “Had to interrupt right _then_ didn’t they?” he grumbled.

TJ blinked, still sitting on the edge of his bed where Jack had left him; he tilted his head as he looked at his brother, “and what was going to happen if he _didn’t_ interrupt, Buck?”

Bucky turned to TJ and smiled, a bit dreamy, a bit devilish. “I don’t think I’d be sleeping in here tonight.”

Eyebrows raising in surprise, TJ bit his bottom lip before continuing, “you were going to . . . with _Steve_? But I never thought you liked Steve like _that_ , Bucky.”

Bucky smiled, “it felt _right_ , TJ. It felt _great_.” He sighed.

“ _Felt_?” TJ’s eyes flickered to the door, as if expecting his older brother to be listening somehow; he lowered his voice, “what exactly did you do, Bucky? You know it isn’t . . . appropriate to kiss - - and _stuff_ ,” TJ flushed brightly, “out of a courting relationship. What if Steve’s promised to another Alpha?”

“Steve says he wants me to court him,” Bucky answered happily, sinking, only in his drawers, next to his brother on TJ’s bed. “We kissed, and touched each other, and he . . .” Bucky leaned in close, whispering, “he touched my penis, TJ, and it was great.” Bucky looked happy. He wanted TJ to know that the kind of love Bucky shared with Steve was wonderful.

“He . . . _what_?” TJ flushed even brighter, “and - - you liked it? It . . . felt good?”

Chuckling, Bucky said, “I’d show you, but that’d be worse than doing it with a near stranger.” Bucky bumped arms with TJ, smiling at his brother. “Haven’t you ever stroked _yourself_?”

TJ’s blush spread to the tips of his ears and down the back of his neck, “I - - I . . .” the smaller brunet’s eyes flickered to the door and then back down to his lap, “yes . . .” he breathed out, so quiet that Bucky could’ve easily missed it, even with sitting so close.

“And it felt good, didn’t it? It does when I touch _myself_ ,” Bucky wasn’t afraid to discuss such private matters with his baby brother. They shared pretty much everything.

“I . . . I guess?” TJ tapped his fingers on his thighs, “did you . . . um - - did he . . .” the smaller man took a steadying breath before continuing, “finish?”

“No,” Bucky whined. “We got interrupted by some engineer.” He sighed. “But I plan to let him do more than stroke me til I cum, TJ. I want to . . . love him where . . . he’s only had his own fingers.” Bucky tried hard to word things to hide Steve’s already non-virgin status.

TJ’s head snapped up to look at his brother, “you hafta wait until Jack approves, Buck . . . Steve needs to be courted . . . it’s only right.”

“How come I’m _ready_ for it, but I have to wait, when you’re _allowed_ and don’t want to try?” Bucky sighed, throwing himself backwards to lie sprawled on the bed.

TJ shrugged, looking down at his still nervously tapping fingers, “that’s what Jack felt was right, Bucky. Plus,” TJ let out a deep sigh, “had Jack allowed you to, _you’d_ be marrying Johnny and not have a chance with Steve. Though, I doubt Johnny would want to be mated to another Alpha.”

“I’m gonna court Steve,” Bucky said with confidence. “Then we can be a couple, even if we have to be discrete.” Bucky grinned up at TJ. “It was great, TJ, the kissing and stuff. It feels good. I didn’t want to stop. I never want to stop when it comes to Steve.”

“I’m happy you found someone that makes you happy, Bucky,” TJ smiled softly at his older brother. He slowly stood up so he could start getting undressed for bed; he knew Bucky would never try anything with him, despite him being an Omega and Bucky being an Alpha.

“TJ?” Bucky sat up and sighed, watching the teen. “Are you really afraid to marry Johnny? He’s been so nice to all of us.” He stood up and walked over to TJ at the washing station.

Looking over at Bucky, TJ shrugged and sighed, “I know he’s been nice . . . and he’d probably make a really good husband and mate . . . I just,” he bit his bottom lip, looking away as he pulled off his shirt.

Bucky suddenly hugged TJ, “tell me, baby? I told you my secrets.”

Taking and then releasing a deep breath before continuing, TJ answered softly, “I - - I don’t wanna get married . . . even if Johnny’s a nice man . . . I don’t want to _be_ someone’s husband. Have to put up with obeying what _Johnny_ says.” He looked back at Bucky, “does that make me odd? I’d rather stay with you and Jack and David then be married to Johnny. I’d rather get a job and help Jack pay for things, if Omegas were allowed jobs outside of brothels . . .” TJ let the sentence die off, afraid of how he sounded to his brother. How odd Bucky must think him, to want to stay with his family over being mated to one of the most eligible bachelors in America.

“I bet Jack doesn’t know you’d be willing to work, TJ. If he knew, he’d take that into consideration. Jack wants us happy.” Bucky hugged TJ again. “I’m sure you could find maybe a teaching job or something? Omegas are allowed to care for pups . . . like a nanny?”

“But . . .” TJ licked his lips, looking defeated, “it’s too late now.”

“How? If you talk to Jack, he’ll find a way to work it out with Johnny. I don’t think Johnny’s mean enough to make us pay our debts right off. I mean,” Bucky offered a washcloth to TJ, “maybe Johnny isn’t as interested in getting married, either? Maybe . . .” and Bucky was weaving dreams as he was prone to do, “he’ll let me and Steve marry and arrange to let the debt be paid off slowly?”

“Maybe,” TJ took the washcloth and began to clean himself, “you really wanna get married to Steve?”

“Well, I have no problem with getting married and arguing with my future husband about who listens to whom, so why not Steve? We get along, and he’s gorgeous, and I love how he makes me feel. Always have. Can hardly start with a better life’s beginning, can we?” Bucky began to wash himself as well, unaware he’d let something slip. “Are you really worried about _listening_ to Johnny, or are you afraid to let him touch you, TJ?” He didn’t look at the teen, but his every other sense was attune to his brother’s reaction.

Swallowing thickly, TJ ducked his head and bit the inside of his cheek, “I - - I’m afraid of a lot of things, Bucky . . .” Furrowing his brows, TJ looked at Bucky, “ _always have_?” The teen met his older brother’s eyes, searching him.

Flushing, realizing his mistake, Bucky sighed and met TJ’s eyes. Very softly, he said, “don’t tell anyone, TJ. I don’t want people to think badly of Steve. But . . . before his mother got sick, we were planning on marrying. We were lovers . . . but we were careful so he didn’t get with pup.”

Brows rising in surprise, TJ asked, “how did you two manage to hide _that_? I don’t even think Jackie knows.”

“Of course Jackie doesn’t know!” Bucky shook his head. “I used to go over to help him with things around his place, remember? We’d sneak time in.”

“But . . .” TJ shook his head, sighing softly, “I guess that makes sense. Even when he was tiny, Steve was very pretty. He’s a good Omega, Buck. He’ll make a good mate for you.”

“And you’re a good Omega, too, TJ.” Bucky said softly. “Are you afraid Johnny’ll hurt you or not like you or what?”

“I . . .” TJ sighed heavily; he put the cloth down and made his way back to his bed, slipping out of his trousers and shoes, “I don’t know. I don’t think Johnny will _mean_ to hurt me . . . but what if he moves too fast or . . . I don’t know . . . I’m not making any sense, am I?” TJ collapsed to the bed again, putting his head in his hands.

“You make sense to me, TJ,” Bucky looked over, putting his own cloth down and grabbing his towel to dry off. “You’re afraid he’ll be wrapped up in loving and not realize you’re not ready for something?”

TJ nodded, lifting his head to look up at his twin, “I want to be . . . good for him? Not embarrass anyone . . .”

Bucky grabbed his pajamas and headed over to his twin’s bed, sinking onto it to pull on the pajama pants. “TJ, do you think Johnny doesn’t think you’re a virgin?”

“I don’t know?” TJ said quietly, “I don’t know what to think . . . what if I’m bad at it? A lot of Omegas my age have already had their first true heat . . . so have had . . . experience? My pseudo-heats don’t require _outside_ help.”

Bucky hugged TJ again, merely holding his little brother, stroking his hair gently. “I can talk to Johnny, tell him to be gentle and slow with you, TJ. That because you’ve been in a house of Alphas related to you, you haven’t had true heat yet. I don’t mind. He doesn’t have to know you know I’m talking to him, either.”

Sighing, TJ pulled out of Bucky’s arms and crawled up to the head of the bed. “Okay . . . I - - I’d like that . . .” the smaller brother pulled the covers up and over his legs, “you should try and get some sleep . . . it’s been a long day.”

“And you’re gonna have trouble being in a new place,” Bucky responded. He crawled into bed next to his brother and snuggled on the narrow bed, despite having his own bunk; Bucky knew TJ slept better when he wasn’t alone. “Now, go to sleep, TJ. Tomorrow’s a new day.” He turned off the light.

Sighing in relief, TJ turned on his side, allowing more room for Bucky, and snuggled up close to Bucky’s side. “I love you, Buck,” TJ whispered before settling his head on his brother’s chest, breathing in his brother’s unique, comforting scent, and letting his eyes slip shut.

“Love you, too, Teej,” Bucky responded softly.

**************

Johnny shut the door quietly to his cabin, frowning at the door. He slowly turned, watching Steve unpack for him, as he was supposed to be doing instead of making out with Bucky. Slowly, Johnny walked over and put a hand on Steve’s arm. “Stop. Talk, Steve.”

Huffing out a breath, Steve put away the item of clothing he had in his hand before turning to look at his cousin, “what is there to talk about, Johnny? I just lost my chance with the greatest guy on this Earth . . .”

Tilting his head, Johnny asked, “how’d you come up with that? Sounded like Jack Barnes was angrier at his little brother than you.”

“He’s not going to let Bucky court me after what he heard,” Steve shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

Johnny blinked then smiled softly, amused, “if he heard what I heard, he’ll be rushing to get you paired together, Steve. Protect your reputation.”

Looking at Johnny closely, Steve smiled slowly, a hopeful spark in his bright blue eyes, “you think?”

Laughing gently, Johnny squeezed Steve’s shoulder and nodded. “I’ve been in high society my entire life, Steve. When something like this happens, the most common response is to rush the pair into an engagement to hide the fact that the Omega was so wanton as to follow natural urges. Bucky and you will be engaged by luncheon.”

Grinning widely, Steve let out a sigh, “I’d love to be engaged to Bucky . . . Bucky really was going to ask Jack for permission to court me before things went any further.”

“Steve, you truly _want_ to marry the man? You’re not just being honorable?” Johnny dropped his hand and crossed his arms, watching his cousin carefully.

“Of course I want to marry him!” Steve’s smile didn’t fade, “he makes me feel things that no one else has ever made me feel! I . . . I’ve known him my whole life, Johnny! Even back when I was a scrawny, sick kid, Bucky always made me feel special.”

“Good, I’ll mention that when I meet with Jack about your engagement.” Johnny moved off to his washing station and began stripping. “And, don’t worry about lack of prospects, Steve. I guarantee you’re good enough for his middle brother.”

“Thank you, Johnny, for everything,” Steve said sincerely; he watched his cousin for a few moments, “how was your evening with Jack, David and TJ? The boy lighten up at all? I don’t remember him as being so shy.”

“Only when Jack or David spoke,” Johnny laughed softly, looking over at Steve, who’d gone back to his duties of unpacking. “TJ has a few years to grow up still, Steve. Your _faux pas_ will be a very welcome boon to him, I’m sure. I’m going to offer to pay their debts if Bucky and you are married, as a wedding gift for my favorite cousin.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he looked at Johnny, his hands freezing where they held some of Johnny’s clothes, “really? But what about your inheritance?”

“If I don’t get married by June thirteen, the entire lot goes to you, Steve, as long as _you_ marry by your twenty-fifth birthday, July fourth, in four years. I hope you’ll retain me as your industrial president, at least.” Johnny grinned. “The money means only that I can live in comfort, Steve. My true love is the work I do in my industrial factories. _That’s_ the place I want to be in.”

“Wait,” Steve cut in, “you’re not going to marry TJ . . . and,” the blond blinked as all of what Johnny had explained fully sank in, “but . . . you seemed so interested in him earlier . . .”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, Steve. I’m going to pursue him! This will just give that shy boy time to grow up and get to know me, see that I’m good for him. He still _interests_ me, but I want to give him time. He’s a lot shyer than I expected. I think,” Johnny tossed his washing cloth to Steve, grinning, “that the Barnes family babied their little TJ far too readily.”

“Not the entire family from what Bucky told me,” Steve said, smiling softly, “that blame goes to Jack. Though, I know that Bucky is just as guilty.”

“Oh, I’m sure Bucky’s not innocent of treating his little brother as something precious. My man of business said that when he was born, TJ was was extremely lucky to live. His birth cord was wrapped around his neck, Steve. The family’s been protective ever since. Then he presented as an Omega, which apparently delighted his family above everything else.” Johnny began drying off. “I don’t mind spoiling the boy rotten if you give me a good job and the funds that accompany it. I’ll make him happy.”

“Of course,” Steve grinned, “of course you’ll stay on as Industrial President. I’d never take that away from you. I hope that TJ opens up to you eventually, I know you’d be able to make him happy.”

Johnny nodded, grinning, “oh, in case you were interested, even if I marry on time, you’re my heir, aside from TJ once we’re married. Of course, that could change if we have pups, but I leave the option for children up to my blushing groom.” Johnny sighed and reached for his pajama shirt, not wanting to spook any early morning maids with his regular nudity. “I really meant it when I contacted you and said I wanted to sponsor you in the arts, Steve.”

Suddenly dropping Johnny’s clothing, Steve went over and hugged his cousin tightly, “thank you, Johnny . . .”

Johnny hugged him back with a laugh. “I’d have done it after Aunt Sarah passed on, Steve, but Susie said I should let you learn to stand on your own feet first. She and Reed are all for me making you my heir.” He backed up. “Now, you can finish unpacking me in the morning, and don’t forget to collect your art supplies, too. I noticed you were too busy with your soon to be fiance to do that. Go to your cabin and get some rest.” Johnny slapped Steve’s upper arms affectionately with both hands.

Nodding, Steve gave his cousin a bright smile as he pulled away, “I’ll see you in the morning, Johnny.” He bowed dramatically and backed out of the room, to the sound of Johnny’s laughter.

**************

Jack stood outside the cabin, as if waiting, alone. Upon seeing Steve, he pushed away from the wall, straightening, and softly said, “let’s go get some air.”

Looking surprised, Steve nodded once and followed Jack towards the decks. Maybe Jack had been more upset with him than anyone thought . . . did he think Steve _lured_ Bucky in?

Without saying anything, the brunet led the blond out to the promenade deck under the stars; the air felt extremely cold. “Don’t worry, I won’t keep you out long, Steve,” he assured the other man. Jack walked over to the rail and leaned both forearms on the polished wood. He let out a sigh. “I remember you now from the village. No siblings, right?”

“No, sir,” Steve answered, walking up beside the tall brunet and leaning against the railing.

“No children? Spouse or maybe lover?” Jack continued, tone neutral, watching the waves gently rolling over the vast ocean.

“None at all, sir,” Steve said, looking at the oldest Barnes sibling.

“So, no one dependant on you, Steve?” Jack turned his head to look at the other man.

“No, sir, it’s been just me since I was eighteen,” Steve continued to meet Jack’s eyes.

“Jack, please, I’m only a few years older than you, Steve. This is a friendly chat, not an accounting.” He sighed and turned around, leaning back against the rail, elbows on the wood. “You used to care for a sick mother?”

“Yes, she was a nurse in a Tuberculosis ward . . . she got sick and,” Steve let the sentence trail off, looking down at the dark waters below them. “I took her to Paris, there were promising treatments there . . . but,” the Omega shook his head with a sigh.

“My condolences, Steve. It must have been very hard losing her.” Jack sighed. “I’m asking because I want you to realize that I care for Bucky as much as you cared for your mother. That I would die to protect him - - or TJ. Bucky’s always been more independent than TJ, and that’s great, but I still want to be there to help and guide and protect my brother.”

“I know you raised them, Jack, you’ve done a great job,” Steve said honestly, giving the brunet a smile.

Nodding, Jack offered a small smile to the other man. “Thank you. I’ve tried my best for those boys. What happened earlier, Steve . . . I want to be clear. I don’t want you thinking Bucky does that with everyone, but I also don’t want you feeling pressured into a relationship with him. I want you both to be serious if this goes further, not trapped - - does that make sense?”

“I understand, Jack,” Steve nodded, knowing that Jack didn’t know about his and Bucky’s past as lovers.

“I understand you haven't had the pressures and instructions of higher society, which isn’t a problem in my eyes. But to let you know, the procedure when a pair is caught like you were is for the Alpha to offer marriage to the Omega, to keep their reputations intact. Without such an offer, others might get the idea that the Omega is free for . . . dalliance and not worth marriage.” Jack lifted a hand to stop anything Steve might say. “This is only required if the witnesses can’t be trusted not to tell about the incident. And it’s only the offer that’s required. The acceptance is a different matter.” Jack lowered his hand. “I feel sure that David, TJ, and Johnny can be trusted to be discrete. The problem is, that engineer might say something, which could ruin your chances at a marriage later.” He looked at Steve, waiting, as if letting Steve take charge.

“Jack,” Steve turned to look at the older man, “Bucky was going to ask for your permission to court me, I _want_ to marry your brother. I’ve . . . always loved your brother, Jack.”

A chuckle burst from the older man. “Yeah, they both have that effect on people, Steve. Would you believe how many offers I’ve privately turned down for either of them since they turned fourteen? Yes, I’ve had Alphas offering their Omega relatives for Bucky.” Jack smiled at Steve. “And not just because they’re so pretty. Bucky’s adventurous and popular and relaxed enough that people just love being near him, and everyone gets this automatic urge to cuddle and protect TJ. They’re both irresistible.”

“What I feel for Bucky is more than an infatuation, Jack, I can promise you that,” Steve said with certainty, “ I’ve known him for years. Everything . . . feels right when I am with him. Always has.”

“I’ve known David since I was eleven,” Jack said, “and I felt like I was born knowing him. My mother used to say that before we moved in next to David, I had an imaginary friend named David.” He looked at Steve again. “So, I believe you. I’ll give Bucky permission to offer for you in the morning. It’s up to you and Johnny if you and Bucky become engaged.”

“Thank you, Jack . . . I promise I’ll do everything in my power to make him happy,” Steve vowed.

“Tell _him_. I already know that,” Jack straightened and smiled as if relieved. “If you refuse him, reputation be damned, I won’t force you to take him. I’d rather retire to a small obscure country place out of society than force one of my brothers to be married for life to someone he can’t love. Which leaves me the problem of TJ. I thought for sure he’s respond well to Johnny, but it’s just the opposite. He seems terrified to even speak to your cousin.”

“Well,” Steve turned so his back was leaning against the sturdy railing, “I haven’t gotten the chance to talk with TJ much, but . . . it seems like he doesn’t want to marry. Maybe given a few years that may change.”

“I’d be happy never to have him marry, actually, if that’s what he wants, Steve. But, unfortunately, I need a way out of debt. I hate to sacrifice TJ, but Johnny offered very handsomely for TJ’s hand.” Jack looked suddenly miserable. “If Bucky hadn’t found you, I could have asked Johnny to consider me or Bucky, or both, working for him. And, though it seems stranger, Bucky had no problem with the idea of marrying Johnny, even though they’re both Alphas. Now, I feel like I’ve doomed poor TJ and Johnny to a loveless marriage in the name of money. How mercenary of me.” Jack let his head drop into his hands, shoulders sagging.

“I hate to speak for my cousin,” Steve let out a breath, looking up at the bright stars in the night sky, his breath coming out in small white clouds, “but, from what he told me just now, he has no intentions of forcing TJ to marry him or leaving your family in debt. You see, Jack, the reason Johnny needs to get married so fast was that in his father’s will it states that Johnny needs to be married by the age of twenty-five to get his full inheritance. If he doesn’t marry by the age of twenty-five and _I do_ , that inheritance goes to me.” The blond fell silent, waiting for Jack’s reaction.

“Okay, so look at me and tell me honestly, Steve,” Jack’s voice remained soft, not quite friendly, more like worried, but not aggressive either, “do you want to marry Bucky for the inheritance?”

“Not at all, Jack,” Steve assured, his eyes locking with the brunet’s, “I didn’t know about this until _after_ I decided I wanted Bucky to court me.”

Nodding, Jack asked, “and Johnny? He’s desperate to marry TJ so he won’t lose that money? Those factories?” The brunet looked thoughtful, as if trying to work out a problem.

“I’m not going to lie, Johnny’s interested in TJ. He wants to pursue him and let their relationship develop over time . . . but with me and Bucky . . . he saw another way, without forcing TJ into something the boy isn’t ready for.”

Stepping right next to Steve, lowering his voice, Jack, said, “am I understanding that Johnny is willing to let the inheritance go to you, so he can court TJ slowly?” Jack had always been brilliant, and his intelligence didn’t fail him at that moment.

“That’s right,” Steve smiled at the brunet.

“So,” Jack nodded, “may I say, if Bucky is amenable to the match, if you and Bucky marry, and Johnny lets TJ court instead of marry right off, can I work some kind of deal with you? I have massive debts to pay my parent's medical and funeral bills. I’m willing to work. I’d offer you Bucky for the debt, but I made that stupid error with TJ. I’m not going to _sell_ either boy now I’ve come to my senses.”

“If Bucky agrees to the marriage, as that is the only way either Johnny or I will get the inheritance,” Steve nodded, smiling softly, “I promise you that your family’s debts will be paid off, Jack.”

“Not out of charity,” Jack held up a hand, “but our family would accept it as a wedding gift on behalf of the groom? An Omega dowry as it were?”

Nodding, Steve continued to smile, “of course.”

Offering his hand, Jack smiled, gratitude in his eyes and voice. “Thank you, Steve. You’re a good man. Even if Bucky refuses, I know a couple of people in New York who might be interested in an artist. I can speak on your behalf if you’d like?”

“That would be great, Jack, thank you,” Steve grinned.

“Well, it’s cold out tonight, Steve. I’ll walk you back into the warmth?” Jack smiled, turning towards the doors.

Pushing off the railing, Steve followed Jack back inside the warmth of the ship.

Outside his cabin, Jack smiled and offered his hand to Steve to shake once more. “Have a good rest, Steve. I’ll see you for breakfast. Bring Johnny if he’s up and we can all six talk this over. I think it’s time I let TJ start having a say in his own future.” He winked then let himself into his cabin, eager to share with David what had transpired to lighten his burden so well. Jack knew the offer to pay their debts as a wedding present was a form of charity anyway, but with this arrangement, he could ease his conscious and accept the help. He looked forward to discussing the entire matter with Johnny then his brothers in the morning. It seemed the Titanic really was the _Ship of Dreams_.

**************

**April 11, 2012, Thursday, 7 AM, Between France and Ireland**

Jack sat back, taking a long sip of his orange juice, tasting delicious even though they were out at sea without fresh supplies. He smiled eagerly at TJ, hoping he’d understood what Steve, Johnny, and Jack had been telling the small, two family group. Would he agree to a long courtship with Johnny instead of the sudden engagement, or would TJ insist on breaking it off completely?

TJ looked over at his oldest brother and then the rest of the men at the table. He couldn’t believe that somehow everything had seemingly changed overnight. Of course, this all relied on if Bucky truly wanted to be mates with Steve. “What is the difference between a courtship and an engagement?” TJ asked softly, looking at Jack.

Jack lay his free hand over TJ’s and smiled, putting his glass of juice down. “A courtship is when one person tries to win the other’s affections. They talk and visit and do things like visit museums and shows. The one doing the courting brings posies of flowers and candies. An engagement is a definite agreement to get married. A courtship is not an agreement to anything except to let the other one give gifts and go places together.”

“And,” TJ flushed slightly, pale eyes flickering to look at Johnny and then back at Jack, “would I be expected to go with _just_ Johnny?”

“Traditionally, a courtship can be one suitor, but most often many suitors vie for the attention of the one they court. Most people being courted are expected not to show favor by giving exclusive attention, unless that person wants it to become an engagement.” Jack stroked TJ’s hand. “And, often courtship is done under the watchful eye of a chaperone.”

“I - - I don’t want to _court_ more people than Johnny . . .” TJ swallowed, biting his bottom lip.

Bucky touched TJ’s other hand, drawing his attention. “You won’t be the one courting. That’d be Johnny. But you don’t _have_ to have more than one suitor court you. That’s your privilege to have your family say who can court or not.”

“Look, TJ,” Jack sighed, “I’m sorry I put you all through this engagement for debt payment. It was stupid, suggested by our solicitors. I shouldn’t have agreed. And Johnny and Steve are good enough to let it go, retract the engagement, which has _not_ been announced, so no one’s reputation is besmirched. Instead, Johnny wants to offer to give you time to get to know him before you choose whether or not to marry him. It’s _called_ courting, but if you’d rather, you can just let Johnny come over and sit and talk or play music or whatever. As long as the pair of you aren’t alone, there’s nothing wrong with just getting to know one another.”

“You won’t make us be alone?” TJ seemed to perk up slightly, “I - - I can play the piano . . .” the brunet looked over at Johnny and then back at his oldest brother.

Johnny smiled. “Actually, courting couples aren’t supposed to be alone, anyway, TJ. So, courting or just becoming friends, I can guarantee that we will not have to be alone together, okay? And I would absolutely love to hear you play. I love piano music, even if I don’t play.”

Jack nodded. “If that’s the way you want to court, TJ, I can be there or David can, or Bucky or Steve. We can walk in the garden, listen to you play, have small conversations over tea, the entire day you normally have but including Johnny when you wish. We’ll go to the theatre and the opera, shopping or just looking, read books, have dinners. The idea is for you to become better friends with Johnny so you know if you want to marry him or not.”

“And,” Johnny chuckled, “I can teach you both to drive at the same time, so, again, you aren’t forced to be alone with me, TJ. Trust me, I’m not offended. I _want_ you to get to know me. I really want to get to know _you_.”

Looking between Jack and Johnny, TJ finally settled on his brother once more, “I - - I think I’d like to try that.”

Jack stroked TJ’s hand and nodded. “Good. That’s good, TJ. I’d like to see you try. If you decide you don’t think you and Johnny are compatible, we’ll work things out, right Johnny?”

“Of course. I never wanted an _unwilling_ husband, TJ. Just a husband. But I can wait, years if it takes, for you to decide either way.” Johnny sipped his own juice.

“Right,” Bucky nodded. “So, that leaves David. What’s your opinion?” He grinned at his brother-in-law.

David laughed softly; he looked at Bucky and TJ, “I want both of you _happy_. This seems like the best way of doing so. That is,” David looked at Steve and then Bucky, “if you really want to be married to Steve. No one wants _anyone_ to feel pressured though, if you aren’t ready for marriage, Bucky, there is always another way.”

Nodding, Bucky held up his long fingered left hand, grinning. “Three questions, even if I sound mercenary. One, if I say no, and neither of you inherit, who gets the inheritance?” Bucky grinned.

Johnny shrugged. “My sister, Susie, gets it all.”

Bucky said, “so, things will still be reasonably okay for you pair? Susie wouldn’t cut you both off?

“No, Susie isn’t like that,” Steve answered, “we won’t be cut off.”

Nodding, Bucky lifted a second finger and said, “Okay. Two. If I propose, will I get to be a part of those wonderful factories?”

Steve blinked and looked at Bucky for a few moments and then back at Johnny, “I’m pretty sure there is plenty to be done with the factories, right?”

Johnny laughed, “Steve, if you marry Bucky and inherit everything, Bucky becomes owner of those _wonderful_ factories. So, I’d definitely want to be able to teach him all about my work.”

Looking back at Bucky, Steve said, “well, there you go. Definitely a part of the factories, Buck.”

“Okay,” Bucky said again and put up his third finger to join the first two. “And three. How soon can I get married to this great hunk without looking too desperate?” The proposal was possibly the least romantic sounding one in history.

TJ sputtered on the sip of water he’d been taking, a noise a cross between a laugh and a surprised snort. He quickly grabbed a cloth napkin to clean of the water on his face, his cheeks bright red.

Jack, too, laughed, but he didn’t sound as surprised and hadn’t choked or sputtered. He shook his head and looked at David, as if to share a private joke. David simply smirked at his husband before taking a sip of juice.

Johnny looked at Steve, grinning.

Steve grinned widely at Bucky, his bright eyes glowing with happiness, “as soon as you want, Bucky.”

“Oh!” Bucky leaned closer and whispered, but loudly enough for those around to overhear, “can we let the Captain marry us?”

Laughing softly, Steve reached over to caress his thumb across the brunet’s knuckles, “that’s fine with me, though, I don’t know if it’s possible. The Captain is probably quite busy.” The blond looked over at Jack.

Jack looked to David. “What do you think, love? Should we indulge Bucky and Steve and let the pair marry on the Titanic?”

“There isn’t a better place to be married than on the greatest ship of our time!” David smiled happily.

“Please, Jackie? Ask Captain Fury to marry us?” Bucky begged, reaching over to take Steve’s hand now that the pair was engaged.

Steve grinned at Bucky and then back at Jack, awaiting the brunet’s decision.

“Okay,” Jack laughed. “If Johnny will come with me on behalf of the Omega groom . . . I expect you won’t release Steve’s hand long enough to talk to the Captain yourself?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nope. Mine.”

Steve chuckled, giving Bucky’s hand a firm squeeze.

Bucky looked at TJ and stroked his brother’s hand with his free one. “So, you okay with me getting married, baby?” He seemed unaware that the nickname might be considered childish or demeaning.

Looking at his brother, TJ gave Bucky a wide smile, the first _true_ smile that either Johnny or Steve had seen, on the ship, from the shy boy. “Of course!” TJ said happily.

Bucky looked at Steve and asked softly, “you sure this is okay?” He had suddenly realized Steve might feel as pressured as TJ had.

“I’m _very_ sure this is okay,” Steve lifted Bucky’s hand and kissed the brunet’s long fingers.

Bucky seemed to melt, smiling at Steve with an almost dreamy look in his pale eyes. It was the same look that often passed between Jack and David when they became absorbed in one another. It might have been less than a day, but Bucky and Steve truly did feel as if they’d rediscovered a long lost lover.

A discreet knock interrupted the small group. Jack called out for the person to enter, and a pair of stewards came in to clear away the breakfast.

Jack stood and smiled at Johnny as the blond rose to his feet. “Why don’t we see if we can find the Captain?”

Chuckling, glancing at the absorbed couple, Johnny nodded. “Sooner the better, I think.” He left with the other man, leaving the four others at the slowly cleared table.

Bucky smiled up at Steve. “So, what have you planned for today? And after we’re married, who’s room will be whose? I don’t think we’ll both fit in your tiny cabin.”

“I can take Steve’s cabin and you two can have ours?” TJ offered softly, looking between Steve and Bucky with a small smile.

“That’s very nice of you, TJ,” David smiled at the younger man, “but your’s and Bucky’s cabin have two small beds, I’m not sure those beds would fit both Steve and Bucky on one.”

TJ flushed but didn’t say anything else.

Bucky said, “maybe Johnny would be willing to move to Steve’s cabin? It’s smaller, but it fits one easily. Or, maybe TJ wants the smaller cabin and Johnny can have the double room?” Bucky looked at the teen, grinning, stroking TJ’s hand.

“I don’t mind either way,” TJ shrugged, “I was just offering.”

“Or,” David drawled, his tone teasing; he looked between Steve and Bucky, “you two could always _wait_ until we reach New York to share a room.”

Bucky’s mouth dropped in horror. “Wait, what? No! _David_ ,” he actually whined, “I wanna sleep with my husband!”

Steve chuckled and brought Bucky’s hand to his lips, “I’ll ask Johnny and see if he’s okay with switching rooms.”

“So, does this mean you aren’t going to finish unpacking him this morning?” Bucky teased, mischief in his eyes.

Laughing, Steve shrugged, “depends if he switches rooms or not, Buck.”

“So, you’re gonna wait to unpack him, despite what he said?” Bucky chuckled and firmly twined his fingers with TJ’s. Turning his head, he grinned at his brother. “What say we explore the decks, Teej? Give Steve a chance to do his work?”

“Okay,” TJ nodded, smiling as he pushed out of his chair, taking Bucky with him accidentally, not realizing he hadn’t dropped his brother’s hand.

Bucky followed readily enough, so used to going with his younger brother, holding hands, collaborating on ideas or whims; Bucky didn’t really think what marriage would do to the currently close relationship. Bucky and TJ wouldn’t have as much time together as they were used to. Instead of thinking about the future and emotional bonds, Bucky said, “I met this really nice family in Second Class yesterday. I want you to meet them. They’ve got three pups, and they’re adorable!”

Looking over at his larger, more confident brother, TJ wrapped his arm around the crook of Bucky’s elbow and scooted closer, “whatever you want, Buck,” he said quietly; he turned his head to look at the views the deck had to offer.

As they strode the wooden decks, the view of the coast nearby, Bucky talked about their possible life in America, altered from his previous plans. Now they included convincing Steve to let TJ move in with them and getting a piano. The lovestruck brunet was so busy dreaming he didn’t notice the medium sized non-descript man inspecting the life boat davits until Bucky nearly trampled him.

“Oh! Excuse me!” Bucky flushed and offered a pretty smile.

The man turned and smiled back, a soothing, gentle expression. “No harm done. Are you enjoying the promenade?”

Bucky glanced at TJ then back to the other man and nodded. “Yes, we are,” he confirmed. “I’m James Barnes and this is my brother, Thomas.” Normally, they would wait for introductions, being the younger, but Bucky wanted to meet this nice-seeming man and find out why _he_ wanted to go to America.

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you both. I’m Philip Coulson.” He paused a long moment then added, with a smile, “the ship’s builder. How do you like Titanic?”

TJ looked at Philip with wide eyes and then looked back at his brother; the smaller twin stepped even closer to Bucky. He’d never met a _builder_ before, let alone one talented enough to have constructed as fine a ship as _Titanic_.

From behind the siblings came another voice, one vaguely familiar from dinner the night before. “You’re speechless? You love it? No, wait, maybe you’re trying to be polite . . . hate it? You hate it,” the man settled on the last with a sort of resignation in his voice.

TJ jumped at the unexpected voice and his eyes widened even more as he looked at Philip, “oh! No, sir, of course not! I - - I . . . the ship is beautiful!”

Pepper lightly smacked Tony’s arm, “Tony! You frightened him!”

“Me? Frightening? No, he’s not scared of me. I wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Tony whirled to look at the brothers. “You’re not scared of me, right? Of course not. Pepper’s just being foolish. Isn’t she?” Not giving TJ much time to form an answer, Tony frowned, looking worried, “oh . . uh . . .you _are_ scared? Of me? Damn, I’ve done it again. Now America’s going to hate me. We’ll have to move _again_!”

“N - - no!” TJ looked between Pepper, Tony and Bucky, who was laughing at Tony’s apparent nonsense. TJ frowned softly at seeing Bucky laughing, unsure if he had missed a joke. _This_ was why TJ liked having David or Jack with him; they’d explain what he’d misunderstood.

Bucky hugged TJ closer. “Mr. Stark is teasing, Teej. He seems to either hate silence or love to hear himself talking.”

Tony blinked, surprised, and looked at Pepper.

“James has a point, dear,” Pepper laughed, looking at her husband.

Coulson smiled at the interplay, not interrupting. He did turn and offer his smile to a slightly taller man with greying hair and spectacles, wearing a ship’s uniform of an officer. The other man smiled at the small group shyly, reminding Bucky instantly of what TJ might be like in later years. Bucky couldn’t help but smile back. Phil softly said, “this is Doctor Banner, ship’s surgeon.”

TJ smiled softly at the new man; he then let his eyes fall not wanting to say something else wrong.

“Well, I . . .” Tony’s attention was caught by something and he began to wander in that direction without warning, practically dragging his wife with him, not saying goodbye.

Bucky laughed. “Well, I didn’t get to invite them to my wedding. But, as builder and chief surgeon, I invite you both.” Bucky looked at the other pair of men, both quiet and unassuming, people TJ could easily get comfortable around. “I’m not yet sure when it is, but I’ll have a message sent as soon as I know.”

The builder seemed to preen a bit at the knowledge that this young man might have fallen in love or even set his wedding date on Titanic. “If I have nothing else scheduled, I will be there, Mr. Barnes.” The surgeon nodded his agreement, answering softly enough not to be understood verbally.

TJ looked between the two quiet men, feeling more at ease with them than the obnoxious Tony Stark. “My brother re-met his love on your ship, Mr. Coulson,” the smaller brother figured that the builder would like to know such a wonderful story.

Looking absolutely delighted, Coulson nodded. “That’s wonderful. I certainly wish to make time to attend your wedding. Might I know the name of the lucky lady?”

Bucky laughed, but not in a mean way. “ _His_ name is Steve Rogers and he’s the servant of John Storm.” Bucky had no shame in marrying a servant.

Coulson blinked and his smile softened even more. “Then I will be honored to attend your wedding to _him_ , young James. Thank you for inviting me. I don’t mean to be rude, but I come on these maiden cruises to verify my ships are sound. I was just inspecting the decks and lifeboats.”

Bucky nodded. “By all means. Heaven forbid we’ll need them and one springs a leak or something. C’mon, TJ, I want you to meet the Bartons in Second Class.”

Sighing, TJ let Bucky drag him further down the decks; he felt like he’d met enough new people that day but he wasn’t one to deny his brother much of anything.

Smiling, Bucky guided the teen down to the second class decks, but he didn’t see the small family from the evening before. So, he continued leading his brother on their exploration of the huge ship, leading down to the third class area on the aft deck. He smiled as he looked around, barely noticing a group of young men playing football with a homemade ball.

A large bull of a man with a bowler hat, laughing as he went after the battered ball, also didn’t see the brothers as he chased after the ball. He collided with Bucky, sending all three men tumbling to the ground in a heap; he hadn’t hit Bucky _hard_ , merely winded him and then tripped trying to correct himself.

Trying to catch his breath, lying flat on his back, Bucky started laughing. He looked over at the bigger guy, at least four inches taller than the Barnes siblings and built like a warehouse. Grinning, he said, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” It never struck Bucky to be condescending or rude to the man of such lower station than himself.

Pushing himself to his knees, relief in his eyes at having knocked over an _understanding_ man, “hurt me? I’m worried I hurt _you_ ,” the man, clearly American, said and looked at Bucky.

Laughing, Bucky shook his head. “Nah, I’m sturdy. Could probably throw me at an iceberg and I’d make it out.” He turned and noticed TJ on the deck, his smile instantly slipping to intense worry. “Teej? You hurt, baby?”

TJ shook his head, pushing up to his knees, “I’m okay.” He blinked at the large man and then at Bucky and back to the stranger, “I’m sorry we were in your way, sir.”

The red-haired man’s eyebrows shot up in a look of pure shock; first-class passengers did _not_ apologize to third-class, especially first-class Omegas. “I should’ve been paying attention, I am very sorry,” he stood up and offered his hand to TJ, sensing that the larger of the two men would prefer him to help the smaller first. TJ took the offered hand with a grateful, shy smile and let the large man haul him to his feet.

“If you’d been looking out for every idiot who strolled in front of a football game, you’d have lost the ball into the ocean!” Bucky laughed. He held up the homemade, mostly round object. “But I saved it.”

“Thanks,” the man took the ball and threw it at another man who’d been playing; turning back to the brothers, he offered his hand to Bucky, “the name’s Timothy Dugan.”

Bucky took the proffered hand and hefted himself up, still grinning. “I’m Bucky to my friends. So, Bucky, please. And this is my brother, TJ.”

“Oh, then please, call me Dum Dum,” the large man grinned widely at Bucky and TJ.

“Like in the sound a drum makes?” Bucky grinned wider. “He’s musical like you, Teej!”

The smaller brother flushed and stepped closer to Bucky, giving Dum Dum another small smile before ducking his head.

“I wish I had a musical talent,” Dum Dum chuckled, bending down to pick up his hat. He brushed it off before putting it back on his head. “I don’t have a musical bone in my body! It’s actually a circus name but it just stuck.”

“Circus?” Bucky looked impressed. “Hard work, lots of travel, performing for strangers circus?”

“You bet,” Dum Dum laughed, “I’m retired now, heading back to my family in Boston,” he gestured to the ongoing game behind him, “either of you play?”

“Yes, I do. But I don’t have time to play the game right now. I’m waiting for word from my brother as to when the Captain might perform my wedding. Once I find out that, I can schedule play time, if you want?” Bucky grinned, eyeing the group of guys and seeming unbothered that he might not fit in.

“Congratulations,” Dum Dum slapped Bucky’s shoulder in a friendly manner, as if they’d been friends for years, “a wedding on the Titanic! Not a better place in the world, huh?”

“And very fitting since I re-met him on the Titanic, too,” Bucky rocked on his heels in joy, grinning like a fool.

Not seeming surprised by the fact that Bucky would be marrying someone he’d literally _just_ came back into contact with, Dum Dum smiled, “well, that’ll be a story to tell the pups, if you choose to have some, wouldn’t it?”

“I’d love pups,” Bucky breathed happily. “I’ll have to talk Steve into pregnancy . . . after we’ve had some time to ourselves, of course.” He looked towards the ocean and sighed. “Just imagine the news stories? The big headline will be ‘ _Couple fall in love and marry on Ship of Dreams.’_ Romantic, huh?”

“I’d say,” Dum Dum grinned, “that’d be a story I’d love to read.”

“Hey, if I can get word to you in time, would you like to come to the wedding?” Bucky turned his head to grin up at Dum Dum. “I promise you won’t have to dress in a fancy suit, just your Sunday best is fine.”

“I’d love to,” Dum Dum agreed with a nod.

Nodding, Bucky offered his hand for a shake. “Gotta go, Dum Dum. You win that match, you hear?” He grinned and nodded towards the football game.

Laughing loudly, Dum Dum took Bucky’s hand and gave it a firm shake, “I’ll do my best. I’ll see you two later, yeah?”

“Right, see you, Dum Dum.” Bucky waved to the general group and turned TJ, guiding him back towards Second Class. “Hey, I think I’ll invite the Bartons, too. They’re friends of Steve’s, you know?”

“Might as well invite the whole ship at this point,” TJ teased softly, linking his arm once more with Bucky’s.

“You don’t mind, do you, Teej?” Bucky stopped and studied the teen with worried eyes.

“Why would I mind?” TJ blinked in surprise, “it’s your wedding, Buck, you get to invite whoever you please.”

“Think Steve will be upset?” Bucky suddenly worried, tugging his bottom lip in between his teeth and worrying at it.

“I don’t think Steve will care, Bucky, as long as he gets to marry you, he’s going to be happy,” TJ shrugged.

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed then suddenly hugged TJ, hard. “I can’t believe I’m going to _finally_ marry Steve. God, I feel sick.” Bucky put a hand over his abdomen.

“Well, puke over the side of the ship, will ya?” TJ laughed softly, but he looked at his brother with slightly worried eyes. “You _are_ happy that you’re getting married right? I . . . If you want more time - - I’m sure Jack can figure something out.”

Bucky shook his head and sighed. “No, it’s just my nerves. You know every time things start going good, I get sick worrying about when and how they’ll go bad. I’m being silly, TJ, that’s all.”

“Not silly,” TJ shook his head, “you just sound like every other person right before their wedding. I’m pretty sure it’s normal,” the smaller man didn’t want to voice his concerns over how Bucky getting married could affect their relationship. Bucky had promised to ask Steve if it’d be okay if TJ moved in, but TJ wasn’t sure _he_ wanted to live with Bucky _and_ Steve. TJ had never been apart from his brother before and the thought that Bucky might be leaving him terrified him.

Bucky dropped his hand from his stomach and hugged his brother fiercely. “I _love_ you, TJ! Don’t ever change. You’re perfect the way you are!”

Looking surprised, TJ hugged Bucky back, “I love you, too, Buck. And . . . thanks. You’re a good brother, Bucky, and you’ll be a good husband.”

Slowly, Bucky pulled back and nodded, wiping suspiciously at his eyes. He sniffled once. “Okay, track down the Barton Five.” He grabbed his brother’s hand and led him back up to Second Class, flagging down a steward with short dark hair and a name tag reading _Rollins_.

“Excuse us, please? We’re looking for the Barton family? Three pups, man, and woman?” Bucky asked politely, smiling at the crew member.

“I know of them, Sir,” Rollins nodded, “if you two would follow me.”

Bucky grinned at TJ and tugged his little brother after the steward. When they got to the right cabin, Bucky thanked Rollins very prettily, and with a small tip as expected. He then knocked on the door, bouncing excitedly as he waited for his new friends.

“Oh! I’ll get the door!” an excited little boy’s voice came through the panel to the men on the other side.

“You most certainly will not,” a woman’s voice followed right after; there was a few moments of noise and then the door opened, “oh! James, was it?” Natasha looked surprised.

Bucky nodded, “Bucky, if you plan to attend my wedding to Steve?” he smiled wide.

“I didn’t know you two were engaged! Neither of you said anything yesterday!” Natasha said.

“We got engaged this morning,” Bucky bounced again. “Oh, this is my brother, Thomas. TJ, this is Natasha Barton. Those are Daniel, the big boy there, the girl is Natalie, and the infant is Benjamin, right?” he grinned at Natasha.

“Very right,” Natasha nodded and then smiled at TJ, who gave her a small nod and smile before looking down. TJ had met a lot of people in a short amount of time and he was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed.

“Where’s Mr. Barton?” Bucky asked amiably.

“Clint?” Natasha laughed and opened the door wider, revealing her husband, “he’s right here.”

“Married to Steve, huh?” Clint grinned and offered his hand to Bucky. “Well, he _is_ a catch. Glad he found someone that sees his value.” Clint knew, after all, that Bucky was a First Class passenger and Steve was a servant. Without prospect of wealth, the only thing Bucky _could_ be marrying Steve for was love.

Bucky grinned. “Want you all to come to the wedding. Not sure when it is. I’ll send a note down? We’re hoping the Captain has time to marry us on this trip.”

“How lovely,” Natasha commented.

Nodding, grinning widely, Clint said, “very romantic. Hey, Mrs. Barton? Would you like to marry me? Maybe we can get the Captain, too?”

“I think one wedding is enough, dear,” Natasha laughed.

Nodding, Clint shrugged. “Well, don’t tell me later that you regret missing the opportunity to marry me on the Titanic, sweetheart.” He scooped up their infant, nuzzling the pup’s tummy and making little Benjamin giggle.

Bucky grabbed TJ’s hand once more. “Sorry, gotta get going again. Need to find out _when_ the wedding is, or we’ll _all_ miss it!” He waved to the family and pulled his brother from the cabin. “Aren’t they great?”

“They seem nice,” TJ agreed with a nod.

“Nice? Well, at least you grant them that much, my overcritical brother,” Bucky teased, winking. He led TJ back to the outer decks so they could see the ocean some more.

TJ stopped walking to look over the railing, down at the waters. He smiled as he looked down at the ocean.

Bucky leaned on the rail, shoulder to shoulder with his brother. “Remember when we were little and Mama wanted to teach you to swim? But you were afraid the mermaids would steal you?”

Looking over at his brother, TJ flushed and nodded, “yeah? Both you and Jack tried to drag me in but . . .” he looked back down at the water.

“Know what, Teej? When we get to New York? I’m gonna teach you to swim!” Bucky grinned, turning his head to TJ. “No mermaids in New York to steal my precious brother.”

Turning his head to look at Bucky, TJ smiled softly, “don’t know about that. Mermaids can be anywhere,” he joked quietly, “really, you don’t hafta.”

“Wait!” Bucky grinned wider, straightening. “There’s a _heated_ swimming pool in First Class. I can teach you to swim there! No mermaids!”

Flushing, TJ bit his bottom lip, “people . . . they would make fun of me, Buck. Most people my age know how to swim . . . even most Omegas.”

Bucky frowned. “Let them try,” he growled fiercely. “I won’t stand for them to even blink funny at a man trying to better himself!”

Looking at his brother, TJ smirked softly, “you won’t have time to teach me to swim, Buck. You’ll need to spend time with your new husband.”

“And what can’t I do in public with Steve except what’s done after dark?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother. “Steve can join us in the pool and hit anyone who dares laugh.”

“A - - are you sure, Buck? Really, it can wait . . .” TJ looked back down at the ocean far below them, “it’s not like I’ll need to learn anytime soon anyways.”

“Well,” Bucky looked around the promenade deck then nodded on a sigh, “I’d hate for you to panic and drown in a swimming pool on an unsinkable ship. Yeah, it can wait until New York.” Bucky nudged TJ’s arm. “Wanna race? See who can get to Jack’s cabin first?”

“You know I’ve always been faster,” TJ grinned, nudging his brother in return.

“Really?” Bucky bolted off without warning, stealing a head start. TJ took off after his brother with a smile.


	3. A Race to Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Anxiety, Self-doubt, Fear of Dogs, Heart-to-heart talks, sex**

When the twins barreled through the door to Jack and David’s cabin, panting, Bucky on the heels of TJ, they interrupted a tender kiss between the two older men. “Oops,” Bucky laughed, trying to catch his breath.

Jack sighed and shook his head, glancing over at his two brothers. “Please tell me it was a race, not an escape?” He held David’s shoulders, but he leaned slightly away from his husband.

“Just proving to Bucky that I am indeed _faster_ , even when he cheats!” TJ laughed, looking at Bucky, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Jack let go of David and stood, buttoning his own shirt, proof that they had indeed interrupted something. “Well, is there a reason your race ended in _my_ sleeping room?”

“Oh,” TJ flushed, finally realizing what they’d interrupted, making David laugh softly. “Uh - - it’s Bucky’s fault, really. He wanted to know when his wedding is?”

Bucky laughed, eyes widening. “ _My_ fault? Gee, thanks brother dear.” He shook his head and turned back to the older men. “Sorry to barge in, but when am I getting married? I want a chance to show off my beautiful husband on the ship before we get to boring old New York!”

“Five tonight. We meet the Captain at half before. So, now you know. Tell the world. Leave me and _my_ husband some private time, please?” Jack smiled fondly at his two brothers and pointed towards the door with an imperious finger.

Flushing brighter, TJ backed out and grabbed Bucky’s arm, dragging his brother out with him and shutting the door.

Bucky laughed, bending over and planting one hand on the wall. “Okay, I guess that answers my question about what Steve and I can do during the day that wouldn’t involve other people.”

Flushing more, TJ rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess so . . .” he stood awkwardly in the corridor.

“Oh!” Bucky straightened and grinned wider. “I’ve got to send messages about the time! And I’ve got to find Steve to make sure he knows. And I need to pick an outfit . . . white is for girls, right? Can boys be married in white? Do I have anything white with me?” He looked at his twin and put his hand over his tummy again, biting his lip. “And . . . what about tonight? What if Steve . . . changed his mind? What if it was a spur of the moment thing? What if he doesn’t like what he sees under my clothes?” Bucky’s right hand dragged up his left flank, worried about the automobile scars still very evident on his left side. He’d been fortunate his arm had healed so well he had no difficulty with it.

“I doubt he’s changed his mind and,” TJ smiled at his twin, “he’d be stupid if he doesn’t like you. You’re gorgeous, Buck! One of the strongest Alphas I know!” TJ didn’t mention that Bucky was literally one of the _only_ Alpha’s he knew.

“But I’m not perfect, TJ,” Bucky met his brother’s eyes. “I’m . . . damaged.” He rarely let his own scars bother him, or at least, he rarely let anyone _know_ the scars bothered him.

TJ grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled the larger man into their shared cabin. He sat Bucky on the edge of his bed and went over to Bucky’s wardrobe. He opened it and began sifting through it’s contents. TJ may be shy, but he had always had a passion for fashion and looking nice and liked to help his brothers pick their clothes. He pulled out Bucky’s finest tuxedo, made of expensive white fabric. “Can’t believe you forgot you owned this!” TJ grinned at Bucky.

“I didn’t think I packed it,” Bucky flushed, looking at the beautiful outfit. He took a deep breath and looked at TJ, pale eyes wide.

“ _You_ didn’t, I did,” TJ continued to smile, “seemed like a shame to leave something like this behind. Didn’t Mama get you this as a gift, from Paris, right?”

“Yeah, she did. Said I was to wear it to Jack’s wedding to David, but it wasn’t ready in time. The tailor really upset Mama.” Bucky ran his left hand through his long hair and to the back of his neck.

Smile fading just slightly, TJ put the tuxedo back into the wardrobe and went over to his brother, “you okay? You don’t hafta wear that if you don’t want to. You can wear your black one . . . probably more _Alpha_ -like.”

“Am I doing the right thing, Teej? I _want_ to be with Steve . . . but . . . is this too fast?” Bucky looked troubled, chewing his bottom lip.

“I’m sure there’s plenty of people who get married to someone that they just met . . . I was going to. And, you didn’t _just_ meet Steve, either. You’ve known him for practically your whole life . . . have been lovers with him, even. As long as you’re happy, that’s what matters,” TJ sat on the bed next to Bucky.

“And will being with Steve make _him_ happy? What if he’s accepting to protect his reputation? Or what if he feels rushed?” Bucky began wringing his hands together.

“Bucky,” TJ bumped his shoulder with his brother’s, “what’s the real reason you’re so nervous? You know Jack and Johnny gave Steve no reason to feel rushed and he was returning your flirting at dinner. You’ve _loved_ him before.”

“I . . .” Bucky looked down. “I want to lie with Steve so bad it hurts, Teej . . . but I don’t think I can _sleep_ in the same bed with anyone but you. I’ll just lie awake all night.” It wasn’t his biggest worry, but it was certainly an important one to Bucky, especially as it meant TJ wouldn’t have Bucky there to coax him to sleep, either. Both brothers had trouble sleeping alone since the car accident that had taken their parents and nearly taken Bucky.

Blinking, looking shocked, TJ looked at Bucky with wide eyes, “I - - I . . . I’m sure Steve will cuddle with you, Bucky. He seems like a cuddler . . .” he tried to reassure his older brother, despite his own worries; he didn’t want Bucky backing out because of something silly like TJ needing cuddles late at night.

“And who’s gonna cuddle you, Teej?” Bucky turned and hugged his brother close, trembling.

TJ shrugged, trying for nonchalance, “I’ll be fine, Bucky, really. Maybe . . . maybe eventually if I get married to Johnny . . . he’ll be okay with cuddling?”

Lifting his face, studying TJ, Bucky asked softly, “what if I’m not good enough? Steve’s lived in _Paris_. He loves men _and_ women, TJ. what if he finds me backward? And I disgust him once we’re finally in bed?”

“You _won’t_ ,” TJ reassured his brother softly, “he’s going to love everything about you, Buck. What is there not to love? You’re one of the best guys in the world. Steve’s lucky to be marrying you.”

“David and Jack would die for each other, TJ . . . am I worth dying for?” Bucky let go of TJ to hug himself, his right-hand fingers playing absently over the sleeve covering the well-healed scars on his left arm.

“Yes, you are,” TJ said with certainty.

Bucky suddenly threw himself from the bunk and dug into his private suitcase, under some still unpacked pajamas. He pulled out a small stuffed toy in the shape of a bear. It was something his Mama had made when he was in the cradle. TJ’d had a small stuffed wolf that had been destroyed in the accident. Drawing a deep breath, Bucky stepped in front of TJ and held the bear out to him, determination and love swirling in his pale eyes. “You can cuddle Bucky Bear, TJ. I . . . I’ll have Steve to cuddle in the dark. So, you can have Bucky Bear to cuddle.”

Eyes going wide, TJ looked between the bear and Bucky; after several moments the smaller brunet carefully reached out and took the bear, his fingers caressing over the soft fabric. “A - - are you sure?” He asked softly.

Hugging TJ again, Bucky nodded and kissed his brother’s temple. “Positive, TJ. Bucky Bear will keep away the nightmares. He always does.”

Hugging his brother tightly, TJ nuzzled his brother’s neck, “Steve’s gonna make you happy, Bucky, and you’re gonna make him happy.”

“And someday, TJ, you’ll find someone to make you happy, too.” Bucky leaned into his brother.

“Perhaps,” TJ said softly and pulled away, wiping at his eyes and giving his brother a watery smile. He walked over to his bed and placed the bear carefully on the mattress. “C’mon, you gotta find Steve so you can tell him when he’s getting married if Johnny hasn’t already done so, then we gotta get you ready for your wedding!”

“And I’ve got to send notes to the guests!” Bucky looked worried again, trying to think of everything he had to do. He bolted for the cabin door and flung it open, startling Steve with a rather large American Boxer on a leash.

“I’ll handle the guests, Buck - -” TJ’s mouth snapped shut at the sight of Steve, freezing a few steps behind his brother.

“You have a dog?” Bucky said nervously. Unlike TJ, Bucky wasn’t too fond of large dogs . . . not since one had run in front of his parent’s automobile and caused that crash. He sidled away from the very large canine.

TJ grinned brightly and knelt down in front of the boxer; the dog wagged its short tail and nuzzled into TJ’s awaiting palm, licking at the smaller man’s hand, causing TJ’s smile to widen even more.

Steve looked down at TJ and his dog, smiling softly, and then at Bucky; noting the brunet’s nervousness, Steve’s smile faded, “uh . . . yes? This is Dodger, he’s really friendly, Bucky, I promise.”

“Friendly, I see,” Bucky agreed, worry in his eyes, his right hand instantly going across his abdomen.

“I promise he’s not gonna hurt you or TJ,” Steve assured, patting the dog’s butt gently so the dog would sit down. TJ simply sat down with Dodger, continuing to pet him. “I hope a dog is okay?” Steve looked at Bucky with a worried frown.

“Oh, uh . . .” Bucky swallowed, his mouth feeling suddenly dry. “I’m sure he’d never intentionally hurt anyone, Steve . . .” he managed to choke out.

“Bucky?” Steve handed the end of the leash to TJ, who took it readily. He stepped closer to his fiance; gently cupping the brunet’s face in between his hands, Steve asked, “Bucky? You alright?” The large Omega’s scent became concerned, worried, but Steve tried to keep his tone calm.

Scent tinged with fear, Bucky didn’t pull away from Steve, but his eyes were rolled sideways so he could keep the dog in his sight at all times. “Yeah . . . sure.” He swallowed again. “Trained, is he?”

“Yes, he is,” Steve reassured; he never took his eyes off Bucky, “TJ? Would you mind taking Dodger for a walk?”

“Sure,” TJ grinned, not caring or realizing that wasn’t something a first class passenger did. The tall brunet looked at his brother, “I’ll make sure the notices get to the guests, too, Bucky, don’t worry.” Although getting the invitations to the guests would require TJ to speak to others on his own, the smaller brunet wanted to ease his brother’s worries in any way he could.

Bucky nodded, but still kept his eyes, wide in barely controlled panic, on the dog. “Thanks?” he croaked.

“I’ll see you in a bit, Buck,” TJ said, “and good afternoon, Steve,” and with that the slim brunet left the room, taking Dodger with him.

Steve continued to look at Bucky, “Bucky? I’m guessing you aren’t a fan of dogs? I don’t remember you not liking them before?” He soothed his thumbs over the brunet’s cheeks.

Once the door shut between him and the dog, Bucky let out a whimper, tearing his eyes from the barrier to meet Steve’s concerned blue ones. “I don’t want him hurting TJ . . .” He suddenly felt like a failure of an Alpha, being afraid of a dog, but he couldn’t help it.

“Dodger is really well behaved, Bucky, I promise. He’s not gonna hurt TJ,” Steve assured, continuing to trace his thumbs over Bucky’s cheeks.

“That’s what _they_ said about the dog,” Bucky hugged himself suddenly, curling slightly towards the left, as if unconsciously protecting that side. “But it killed them . . .”

“A dog killed people you cared about?” Steve guessed, still frowning in his worry over his fiance. Steve knew that Bucky’s parents had been killed in an automobile accident, though he didn’t know many of the details.

“It got away. It was _excited_ they said, but it was _well trained_ they promised. But it ran in front of the automobile and they died. And it _hurt_!” Bucky suddenly snapped his eyes back up to Steve’s and his tone ended on a helpless whimper, his right hand going to his left flank.

“Your parents?” Steve asked softly, “I’m sorry, Bucky, I had no idea a dog caused that accident. I’ll find Dodger a new home when we get to New York, okay?”

“You - - you’d give up _your dog_ for me?” Bucky looked just as shocked as he had when he saw the dog a few minutes before. The offer of sacrifice seemed to break through his memories, and Bucky let out a very soft whimper then threw his arms around his fiance and hugged tightly. “But you might not even like me after you see me . . .” he whispered to the Omega, hating the idea of making Steve sacrifice his beloved dog.

“There’s nothing I’ll see that I won’t like about you,” Steve promised, wrapping his arms around the brunet, “and of course I’d do that for you. My home will be your home, Bucky, and you deserve to be comfortable. Maybe even TJ would like to take Dodger? He seemed to really like him.”

“TJ? And . . . the dog?” Bucky shuddered and looked up at Steve, pressing into him. “TJ likes dogs better than autos . . .”

“Or if you’d rather I can find someone else to take Dodger,” Steve suggested with a kiss to Bucky’s temple, “I want you happy and comfortable, my love.”

“You only just re-met me, Steve . . . how long have you known the dog?” he couldn’t even seem to remember Steve’s pet’s name, he was so shaken by the idea of the big dog.

“That doesn’t matter, Bucky, I’m marrying _you_. You take precedence over Dodger,” Steve ran his hands soothingly down Bucky’s back. “You take precedence over anything, Bucky.”

“Dodger . . . sounds like a dog that runs in front of things,” Bucky buried his face in Steve’s broad chest with a sob.

Frowning, unsure what to say or do, Steve continued to hold Bucky, wondering if he should go get Jack.

“You can keep the dog,” Bucky sobbed softly.

“I don’t want to keep the dog if this is how he makes you feel, sweetheart,” Steve said honestly.

Backing up slightly, Bucky began unbuttoning his shirt, not meeting Steve’s eyes. “Won’t matter, Steve. You’ll want the dog more once you see how broken I really am. Not really a fit Alpha.” He pulled off the shirt before it was half undone, revealing severe, thick scars crisscrossing his left side, chest, back, and arm. Bucky kept his eyes down, his arms still trapped in the shirt, standing there and trembling.

Steve stepped closer to Bucky and began to gently kiss whatever scarred skin he could reach. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, that you had to endure so much pain,” the blond continued to kiss the brunet’s skin, traveling up his shoulder until he reached Bucky’s lips. “You’re still the best Alpha there is, Buck. That hasn’t changed.”

“Wasn’t bad. Mostly numb,” Bucky sobbed, instinctively kissing back. “Hurt worse to bury my parents.”

“I’m sorry, my love,” Steve repeated, unsure what else he could say or do, wanting to take Bucky’s pain and misery but unable to do so.

“TJ’s been jumpy and had nightmares ever since. So do I. He wasn’t hurt bad. He got thrown into . . .” Bucky’s sob suddenly broke into a chuckle that sounded half pained, half amused, “a farmer’s manure pile. It saved his life.” Shaking his head, kissing Steve’s lips softly again, Bucky whispered, “don’t tell him I said so. I think TJ thinks everyone looking at him can still tell.”

“It’ll be our secret,” Steve vowed, kissing Bucky’s lips again, “it seems your brother is a very lucky boy. Has a guardian angel or something,” the blond moved his lips back down Bucky’s scarred left side.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, letting his head fall back to expose his neck, not thinking much. “He’s nearly died three times, but always pulls through. My brother’s special.”

“Three times?” Steve asked, wanting to distract Bucky from the horror of seeing Dodger; TJ always seemed like a good subject that Bucky opened up about readily enough. Even though Steve mostly knew what had happened in Bucky’s past, it seemed to be grounding him to talk about his baby brother.

Nodding, Bucky said, “when he was born, his birth cord was around his neck. But he lived. And then when he was six, we both got scarlet fever. But turned out the doctor was wrong, and we were both just suffering from a high fever and rash from something we ate. Then the auto accident.” Bucky finished pushing the shirt off his arms, freeing his hands so he could lift them to wrap around the back of Steve’s neck, enjoying the kisses. He began returning the affectionate attention, caressing the nape of Steve’s neck and trailing kisses across his cheek and to his pulse point, right to Steve’s scent gland.

Humming under Bucky’s attentions, Steve extended his neck to let Bucky continue kissing, “no wonder you and Jack spoil him,” the blond breathed out, his bright blue eyes meeting Bucky’s pale ones. “But,” Steve turned Bucky’s hand around so he could kiss his fiance’s palm, “I think it’s time someone spoils _you_ , Bucky.”

“Me?” Bucky breathed, catching on the remnants of his sob. “But I’m not that special, not like TJ. He’s a protege on the piano, Steve! All I do is look after TJ. And I’m an _Alpha_. I’m supposed to be spoiling _you_ , the Omega.”

“You’re very special, Bucky,” Steve assured, “you are the kindest, most loving man I know. I’ve never seen someone who puts others before himself like you do. But, now,” Steve kissed Bucky’s lips, “I want to spoil you, sweetheart. If I’m counting right, and there isn’t anything else, you’ve nearly died _twice_ , Buck. Yet, here you are, so beautiful and brave. Just because you are an Alpha doesn’t mean you can’t be spoiled, too, Buck.”

“It was a rash and fever, but nothing so deadly as Scarlet Fever,” Bucky breathed out, stroking Steve’s shoulders. “And the car, everyone was in that accident, not just me.” He shook his head, lifting his fingers to stroke Steve’s cheek. “Like I told Dum Dum, you can throw me at an iceberg and I’ll just bounce right back.”

“Mi makes you special, Buck. Not everyone can bounce back,” Steve murmured, kissing his fiance again.

“Steve . . . the . . .” Bucky gestured with his left, “this doesn’t disgust you? The doctors said I can . . . love in the dark and it won’t disgust my future lover? I don’t mind . . .”

“If I could, Bucky,” Steve breathed out, kissing Bucky’s scarred flesh once more, “I would make love to you right now, in the middle of the day, so I could love every inch of you like you deserve.”

“Would you?” Bucky’s breath hitched and he leaned into Steve. “In the light? And . . . we could _see_ each other? You’re so beautiful . . . I want to see you when we . . . love again.”

“So are you, Bucky,” Steve looked at his fiance, “you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. I want to love you all day, _after_ we are married though. Traditions and all that,” The blond kissed Bucky, “after I plan to love you for hours on end. I miss your touch, Buck.”

“Five tonight,” Bucky breathed. “Jack said we’re getting married at five.” He kissed Steve’s neck, nuzzling and very lightly lapping to taste his fiance’s smooth skin. “Then I make you _my_ Omega for all time.”

“Johnny told me,” Steve said softly, exposing his neck to the other man, “he also said he would be fine switching rooms, my love. I want to be your Omega, Buck, always have.”

Smiling against Steve’s neck, Bucky kissed again. “And . . . you’ll give Dodger to TJ? Or Johnny? You won’t be upset with me later?”

“I promise, Bucky,” Steve said honestly, “I want you happy. I’ll ask Johnny first and if he doesn’t want Dodger, then I’ll ask TJ, okay?”

Nodding, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, burying his face in his lover’s neck, taking a deep breath of Steve’s earthy, sunshine smell. “Okay, thanks . . . thank you, Stevie . . .”

A knock sounded on the door, “Bucky? Steve?” TJ called out, “is it okay to come in? I dropped Dodger off with Johnny.”

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky called back, face still in Steve’s neck.

TJ opened the door and stepped inside, looking surprised to see the two other men so intimately embraced. “Um . . . the invitations have been sent out.”

Nodding, Bucky never lifted his face from Steve’s neck, where he breathed in the comforting scent of the other man. “Thanks, baby,” Bucky said, sounding raspy, like he’d been crying.

“I - - I’ll leave you two,” TJ said softly, stepping back toward the door.

Finally, Bucky backed away from Steve. “Not necessary, TJ, really,” Bucky offered his brother a smile. “Steve was telling me that I’m beautiful . . . we’re gonna . . . become mates after the wedding.” He reached for his shirt. “I kinda panicked over . . . Dodger.” It was obvious he kept very little, if anything, from his younger brother.

Nodding, understanding why his brother would be scared over Dodger, TJ looked at Steve and then back at Bucky, “well, that’s good. But, really, I can give you two some more time . . . Jack will expect you at lunch though.”

Bucky hugged TJ then started putting on his shirt. “Tempting as it is to spend hours kissing Steve and trying to convince him to let me defile him, I think we’ll behave. Steve’s being totally noble over here.” He smiled softly at Steve, feeling . . . _pretty_ under the warm gaze of his finace. Maybe Alphas didn’t generally like feeling _pretty_ , but Bucky did. He’d always enjoyed being as beautiful as Steve, and with Steve so healthy and strong, Bucky wanted to match his lover . . . he felt Steve deserved beauty. The man was an artist, after all.

“Well, maybe you two can get to know each other a little more before lunch,” TJ bowed formally to both his brother and Steve, “I’ll go bother Jack and David or maybe Johnny,” TJ turned back for the door again.

“No!” Bucky reached for TJ, “Steve _say_ something. He thinks you’re mad at him because you're so quiet! TJ, Steve’s not upset about you coming into our cabin. It’s _your_ room!”

“I’m not upset, TJ, I promise,” Steve gave the shy boy a smile.

“Really, baby, this isn’t as bad as it looks. We were talking about Dodger and so I showed him the scars. And, aside from some kisses, that’s it.” Bucky grinned at TJ. “You know I don’t lie to you, Teej. Come on back in and, please? Let Steve tell you what he plans for Dodger?”

Looking between Bucky and Steve for a moment, TJ finally nodded and asked, “what about Dodger?”

Bucky grabbed TJ to have him sit on the one bed, next to Bucky, ignoring the fact that his own shirt was still unbuttoned. It was obvious that he normally buried his feeling about his scars, especially when compared to the miracle of TJ’s life.

Steve sat on the other bed, facing the twins, close enough so that TJ could start getting comfortable with him but far away enough not to push things too fast. “TJ,” Steve began, giving the smaller brunet a gentle smile, “I had no idea about Bucky’s . . .”

“ _Fear_ , you can say it, Steve. My brothers already know,” Bucky said, gently, taking TJ’s hand.

Nodding, Steve gave Bucky a smile before looking back at TJ, who’d scooted closer to his brother. Steve continued, “I know now that I won’t be able to keep Dodger. I want Bucky happy and comfortable in his own home. Now, can you look at me, sweetie?” Steve ducked his head to meet TJ’s eyes as the shy boy looked back up at Steve. Once TJ lifted his head, Steve nodded and continued to smile at TJ, “I’m going to ask Johnny first if he would like to take Dodger for me. But if Johnny refuses, TJ, I was going to ask _you_ , if you would like to take Dodger.”

TJ’s eyes widened and he looked at Bucky and then back at Steve, “you - - me? You want to . . .” the smaller brunet could understand completely why Steve would want to ask Johnny first, but that Steve would even _consider_ him was a very big deal to TJ.

“Yes, if Johnny refuses, would you take Dodger? Give him a good home?” Steve asked gently.

“Yes! Of course! He was so well behaved!” TJ beamed and looked at Bucky, “honest, he was, Buck! You shoulda seen him on the decks, didn’t pull on the leash or anything! Even with the other dogs walking by!”

Bucky swallowed and nodded. “Oh . . . okay. Maybe . . . maybe I can get to know him a bit? But . . .” he looked at Steve with suddenly wide pale-blue eyes. “I’m not sure I could live with him?”

Nodding, understanding what Bucky was saying, Steve looked at TJ, “if you were to take Dodger, TJ, you might not be able to live with me and Bucky.”

Bucky drew his breath in, stiffening, beginning to tremble again. “That’s . . .” he obviously hadn’t thought of that. “But . . . I can't kick TJ out, Stevie!”

TJ looked between Steve and Bucky; after a moment he said softly, “Bucky, if Johnny says no, I can’t let Dodger go to someone who may not love him. I’d have to ask Jack and David . . . but maybe,” TJ bit his lip, “maybe I could stay with them? That way you and Steve can have a fresh start as a new married couple?”

Bucky hugged TJ tight. “Jack would say _yes_ to anything you want, TJ, you _know_ that, baby!” He lifted his face, looking hopeful and scared at the same time. The doctor had once assured Jack that Bucky would outgrow the overabundance of emotion, being an Alpha, but that had never happened; he always felt so . . . full of emotions.. “But you’d be welcome to visit any time! Right Steve?” He looked to the man he’d know most his life and finally reunited with less than twenty-four hours before.

“Of course,” Steve grinned, “any time your want, TJ, you are welcome.”

Bucky let go of TJ and launched himself at Steve, the blond Omega winding up with an armful of very pleased brunet Alpha, complete with a fervent kiss of gratitude and strong, very happy cinnamon scent. “Thank you, Stevie! Thank you!”

Looking surprised, Steve laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his fiance, kissing Bucky’s temple, “of course, my love.”

TJ smiled at the sight of his brother in Steve’s arms. It was obvious that Steve cared very deeply for Bucky and would treat him like he deserved . . . and that Bucky adored Steve.

The door opened with only a soft knock of warning, Jack looking surprised then amused when he noted just where each man was sitting. “Bucky, stop crawling on Steve like a five year old. Plenty of that later.”

“Would you be okay with a dog?” TJ suddenly asked his older brother, looking up from where he sat on his bed.

Suitably distracted, Jack frowned and glanced over his shoulder to David in the corridor. He walked in further, allowing his husband into the room, and asked, “you want a dog, baby?” Jack’s eyes flickered with worry to Bucky. “You know why we don’t have one, TJ . . .”

“I know,” TJ nodded, “but with Bucky moving in with Steve, Steve won’t be able to keep his dog, Dodger. Steve’s gonna ask Johnny first if he’d like to take - -” TJ’s snapped his mouth closed as Jack spoke up.

“Ah, so the dog belongs to _Steve_?” Jack smiled softly, looking a bit worried but receptive. “I thought it might be Johnny’s.”

David stepped up behind Jack and placed his hand on his husband’s shoulder, Jack falling obediently silent. He signaled TJ to continue with a nod of his head. TJ nodded in return before saying, “no, Dodger is Steve’s but with Bucky being afraid of dogs, Dodger can’t stay with them. Steve’s gonna ask Johnny first, but if Johnny says no, Steve wants me to take Dodger . . . but that means I can’t live with Bucky and Steve.” TJ finally fell silent, letting the news sink in with Jack.

“And if Johnny _does_ want this Dodger, baby?” Jack softened his voice, “are you gonna lose your heart to this dog you might not be allowed to keep?”

“No,” TJ answered honestly, “I know that Johnny would take care of Dodger, that’s what I want. You shoulda seen him, Jack, Steve let me walk him earlier.”

Chuckling, Jack shook his head. “Sounds like you already lost your heart, baby. So, if Johnny wants Dodger, you need a new dog?” He waited for TJ this time to register what he asked.

Blinking, TJ broke out in a slow smile and launched himself at his older brother, much like Bucky had done with Steve. His sweet, buttery scent very happy. “Really? You mean it?” TJ hugged his brother tightly.

“Would I lie to you, baby brother?” Jack asked on a laugh, hugging back. “As long as you don’t get jealous of what me and David are going to do.”

Pulling back, TJ looked at David and then at Jack, “jealous? What do you mean?”

“David,” Jack smiled, letting go of TJ to pull David against his hip, “has agreed. We’re going to adopt a pup.” The Alpha held his Beta with great affection, nuzzling David’s scent gland.

“Really?” TJ beamed, “a pup?”

“Yeah,” David smiled, extending his neck for his mate, humming happily, “we’ve been talking about it for a while now.”

Laughing, Bucky said, “oh, great, I see how this is. You wait until you get rid of Bucky to get a new dog and a new pup.” He shook his head, looking amused. “Well, at least I know it takes _two_ to replace me!” He climbed off Steve to give his brother and brother-in-law a hug.

“You could never be replaced, Bucky,” David assured the brunet, hugging him in return.

“Well, be that as may,” Bucky kissed David’s cheek, “I am _so_ happy your guys are going to have a pup! I’ll be an uncle!”

“Yes you will,” David grinned, obviously very happy about the idea of adopting a pup.

“So, you gonna hire a breeder? Or you gonna adopt an orphan?” Bucky asked, sliding onto the bed next to Steve and gripping his hand.

“Surrogate,” TJ said softly; he’d never liked it when the Omegas or women who whelped pups for couples unable to make their own pups were referred to as _breeders_ . . . made them sound like animals.

Bucky blinked at his brother then nodded, “sorry, Teej, _surrogate_? Are you hiring or going with an orphan?” Bucky looked back at his brother-in-law, knowing Jack had long ago given David all control over if they had pups and how. It was, as Jack put it, the concession he made when _David_ changed his name in the marriage, giving Jack financial control of the pair, despite nothing in the law saying a Beta needed to give up financial freedom or family identity.

“There are pups that need loving homes,” David answered, “I think Jack and I are going to adopt.”

Jack smiled happily and pulled his husband over to cuddle more securely. “An orphan would be perfect. We have so much to give.” Obviously, Jack wasn’t talking about ready cash, but that was no longer a huge burden with the promise of debt payment for the wedding gift and possible work in New York.

Grinning, David kissed Jack’s temple again, “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you, David,” he replied softly, kissing David’s neck with a happy sigh.

**************

Dressed in the white tuxedo, Bucky nervously ran his hands through his hair yet again, inadvertently destroying the effort his brother had put into fixing it presentably. “A few more minutes and we meet with the Captain . . . then half an hour and . . . God, TJ, what’ll I say?”

Huffing out a breath, TJ grabbed his comb to attempt to fix Bucky’s hair . . . again, “what the Captain tells you to say? Usually you just repeat what he says?”

Bucky looked at TJ as if he’d grown two more heads, and he ducked out of the way, shaking his own head. “No!” He started pacing, “when he asks which of us is changing our name?”

“Oh . . .” TJ drawled; he grabbed Bucky’s hand and pushed the larger brunet to sit back down at the vanity, “well, do you want to take Steve’s name, Bucky? Usually the Omega takes the name, which would mean that he’d take your name.”

“But isn’t the entire point of his uncle’s will to make sure someone keeps the money in the family? I mean, it’s not like Steve has to become a Storm, but wouldn’t it defeat the entire thing if Steve becomes a Barnes? Would he lose his money?” Bucky shifting in the chair to look up at TJ.

“Johnny didn’t say anything about Steve having to keep his last name,” TJ began to style Bucky’s hair once more, “do you want to be a _Rogers_ , Bucky?” TJ didn’t seem put off by the oddity of an Alpha taking an _Omega’s_ last name.

“And, even though Steve’s the Omega, he’ll be the one with all the wealth and land and factories. Doesn’t that rate for keeping his own name?” Bucky twisted again, looking at TJ. “Bucky Rogers? Sounds . . . okay, I guess.”

Huffing as the comb twisted in Bucky’s hair, messing it up even more than it had been before, TJ carefully began to untangle it from Bucky’s long locks, “it sounds lovely, but so does Steve Barnes. Now, you can keep talking but _please_ , stop moving or I’m gonna have to _cut_ your hair!”

“Cut it then,” Bucky blew out a frustrated puff of air. “I don’t care about my stupid hair! It grows back.”

TJ winced in sympathy as he had to pull harshly to get the comb free of the last stubborn knot; as he began to brush out the tangle, the smaller brother asked again, “what do _you_ want? Do you want to take Steve’s name?”

“James Rogers . . .” Bucky sighed. “I could get used to signing that.” He blinked slowly, “and Steve is the last of his direct line.”

“Well, there’s your answer, you’ll take Steve’s name,” TJ finished brushing his brother’s hair and then reached for the pomade. Bucky sighed and his hand lifted towards his hair once more in nervous habit. TJ quickly slapped Bucky’s hand away with the comb, “oh! No you don’t! I am not redoing this!”

“You hit me?” Bucky lifted surprised eyes, but then broke into laughter. “TJ . . .” he hugged himself, “I’m gonna miss this . . . you and me?”

Sighing, TJ bit his bottom lip and nodded, setting down the comb and pomade after he'd finished applying it, “yeah, me too.”

Bucky unwrapped his arms from his own body and held his arms out. “Hug?” he whimpered softly, so very un-Alpha like.

Sniffling, signaling that the smaller brunet was holding back tears, TJ knelt down to hug his brother tightly. “I’m happy for you, Bucky, really I am . . . but I’m gonna miss you . . .”

“Am I going too fast?” Bucky asked softly. “Maybe I should hold off until May?”

“Why?” TJ pulled back so he could look at Bucky, “this is just pre-wedding jitters, Buck.”

Bucky opened his mouth to respond but a knock on the door snapped his mouth shut. The door opened and Jack looked in, pausing at the sight of his little brother in his wedding finery. “Ah, Buck, look at you. You’re beautiful, little brother.” Jack smiled and walked in, carefully hugging the younger man, who literally clung to his older brother. Jack looked to TJ, a worried frown on his handsome face.

“He’s nervous,” TJ said softly, pulling back and away so he could stand back up; his own voice sounded choked with emotion, as if he barely managed to keep himself together.

Jack looked towards the door. “David? Help. Wedding jitters!” He hugged Bucky harder, tighter, comforting his brother while wisely not messing up his beautiful hair style.

David stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him; he walked over to Bucky and gave the brunet’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “whatcha thinking, Bucky Bear?”

“I’m thinking maybe I’m rushing things? Maybe TJ needs me longer?” Bucky asked on a whisper.

Jack chuckled, “I was talking about TJ, David. But, here,” he unloaded Bucky into David’s hug and walked over to pull TJ into a secure cuddle. “When I married David, did that make me stop hanging around with you both? Even a little, baby?”

Hugging Jack tightly, TJ shook his head, “no . . .” he said softly on a shaky breath.

Jack nodded. “And did I stop either of you from having personal time without me? Did I _invade_ your time, TJ baby?” He glanced over to see Bucky, hugging David, watching them and listening attentively.

David hugged Bucky tightly, “you’re still gonna be real close to TJ, Bucky. And if I know Jack at all, he’s gonna make sure to be as close to you as possible. I know it can be kinda scary . . . but know that we’re never going to leave you, okay?”

Nodding slowly, Bucky sighed. “And I can visit all the time?” he asked softly.

“Of course you can, Bucky!” David chuckled softly, “you could come over every single day if you wanted!”

“I’m gonna make sure Steve teaches me to drive soon so I can drive over if he’s too busy,” Bucky nodded and pulled away from David. “So,” taking a deep breath and reaching for his hair, “time for the wedding?”

“No!” TJ exclaimed, pulling out of Jack’s arms.

Bucky froze, eyes widening. “No?”

“Don’t you touch your hair, Bucky, or so help me, I _will_ cut it off!” TJ hurried over to make sure that Bucky hadn’t messed anything up.

“Okay,” Bucky chuckled and hugged TJ. “Cut it off if you hate it so much.” He grinned at his little brother.

“No one’s cutting anything, Bucky. _You_ are going to leave your hair in that beautiful style. Come on, time to meet with the Captain so he can ask the traditional questions.” Jack opened the door.

“What traditional questions?” Bucky asked, worried suddenly.

Jack glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, “he’ll want to make sure you’re not coercing Steve. That you really do want this marriage and so does Steve. The _typical_ questions.”

TJ grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him up, “c’mon, Buck. Let’s get going.”

Nodding, Bucky allowed himself to be led out to the corridor then up to the A Deck for the ceremony. Only those holding invitations sent by TJ were permitted to join the small group, but many passengers could have easily walked past and seen it was some kind of event going on. Captain Fury pulled the wedding couple aside and asked them, in a stern voice, if they really wanted to marry, if they were being forced for any reason. Bucky, deprived of his normal habit of running his hands through his hair burst into nervous laughter instead, earning a stern glare from the captain.

Steve had answered that he _wanted_ to be married to Bucky and that he wasn’t being forced into the marriage. He looked over at Bucky, his eyes worried at the nervous laughter.

Realizing the other men misunderstood his amusement, Bucky grinned. “I’m not the brother that didn’t want marriage, sir. I’m the one who would be heartbroken if anyone kept this man from me.”

The Captain merely blinked and stared at Bucky for a long moment then turned to Steve and studied him.

Steve met the Captain’s eyes and nodded, smiling.

“Very well, let us join the others and marry you.” Captain Fury led the pair back to the group and smiled at the small crowd of well-wishers, noting that there was at least one third class attendant and a family from second class. One of the grooms was a servant. Perhaps, on the Titanic, class boundaries might start to break down. Fury turned and began to speak the words over the pair kneeling before him, facing one another with hands clasped. He finished the ceremony quickly then asked, for everyone to hear, “and what name do I give you both?”

Looking at Bucky, Steve waited a moment, caught off-guard. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t talked about this before the ceremony! He just assumed he’d be taking Bucky’s name, since Bucky was the Alpha and he was the Omega.

Bucky smiled back at Steve and he clearly said, “Rogers. I’m a Rogers now.”

Steve smiled widely and wanted to kiss Bucky right then and there, but he managed to hold himself back. “Yes,” Steve nodded, “he is a Rogers now.”

Nodding, Fury turned to the crowd. “It is my privilege to present Steven and James Rogers. You may seal your promise,” he dropped his voice.

Cupping Bucky’s face in between his hands, Steve leaned forward and kissed his new husband’s lips tenderly, passionately. Bucky let his hands rove up to grip Steve’s shoulders and kissed back, tilting his head, the Alpha enjoying finally being able to publicly claim his Omega.

A cheer went up and Jack interrupted their kiss with a big hug. “Welcome to the family, Steve.”

Steve let go of Bucky to hug Jack, “thank you, Jack, it truly is an honor!”

Jack turned Bucky over to greet his invited guests and relatives as James Rogers, turning to give Johnny a handshake and a smile. Bucky turned and gave David a hug then pulled TJ against him. Smelling of cinnamon spice, contented and happy, he whispered, “don’t forget. I can come back anytime to visit!”

TJ nodded and nuzzled Bucky’s neck quickly before pulling away, giving his brother a watery smile, “I won’t . . . and I’ll hold you to that!” His scent held a tinge of worry and fear but it was obvious that the Omega tried to cover those emotions with a smile.

Bucky kissed TJ’s cheek and turned to greet the Barton family, trying not to cry. He smiled wide when he saw Dum Dum after the Bartons and moved on to him with an outstretched hand. “Dum Dum! You cleared your busy sports calendar for me!”

Dum Dum gripped Bucky’s hand and gave it another firm shake, “thanks for inviting me, Bucky!” He pulled back to look at Bucky, letting out a low whistle, “you look good, your new husband can’t take his eyes off ya!”

“Well, not that I’m adverse to an Alpha-pairing, but I’m taken. You’re too late. Come, meet Steve!” Bucky grabbed Dum Dum’s arm. Lowering his voice he said, “please don’t treat him oddly? He’s a servant right now but when we get to New York, he’s going to try to break into art. He was trained in Paris!”

“I would never treat him oddly!” Dum Dum assured.

“Stevie? Come meet my sports friend!” Bucky called out happily. “This is Dum Dum. He’s retired from the circus and going home to Boston!”

Steve walked over and shook hands with Dum Dum with a smile. He wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him close, not in a territorial way - - more like he didn’t want to ever take his hands off his new husband. “Sports friend, huh?” Steve chuckled.

“Well, I met him when I tackled him in a game of,” he turned to Dum Dum and grinned wide, “rugby, right?”

“Well,” Dum Dum snorted in a friendly manner, “we were playing soccer and I may have accidentally crashed into your husband and his brother. Luckily, no one got hurt!”

Clint asked from behind Dum Dum, “have to interrupt. Did you say circus? I was a sharp shooter for a circus a few years back before I married.”

Looking back, Dum Dum grinned, “I was a strong man.”

“I thought so!” Holding out his hand, his infant in the other arm, he said, “Clint Barton. You’re Dugan, right? The Strongest Man in America?”

Chuckling, Dum Dum shook his head, “haven’t been for a few years, I’m afraid. And you were Hawkeye? Best Shot in the World?”

Laughing, Clint turned to his wife. “I _told_ you I knew this guy! There isn’t two redheads this large anywhere! We worked the circuit for a season way back. Hey, Dum, meet my wife, Natasha. She’s a dance instructor . . . ballet.”

Natasha and Dum Dum shook hands, both giving the other a smile of greeting.

From behind Steve, a voice asked, “oh, can I get in on this? I wanna name.”

Steve whirled around and laughed when he saw Tony, “hello, Tony.”

“Hello, Steve. Congratulations on becoming a wife. How’s the lovely groom?” He grinned widely.

Chuckling, Steve nodded and looked at Bucky, “he’s well, I hope!”

Bucky frowned severely. “Wait a moment. Did you just reveal to me a hidden husband you never told me about? In _all the time_ I’ve known you, all those many times we were together, and you never once told me you had some attractive husband locked away waiting for you to come home?” Shaking his head, Bucky pulled himself to his full height and grabbed Steve’s wrist, “okay, Steve, we need to talk. Now. In private!” He started tugging his new husband away from the group.

Steve went willingly wherever Bucky led.

Giggling as soon as they got into a corridor leading towards their cabins, Bucky pulled Steve into a passionate kiss. He pushed up against his husband and mewled. “Damn, wanna touch you . . .”

“Let’s get into our cabin first, my love,” Steve groaned into the kiss; he managed to tug Bucky blindly into a tall, very well dressed man with strawberry blond hair, only just beginning to grey.

With amused, friendly blue eyes, the man lifted a fluted glass of bubbling wine. “Congratulations to the happy couple.”

Steve looked at the man, “sorry, Sir, I didn’t see you . . . and thank you for your well wishes.”

“Alexander Pierce,” the man offered his hand. “And you are the newlyweds, the Rogers’, correct?”

Bucky smiled up at the man, but frustration welled as he realized that every second chatting with this man was another second _not_ having sex with his wonderful husband.

Shaking the offered hand, Steve nodded, “that’d be us, I’m Steven and this is my new husband, James.”

“How are you enjoying my ship?” Pierce asked amiably. “Beautiful, isn’t she?”

Steve blinked and then nodded, “you’re the owner, Mr. Pierce, it’s an honor to meet you.”

Nodding, Pierce said, “well, one of the owners, really, but I’m here on behalf of White Star Lines, yes. I’ll let you get to your celebration. Will we see you at dinner tonight?”

“If I’m hungry,” Bucky breathed out. “Thank you, Mr. Pierce. Have a lovely time at the reception. Steve? My tummy is hurting again. I think I need the loo . . .” Bucky didn’t care if he sounded like a pup pre-presentation. Pierce adroitly stepped out of the way.

Nodding, keeping back a chuckle, Steve led Bucky down the rest of the corridor until they finally made it to their cabin, Johnny’s old room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Steve kissed his new husband passionately, already beginning to work on unbuttoning the brunet’s shirt. Luckily, Steve had thought to have Dodger moved to TJ’s room for the remainder of the trip so that Bucky wouldn’t have another unwanted run-in.

Bucky mewled, kissing back, his hands roving over Steve’s shirt. He broke for air then began nuzzling and kissing Steve’s neck. “This time?” he asked on a desperate breath.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Steve breathed, slipping Bucky’s jacket and shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. He pushed Bucky back until the brunet’s legs hit the edge of the large bed, with another kiss, Steve pushed Bucky onto the bed.

Whimpering in need, Bucky felt his back hit the bed. He smiled up at Steve, a light flush crossing his features. “Steve?” he breathed softly. “I . . . I really . . . uh . . .” He ran his hands over Steve’s clothed chest, dropping his eyes suddenly in a fit of embarrassment. “You need lube?”

Steve couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him, “I have the benefit of being able to make my own slick, Buck.” The blond unbuttoned his own shirt and slipped it off.

“Oh,” Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes, “I hope so, punk. I was asking if you need it to aid your slick _right now_?” He once again traced his hands over Steve, this time able to enjoy the feel of that sculpted chest, that warm skin. Bucky inadvertently let out a whimper of need.

Steve made quick work of both their trousers and shoes, until they were both just in their underwear. He looked down at his husband and kissed Bucky’s chest, working his way down, over the scars, until he reached the hem of the brunet’s underwear. The Omega’s fresh scent permeated the room, an obvious sign of his arousal.

“I . . .” Bucky panted slightly, squirming, wanting so much more touch and kisses, so much more of Steve. His member was already filling, causing Bucky to groan softly, his own scent rising to match. “I’m on fire and actually aching, Stevie. I need to be inside you . . . fill you.”

“Oh, my precious love,” Steve breathed, slipping Bucky’s underwear down his long legs, “I can’t wait for you to fill me.” Steve breathed over Bucky’s thickening shaft.

Bucky frowned and sat up, slipping his feet under his buttocks. His back curved just enough to make a pretty arch, one he was unaware of but came naturally to his lithe body. “You sure this isn’t too fast for you?”

“Of course not, my love,” Steve said softly, running his hands down Bucky’s back and over his firm globes.

At his husband’s grip, Bucky let out another mewl, his member bobbing in response. Bucky smiled, a seductive twist to his lips. “Gonna make you beg . . .” he purred and kissed Steve.

Steve maneuvered his lover so Bucky lay on his back, under Steve; the blond began to kiss the brunet’s chest again, working his way down until he kissed and lapped at the brunet’s cockhead, darting his tongue tip into the slit.

Arching up to Steve’s mouth, Bucky groaned, his head falling back. Eyes widening, he stammered, “is that . . . legal? I swear . . . your mouth . . . should be . . . outlawed.”

Laughing softly, Steve simply kissed the head again before taking more of Bucky into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the shaft, trying to make this as enjoyable as possible for his lover.

Bucky keened, his hips thrusting again, hands coming down to clutch on Steve’s wide shoulders. “God!” he whimpered, “that’s . . . so . . . Steve!” His hips thrust again at a particularly hard suck from his husband.

Steve continued to suck on Bucky’s cock for a few more minutes before he pulled off with an obscene pop. The blond gave his younger lover a wicked smile as he pushed up on his forearms. “How’re you doing, sweetheart?” Steve purred.

Mouth hanging open, head thrown back, eyes a bit glazed and blown almost black with lust, Bucky blinked slowly and let his eyes shift to meet Steve’s. He smiled. “Want more?”

“I gotcha, my love,” Steve promised on a low groan, “how do you want to do this, Buck?”

Bucky shuddered sensuously at the groan and grinned. “Wanna be on top, Steve, watching your eyes as I fill you with my knot.”

Grinning wickedly, Steve lay on the bed, next to Bucky, his legs falling open in invitation, “well, whatcha waiting for, Bucky?”

Delight registered on Bucky’s face and he began lapping at Steve’s right nipple, the fingers of his left hand trailing down to test Steve’s hot, slick passage. His right hand loosely wrapped around Steve’s cock and began stroking and twisting lightly, dipping up slick to ease the friction.

Looking up at Bucky, Steve let out a mewl, his passage leaking slick, easily taking Bucky fingers. His hips canted off the bed into Bucky’s hand.

Switching nipples, Bucky slid a second finger into his Omega and began pumping both fingers in and out, purposely avoiding Steve’s prostate so he wouldn’t peak too soon. The brunet very carefully nipped at the rosy areola then lapped gently to take away the sting.

Groaning, Steve threw his head back, “God, yes, Bucky. I want more . . . please . . .”

Growling against Steve’s nipple, Bucky gave a small suck then lapped again, thrusting harder, bottoming out his two fingers. He slowly drew them from Steve’s amazing body and added a third, pushing in easily. Feeling the wonderful hot slide of his fingers in Steve’s passage, Bucky lifted his head, eyes widening, blown black. “You in . . . heat, Stevie?” he panted.

“I - - I shouldn’t be?” Steve whined low, skin flushed, his slick coating his thighs and drenching Bucky’s fingers. “But . . .” he whimpered, hips canting again, trying to get more.

Smiling, Bucky crashed his mouth over Steve’s and kissed him deeply, making a strangled moan in his throat. Pulling away just a breath, he murmured, “I love that you’re in heat for me, Stevie. I’m gonna fill you with pups.” He kissed again, pulling his hand from Steve’s very ready opening and lining up without needing to look. He slipped the tip into Steve’s passage then stopped, letting his mate refuse if he wished, slow things down.

“Please, more, Alpha, please,” Steve keened needily, strong legs wrapping around Bucky’s waist, trying to take his lover deeper. “I want you to fill me with pups. Please Alpha . . .”

Nodding, Bucky drove his cock into Steve with one sure, deep stroke, bottoming out. He paused for a breath then two. Stroking back out then in, Bucky began to angle so he could drag over Steve’s prostate every few strokes, rolling his hips to reach different pleasurable angles he knew from experience Steve enjoyed. “My Omega . . . you’re so perfect, Omega . . . so hot and wet for me . . . so ready . . .” Bucky nipped very lightly at Steve’s bottom lip then traced kisses and nips over his neck towards the jointure with his shoulder.

Mewling with each thrust of Bucky’s hips, the wonderful spark of pleasure that came as Bucky pounded into his prostate, he moaned, “yes . . . I wanna be . . . perfect for you, Buck. My Alpha . . .” The Omega’s cock leaked precum on his abdomen.

Continuing to twist and stroke Steve’s cock in his left hand, Bucky picked up his pace, stroking harder and faster as he continually bottomed out inside his lover. Bucky nuzzled at Steve’s neck, right over the scent gland, then lifted his face and opened his mouth. Fastening his teeth on the skin, Bucky bit down, releasing endorphins and blood as he broke the skin and bruised the gland. He felt his knot swelling at the base of his cock, locking him deep in his Omega’s passage as he began to cum.

With a cry of pure pleasure, Steve’s shaft twitched in Bucky’s grasp before covering their abdomens and Bucky’s hand. The Omega went boneless in his Alpha’s arms, his body singing with pleasure. Bucky’s knot stretched his walls in all the right ways and Steve finally felt like he was home, back in his lover’s arms.

Groaning as he filled his lover with hot, thick jets of seed, Bucky lapped at Steve’s mate mark, soothing it. He moaned out, “my Stevie . . . my pretty little Omega.” It was what he’d always called Steve, but Bucky didn’t care that the blond had outstripped him in height and weight. He’d always be pretty _little_ Stevie Rogers to Bucky. “You know, Stevie,” Bucky looked down into his lover’s eyes, “I do believe I could do this all night.”

Smiling lazily, kissing Bucky’s lips, Steve said, “I’m sure you could, love, but we should get ready for dinner, since we skipped out on our own reception.”

Bucky laughed low, slipping a hand behind Steve’s neck to pull him into a firm, confident kiss, stirring his hips a little to remind Steve that they were knotted together for the next twenty minutes or so. Breaking their kiss, Bucky breathed, “I’m gonna love skipping so many more parties with you . . . my pretty little Omega.”


	4. Marriage Changes Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Anxiety, Angst, Self-doubt, Discussion of Incest and Incest Acceptance, Suicide Assumptions**

**Thursday, Day 2: April 11, 1912, Evening**

Dressed in his dark blue dinner suit, the one that set off the paleness of his eyes, hair tied back in a neat queue, Bucky strode into the dining room, his husband on his arm. He was flushed and vibrant and smiling like he had the best birthday and holiday wrapped all into one package. Seeing his brothers at a very long table, the wedding guests all having been invited, despite station, Bucky raised his free hand to wave. “There they are, Stevie,” he whispered.

Bucky brought Steve over to the table, smiling at all the others as Bucky pulled out the chair for his husband so the blond could sit down. He stood, smiling up at Steve and letting his hand linger on his husband’s. After Steve sat, Bucky pushing the in chair for him, the brunet sat down next to his husband.

Riley, one of the people they’d eaten with the night before, raised his glass to the pair. “To a long and happy union.”

Steve raised his glass in return, “thank you all for celebrating our special day with us.”

Riley twined fingers with Sam, smiling at his own love. He sipped his drink. “Are you going to settle in New York?”

“Yes, I believe we are,” Steve answered.

“Have you picked out a neighborhood?” Riley asked.

TJ looked at his brother, a few spots down from him, which was very uncommon and honestly set the slim brunet on edge. He knew that both Bucky and Jack had promised that this marriage wouldn’t separate them . . . but TJ could already see how their relationship changed.

Johnny leaned close to TJ. “Something wrong, TJ?” he whispered.

“It’s nothing,” TJ said softly, giving the blond a small smile.

“Oh, well, I can’t fix _nothing_ , but I can fix other things . . . if something else is bothering you,” Johnny offered.

“I’m not sure you can fix this, Johnny,” TJ answered.

“Try me, TJ. I’m pretty good at solving problems,” Johnny challenged on a smile.

TJ sighed, chewing his bottom lip and mixing his mostly untouched food around on his plate. “It’s going to sound silly . . .” the brunet said softly, even Jack and David had been seated across from them, so TJ really felt alone. He didn’t want to cause any problems on Bucky and Steve’s wedding night.

“I love silly. My favorite kind of challenge,” Johnny said softly, smiling, blue eyes crinkling.

“It’s just . . .” TJ leaned closer to Johnny, lowering his voice so no one could overhear, “the marriage is gonna change everything . . . I feel . . . alone?” TJ sighed softly, shaking his head as he looked down at his untouched meal.

Nodding, Johnny said, “Not a whiny pup. Marriage usually _does_ change things. It’s a matter of finding a new balance. But, no need to be feeling lonely. Bucky can spare some time from Steve, even on his wedding night. So, why don’t I attracted attention and you grab your brother and a plate of treats and sneak off to my little cabin? The dog’s in your cabin, but mine’s clear.” He offered the key to the cabin that was formerly Steve’s.

Looking around, TJ quickly took Johnny’s key with a grateful smile, “thank you, Johnny.”

“Any time, little cousin,” Johnny smiled then turned and complimented Peggy Carter’s necklace, drawing all attention to the Englishwoman.

Hurriedly, TJ pushed away from the table, grabbing a plate of food like Johnny had suggested and then went over to Bucky. TJ pulled on his brother’s sleeve.

Looking up, seeing the food and the desperation, Bucky grinned, as if part of a mischievous plot. He grabbed his own plate, his silverware, and Steve’s unused silver from next to him, since TJ didn’t carry any. “Be back later,” he told Steve and hurried off after his baby brother.

TJ led Bucky back to Johnny’s tiny cabin and unlocked the door, pushing it open with his hip, The slim brunet set his plate down on the table and looked over at Bucky, shutting the door after he had stepped inside.

Bucky put his own plate down and offered Steve’s silverware. “Hey, baby.” he grinned.

Smiling softly, TJ took the silverware and said, “hey, Buck . . . sorry to drag you away . . .” His scent held a bitter tang of worry, fear, and a little embarrassment.

“No, wanted to talk to you, Teej. My God, you won’t believe!” Bucky hugged himself then his twin. “Sit, let’s eat. When it was time to undress I freaked out bad! I swear, Steve’s a saint to put up with me!” Bucky sant onto the bunk and patted next to him.

Blinking, TJ obediently sat down next to his brother and looked over at Bucky, “I told you that he’d like you no matter what”

“Well, we started having sex, TJ.” Bucky drew in his breath, waiting, trying to judge how much TJ needed to know.

“Did he not go slow enough?” TJ asked, worry in his eyes, “did he hurt you? Did . . . did you hurt him?”

“Slow? If he’d gone any slower, I’d have melted not just spilled!” Bucky sighed, but he smiled. “He used . . . his mouth, TJ! I swear, it felt so good there’s gotta be a law out there forbidding it! And he seemed as happy when I . . . I finally knotted him.”

“He used his _mouth_?” TJ looked surprised, “you mean . . . down _there_?” The Omega flushed red and ducked his head, “I’m . . . happy that the mating went well?”

“Yeah. How much do you know about pup making?” Bucky began to scoop up some dinner to eat.

“I know how pups are created, Bucky,” TJ huffed with a playful roll of his eyes.

Nodding, Bucky grabbed a roll and bit into the soft bread, “good, then it’ll be easier to explain how two men have sex.”

Furrowing his brows, TJ tilted his head, “I’m sorry, Bucky, you’re about two years late for _that_ discussion . . .” The shy teen still flushed bright red, shifting uncomfortably where he sat.

Shaking his head, Bucky said, “you’re not a virgin?” Bucky sounded shocked.

“Uh . . .” TJ licked his lips and his pale eyes glanced towards the door and back to his older brother, “yes? I mean . . .” the Omega’s ears were as red as his cheeks, “I am a virgin . . . you know that.”

Looking at his brother, swallowing, Bucky frowned. “Well, yeah. Someone actually told you about sex . . . I mean, in depth?” He’d always shared with his brother, but still tried to be protective of the teen.

“Um . . . Jack? He told me all about sex and what to expect when I was fifteen, Bucky,” TJ frowned. “We . . . uh . . . didn’t know when my true heat would hit . . . so,” TJ shrugged one shoulder, “Jackie made sure I knew what to expect so I wasn’t . . . too scared?”

“ _Jack_ told you?” Bucky looked stunned. “But, why wouldn’t he tell _me_?”

“I’m not sure, Bucky,” TJ shook his head, “I thought you already knew . . . you seemed so _confident_ in . . . that stuff. I’m sorry, I would’ve told you had I thought you didn’t know. Jack explained how pups are made and how two men have sex. I thought you said you and Steve had sex before?” TJ looked confused as he met his brother’s eyes. Had Bucky not been as experienced as he let on?

“I meant, why didn’t he tell me that he told _you_?” Bucky looked down at his plate then back at TJ, “you know an Alpha puts his penis in the Omega’s rectum to have sex?”

“Yes, Bucky,” TJ nodded, flushing slightly, “I know that. Jack told me . . . not sure how it’d feel good but . . .” the smaller twin let the sentence trail off as if distracted by a sudden memory. “I don’t know why he didn’t tell you? You’d have to ask him.” TJ looked down at his hands, biting his lip as his knee bounced nervously. 

“Oh,” Bucky’s voice sounded a little smaller, a little softer. “But Steve says it feels wonderful. Your body is made to do this, TJ.” Sighing, Bucky put down his fork. “And when I knotted, Steve said it felt . . . right?”

“I really am sorry I didn’t say anything to you . . . but just yesterday when you were talking about you and Steve kissing . . . I thought - - you said . . .” TJ stammered, flushing a bit brighter. The Omega winced at Bucky’s words; he shrugged one shoulder again, still not meeting his brother’s eyes.

“That he touched my penis? That I look forward to being where only his fingers had been?” Bucky sighed. “God, how juvenile of me! But I have been inside him before, just never knotted before.”

“You thought . . .” TJ’s voice was soft, not judgemental in the least. “How have you not knotted him before? I - - I thought Alpha’s always knotted when they have sex? Especially with Omega’s? Has Steve not had his first heat, either? You’ve been in rut before, haven’t you?”

“Not before Steve left, TJ, okay? I didn’t realize I'd swell so big. I had no idea!” Bucky shook his head. “And when he used his mouth on my penis, it was heavenly . . . ” Bucky looked at TJ, “I was in heaven!”

Blinking, TJ looked at his brother, “it felt that good?”

“Yeah, actually, I never wanted to . . . leave him. Wanted to stay that way forever?” Bucky flushed slightly, embarrassed once more.

“That’s . . . good, right? I mean . . . that’s how you’re supposed to feel?” TJ looked a little confused, brows furrowed in thought. He kept his head bowed, though his eyes kept flicking up to look at his brother before dropping once more.

“That’s what Papa said when he told me about being an Alpha,” Bucky flushed, nodding. “I just never believed him.”

“Well . . . I’m happy for you?” TJ’s tone was quiet, “I’m happy that you found your mate.”

“The first time I . . . leaked from my penis, I freaked out so went to Papa. I just never thought to ask if you’d gone through it, too.” Bucky hugged TJ. “I shoulda been a better brother.”

“Oh . . .” TJ drawled softly. “You’re one of the best brother’s ever, Buck. I’m sorry I took you from Steve tonight . . . you should go back to your party.”

“I can go back soon. Wanna spend time with my TJ.” Bucky grinned and leaned in, softly saying, “if you wanna know what it feels like, use some oil and carefully start stretching yourself in circles until you can get a finger inside, slowly. And see if you think you’ll like that.” Bucky grinned.

Flushing, TJ ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “I - - I . . . don’t know . . . Jack says sex feels good if done right but . . . I don’t see how putting something up _there_ would feel good. I must be the stupidest Omega ever.” TJ sighed and let his head drop again, biting his lip, a common habit when he held something back.

Bucky chuckled. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you, TJ, to touch yourself and see if it feels good. I’d show you, but I don’t wanna accidentally throw you in heat or anything.”

The blush moved down the back of TJ’s neck and he tapped his fingers on his thigh in a rhythmical pattern.

“Oh, c’mon, Teej, don’t tell me I make you nervous now?” Bucky frowned softly, looking at TJ. “We’ve always told each other everything . . . I thought?”

Looking at his brother, TJ nodded, “of course! We do . . . I just - -” TJ bit his lip and sighed, “I don’t want to ruin things . . . I always ruin everything.”

“Between us?” Bucky asked softly, reaching for another soft roll.

TJ nodded, looking down at his lap again.

Bucky grinned. “Hey, brother . . .”

A flinging roll hitting him square in the forehead drew TJ’s attention. He looked up at Bucky, eyes wide in surprise.

Bucky crawled over and hugged TJ. He cupped his face. “Even if you told me that the only person you ever wanted to have sex with you was me, it’s never wreck how I feel about my baby. Okay? Of course, we couldn’t _do_ that, but I’d still love you as much as I do right now. So, please, TJ, don’t pull away?”

“What? No! That’s not!” TJ’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, dropping his head again and curling up into himself.

Bucky’s grin widened.

“That’s not . . .” TJ lowered his voice, eyes flickering to the door and back to Bucky, “no . . . Bucky, that’s . . . crazy _and_ illegal.”

Nodding, Bucky agreed, “not really illegal, baby. But it happens, and before I presented I wanted to mate with Jack. So, if you’re not lusting after wonderful me, is it you think you don’t want sex with _anyone_?”

Sighing, TJ shrugged one shoulder, another wince crossing his features, but he prayed that Bucky missed the expression since his head was down, “I - - I don’t know? That makes me weird, huh?” He didn’t make it clear which part he agreed with.

“Nope, you’d be _weird_ if you wanted sex with . . . an elephant. But not if you _don’t_ want sex or if you want sex with an Alpha you trust and are comfortable with.” Bucky hugged his brother. “C’mon, you and me have done the craziest things anyone could come up with. How can I think you’re weird for _not_ doing something?”

“No one will want to marry me if I don’t want to have sex with them, Buck,” TJ said softly. “I don’t think I’m ever gonna have sex, Bucky. I - - I . . .” he sighed again and shook his head, cutting himself off.

“Really? Ever ask Johnny if he wanted to actually have sex with someone?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky, you’ve heard the rumors about Johnny, he’s a nice guy and everything . . . but he _definitely_ has sex.” TJ looked back down at his lap.

“Rumors . . .” Bucky frowned. “Actually, I never heard that.”

TJ’s eyes flickered to look at Bucky and then back at his lap. “Okay . . .” the Omega shrugged again. “So, he’s the perfect Alpha, perfect mate, perfect _everything_. And I still want nothing to do with him.”

“I never said that! I just never heard he was having sex with people.?” Bucky sat up straight. “And Johnny said he’d give you time to decide about marriage. That means you can say no, Teej.”

The smaller twin shrugged one shoulder, not saying anything. “I don’t want time!” TJ finally snapped, eyes going wide once he realized his own outburst. “I didn’t want any of this stupid engagement, or courtship, or whatever.”

“TJ, since I’m married to Steve, you can always tell him _’no’_ now.” Bucky looked worried.

TJ couldn’t meet Bucky’s eyes; his fingers tapped faster against his thigh.

“So, what? You don’t want to be engaged, but you don’t want to call if off?” Bucky threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know how to fix that, TJ.”

“Bucky, stop,” TJ warned low, shaking his head. “I’m sorry I bothered you. Y - - you should just go back to your party.”

Blowing out a breath, Bucky nodded. “No, TJ, I want to help you. I can tell Johnny that you don’t want a mate, ever, if you want. I just wanna be sure you’re certain.” Bucky hugged him again.

“No, I need . . . I need to get with Johnny . . . it’s what’s expected. It’ll make me normal . . . I - - I’ll be a normal Omega once I mate with _Johnny_.” TJ pleaded.

“You don’t want to mate with _Johnny_. You really do want to mate with me or Jack?” Bucky shook his head. “I’m not going to tell anyone. Not even Steve, baby.” He hugged TJ, feeling bad he couldn’t help his confused brother.

“ _No_ , it’s wrong. Everything about me is _wrong_. I’ll mate with Johnny and then everything will be normal. I won’t live with you or Jack. I’ll live with Johnny and I’ll be mates with _Johnny_.” TJ pulled out of Bucky’s hug to wrap his arms around himself. “Please . . . you need to go back to your party, Bucky. Be with Steve. It’s your wedding night.”

“TJ, I’m not upset with . . . what you prefer. You know that right?” Bucky cuddled his little brother.

“You should be upset!” TJ pulled out of Bucky’s arms again, slipping off the bed and beginning to pace the small room, “you should be _disgusted_ with me. I’m disgusted. I - - I don’t want to feel the way I do. I just want to be _normal_. And, mating Johnny is gonna do that! I _have_ to mate with Johnny.”

Bucky stood and walked over to TJ once more. “TJ, think carefully, okay?” Bucky took his hands and met his eyes. “Is it because it’s your brother you get interested, or because it’s someone you know real well, love, and know won’t hurt you?”

“I don’t know,” TJ practically whimpered, his scent confused and scared, “I don’t know. I - - I’m sick, Bucky. I won’t . . . I can’t . . . don’t tell anyone? I won’t act on it . . . I promise.”

Bucky leaned over and kissed TJ’s forehead. “You actually flatter me, baby. And of course I won’t tell. And you aren’t weird or sick. Just scared and upset. GIve Johnny some time. Once you are comfortable with him you might just get excited by him.”

“Okay,” TJ murmured, not sounding like he believed what he said, “c - - can you go back to the party now. I think I’m gonna go to my cabin.”

Smiling, Bucky nodded. “Why don’t you take Dodger for his evening walk and get some fresh air?”

“Okay,” TJ agreed quietly.

Bucky kissed his forehead again then let go of his hands. “And don’t feed butter to that dog.” Suppressing a shudder, Bucky let himself from the room.

**************

TJ sighed softly and shut the door to his room after returning from taking Dodger out for a walk. Unclipping the dog’s leash and putting it on the nearest table, TJ sat on the floor, back resting against one of the beds. Dodger came up to the teen and looked at him with as much curiosity as a dog’s face could muster. Sighing again, TJ began to pet the dog. He couldn’t believe he’d actually told Bucky something he’d been hiding for years . . . Bucky would never look at him the same way again.

A soft knock came on the door before Jack opened it and slipped inside, alone. He sank down next to TJ and studied him. “Hey, baby. You know Bucky’s not moving across the world. Johnny’s got a place close by the main factory he said we can move into, you and David and I. And Steve’s got a house near there, too, that’s part of his inheritance. We’ll be within a half hour ride of each other.” The mistaken thought about why TJ had been crying showed that Jack had _not_ been listening at the door earlier.

Sniffling, TJ nodded, wiping at his face again, “yeah, you know me,” he gave his older brother a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, no matter how hard he tried, “would it be okay if I retire for the evening?” He wrapped his arms around his legs, bringing them closer to his chest before he dropped his head to his knees.

“Oh? Already?” Jack asked, as if he knew of a treat TJ didn’t.

“Yeah . . . not feeling very good,” TJ answered softly, voice muffled.

“Okay,” Jack nodded, stroking TJ’s hair. “I’ll tell your new friends in the ship’s dinner band that you don’t feel like playing tonight.”

Looking up at Jack, TJ looked torn between excitement and misery.

“Or, you can go try a song or two and see if you start feeling a little better?” Jack tempted.

Blinking, as if recalling something, TJ shuddered and pulled out of Jack’s embrace, scooting away a few inches, “I really don’t feel good, Jack.”

Nodding, Jack watched his brother, worried. “TJ, you getting seasick?”

“Yeah,” TJ quickly latched onto the first thing that he could use, “stomach’s queasy. It’ll be fine once we get to New York. I’m fine, Jack. You should go back to David . . . I’m just gonna try to sleep it off.”

Nodding, Jack walked over to TJ, like Bucky had, and kissed the younger man’s forehead. Whispering, he said, “I’ll always love you, even if you don’t love Johnny and don’t want to marry him in the end. Whatever decision you make, I’ll support. Get some rest.”

Nodding, TJ looked at Jack, “goodnight Jack, see you at breakfast.” The teen pulled out of Jack’s embrace again and turned away from his brother.

“Good night, baby,” Jack frowned worriedly. He stroked the dog’s ears then walked out of the cabin.

***************

Bucky turned and hurried to his new room, the one he now shared with his husband. Letting himself in, he smiled worriedly at Steve. “Heya, Steve. I had a good reason for missing dinner.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve grinned from where he lay on the bed.

“Yeah, TJ had a meltdown. We needed some serious brother time. It actually happens maybe once every couple of days?” Bucky walked over.

“That TJ has a meltdown?” Steve brows rose and he frowned softly, sitting up against the headboard.

“No, that we need serious brother time.” Bucky said, reaching over to stroke a hand through Steve’s blond locks. “But at least once a week where TJ melts. He’s very sensitive, and this will be the first time I’m sleeping with someone else so my bed’s not open in case of nightmares.”

“But . . . he’s going to be okay, right? He knows if he really needs you, he can come in at any time?” Steve looked up at Bucky, frowning in worry for the shy boy.

“Right now? I told him Dodger eats nightmares. I hope I didn’t lie?” Bucky smiled at Steve.

“Dodger is a good nightmare eater,” Steve chuckled softly.

“And, yeah, I told him you’d have to understand that brother time can take precedence over spouse time, Steve. I just learned something I never knew about my brother, and I now understand some of his meltdowns. Can’t share it, but he _needs_ someone on hand at any time. Might not take us up on it, just the idea I’m here should help . . . well, that and Bucky Bear and Dodger.”

“Well, I’m glad he knows you’re still there for him,” Steve grinned.

“You,” Bucky kissed Steve, “are,” he kissed again, once for each word, “the . . . best . . . husband . . . in . . . history!”

Humming against Bucky's lips, Steve reached up to caress his fingers down his husband’s cheek and neck. “I don't know about _that_ ,” Steve chuckled softly and kissed his lover’s lips, “you might beat me in that category, Buck. Definitely the best Alpha there is, though.”

Bucky straightened and sank down on Steve’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other man. “I don’t want to _beat_ you, my perfect Omega” he smiled and kissed again, softly.

Steve put his hands on Bucky’s narrow hips; he leaned forward and kissed his husband’s lips, “we can share the title of _Best Husband_ , yeah?”

Laughing softly, Bucky said, “oh, I don’t mind being _Best Husband_ , Steve, but the beating . . . I can think of better things I want to do with you. So _many_ better things.”

“Oh?” Steve chuckled and kissed again, “and what _things_ would that be, my love?”

Kissing his husband’s lips, Bucky nuzzled into him. “I’ll show you . . . or tell you . . . or you can show _me_ . . .” He smiled widely, but his expression turned a bit troubled in a breath. “Steve? Have you had many lovers?”

Tilting his head slightly, Steve caressed his thumbs over Bucky’s hipbones and answered honestly, “I have had a few . . .” The Omega looked slightly worried . . . was Bucky questioning their mating?

Nodding, Bucky smiled at Steve, as if the answer reassured him. “And that’s common? When a man travels the world? To have lovers?”

“Depends on the man, I suppose . . . but, I would say that _most_ men and women that travel a lot tend to get lonely and seek companionship,” Steve said.

“And that means Johnny’s had a lover?” Bucky kissed Steve’s neck. “TJ heard things, but . . . I wasn’t sure?” He kissed again, letting a hand stroke over Steve’s chest, flicking open his shirt buttons one by one.

“Johnny has had lovers, yes,” Steve answered, watching Bucky, “why do you ask, sweetheart?”

“Because TJ’s never had a _lover_ , Steve, and we heard Johnny has. I think TJ’s worried Johnny will expect so much from him . . . and TJ’s far from wanting anything sexual. He’s not . . . as excited by this?” Bucky wanted to help TJ, but he didn’t want to give away his brother’s socially unacceptable secrets.

“Johnny knows TJ’s a virgin, love, and would never force him into anything TJ wouldn’t want,” Steve continued to run his thumbs over Bucky’s hips.

Sighing, stilling on Steve’s lap, eyes on his own long slender fingers, Bucky whispered, “what if TJ never wants a lover? Would Johnny be okay with _that_?”

Looking at Bucky, bright blue eyes searching his husband’s face, Steve frowned softly, “I’m not saying a relationship is all about sex, Buck, but it _is_ a part of it, especially when one gets married. Maybe TJ’s just scared and with time will open up to it?”

Bucky shook his head and looked miserable at the hidden knowledge. He rose from Steve’s lap and crossed to look out the porthole, watching the waves darkly running past the well-lit ocean liner. “Steve, I shouldn’t tell you, I promised TJ. But . . . if TJ’s not . . . _able_ to love like that.” Bucky looked over, biting his bottom lip.

Getting up off the bed, Steve walked over to his husband, “ _if_ TJ’s unable? Buck . . . what happened? I’m not going to force you to tell me . . . but it looks like you need to get it off your chest, sweetheart.”

Sighing, Bucky looked up at Steve’s worried eyes. Looking back towards the porthole, Bucky’s voice dropped to barely audible. “TJ told me that he’s only interested in Alphas he really knows well . . . and he’s terrified of what that means.”

“Okay?” Steve drawled slowly, watching Bucky closely, “I don’t see how being interested in an Alpha he already knows is a bad thing?”

Looking up at Steve, Bucky sighed. “I never knew, actually . . . but he only knows _two_ Alphas really well?” Bucky put his hand on Steve’s chest. “But if Johnny’s used to lovers, Steve, he might not be able to handle letting TJ remain . . . chaste? How can a marriage work if both halves aren’t in agreement?”

Steve reached out and brushed a lock of Bucky’s hair behind his ear. Slowly, realization dawned on the Omega’s face, “he only knows you and Jack, doesn’t he?”

“And,” Bucky went on without waiting for the answers he seemed to want, “would TJ or Johnny be okay with outside lovers in a marriage? It would be best, perhaps, but would either of them emotionally like that? TJ wants love and faithfulness . . . does Johnny?” He didn’t confirm Steve’s understanding; he didn’t have to. “I mean, would Johnny be okay taking a lover TJ could trust? I’m not sure how to help them. TJ’s determined to mate with Johnny, thinks it will _fix_ him.”

“I’m not sure, Bucky, this is an odd circumstance. Back in New York, Johnny is really well known and hiding an affair, even one TJ may agree to, would be hard. Both of their reputations would be damaged if that was the route they decided to go with and Johnny was caught,” Steve shook his head, “no wonder TJ is so shy . . . he doesn’t like _himself_.”

Bucky nodded. “And I, selfish brother wrapped up in my own world, didn’t know until tonight.” Bucky hugged himself and let his head hang down.

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug and kissed the top of his head, “how were you supposed to know if he didn’t tell you, Buck? You can’t read his mind, love.”

Snorting softly, Bucky said, “we’ve always been close, Steve, sometimes I knew his mind before he did, and he knew mine. Almost like twins.” Lifting his head again, studying Steve’s eyes, Bucky lifted his hand and put it on his husband’s chest. “I want him happy . . . but I don’t know how to do that for him.”

“You may need to tell your brother, Bucky,” Steve said softly, “this is something Jack should know . . . maybe,” the blond let out a sigh, “maybe TJ won’t want to get married ever?”

“I can’t tell Jack, Steve, not right now. I promised TJ I would even tell you, and already, within an hour, I’ve broken that word. I don’t want to lose TJ’s trust because I’m trying to help him.” Bucky sighed in frustration and worry.

“You won’t, Bucky,” Steve said with certainty, “you two are too close for something like that to break you apart. But,” Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead, “TJ will be staying with Jack and David when we get to New York . . . how will Jack know how to help him if he doesn’t know what’s hurting him?”

Sighing and nodding, Bucky reached up and kissed Steve lingeringly. “In a perfect world, I could let you show TJ what it really feels like and no one would think the lesser of any of us.” He hugged his husband.

“In a perfect world, TJ would know if it's a brother or a good friend he loves,” Steve sighed before he continued, “if you want and decide to tell Jack, I can go with you? That’s up to you, though, sweetheart.”

“Tomorrow.” Bucky sighed. “I’ll decide tomorrow. Is it so wrong to want my wedding night to myself and my husband? I want you to finish what you started so I can turn around and do it to you.” Bucky gave Steve an attempt at a wicked smile.

**************

**Friday, Day 3: April 12, 1912: Out at Sea**

Stretching luxuriously, Bucky felt his entire body humming with a very pleasurable ache. If he’d thought knotting Steve could send over the edge, it had been nothing compared to the rest of what his husband had taught to him the night before. Smiling, Bucky rolled slightly and watched the sunlight from the porthole play over Steve’s blond good looks, remembering reciprocating those delicious actions on his lovely husband: holding him, tasting him, filling him, coming to orgasm with him. Bucky mewled softly at the wonderful memories.

Looking over at Bucky, Steve hummed and rolled on his side, reaching out to trace a finger down the brunet’s toned chest, “I didn’t think it was possible for you to get any more beautiful, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, leaning over to kiss Bucky’s shoulder, not minding the sight of the scars in the slightest.

Laughing in a low, husky morning tone, Bucky grinned at his lover. “I didn’t think it was possible to orgasm so many times in so short a time . . .” he turned his head to try to nuzzle Steve’s neck.

Chuckling, Steve brought his husband closer and kissed Bucky’s lips and then neck, “you did _very_ good, my love. Best night we’ve ever had, I’m thinkin’.”

“Well, I can say one thing, Stevie,” Bucky chuckled, “I’m glad you had lovers while we were separated so you know how to teach me. I _loved_ what you did to me!”

Kissing again, Steve caressed his hand down Bucky’s chest, “you hungry, love?”

A slow wickedness crept over Bucky’s smile and he nodded, starting to ease down Steve’s chest as he began kissing exposed skin. “Very hungry . . .”

Steve laughed and ran his fingers through Bucky’s long hair, “I have created a monster,” the blond teased with a large, lustful grin.

Nodding, Bucky purred against Steve’s skin, “and the creator must always tend to the monster . . .”

A knock on the door drew Bucky’s frown. Jack’s voice said, “it’s time to eat. The three of you need to make an appearance.”

Bucky frowned and looked at Steve. “Are you hiding someone?”

Looking surprised, Steve shook his head, “not that I know of . . .”

“Then what’s he mean by three?” Bucky sat up and called, “Jack, there’s only two of us in here. Steve and me.”

Opening the door a bit, but not so far as to see inside, Jack asked, “then where’s TJ?”

Surprised, instant worry coursing over him, Bucky threw himself from the bed and grabbed his robe, pulling it on instantly. “TJ? He’s not in his room? Jack, if he fell overboard, he can’t swim!” Bucky ran out the door, followed by Jack.

Steve hurried to pull on his own robe and then followed after his husband and Jack. Catching up with them, Steve frowned, “you don’t honestly think he fell . . .”

Bucky groaned softly, “or jumped.”

“Jumped?” Jack whirled in horror. “What in the world would make TJ suicide, Bucky? It’s not like he’s being forced into an engagement anymore, I came to my senses!”

Bucky bit his lip and grabbed Jack, tugging him close to whisper TJ’s secret urgently to their older brother, breaking the trust in fear for TJ’s life. Jack paled considerably, worry in his pale eyes. He nodded and hurried to check the cabins once more, calling, “Bucky, go talk to the officers and find out if anyone went overboard. Steve, find that dog of your’s! Maybe he’s with my brother!”

Steve nodded and obeyed the order. He decided to try Dodger’s normal walk route firstl maybe TJ had taken the dog for a walk. After several minutes, Steve finally made it to the lower deck and sighed in relief when he saw Clint sitting, petting Dodger, and a very tired looking TJ next to him holding Dodger’s leash.

Clint Barton nodded, still sitting directly on the wooden deck, stroking the dog’s alert ears. “Yeah, sex is kinda common in a marriage right from the beginning,” he answered TJ. “But, it’s different with a woman than with a man. Think maybe you’re more interested in being with a woman, Teej?” It had been an odd question from the obviously sleep-deprived, exhausted teenager, whether a married man was expected to have a lot of sex, but Clint took it in stride. The kid seemed to really need someone to talk to that wouldn’t judge him like family might. When TJ had gotten more sleep, his stumbling question would probably embarrass the hell out of him, too.

“No . . .” TJ shook his head, “ I don’t think so. Women are less appealing than even men.”

Clint didn’t look up, didn’t put the pressure of eyes on the kid. “You love the musculature of a man, then? The build?” Clint asked, smiling, stroking the wonderful dog. He wished his wife would let him get a dog. Clint was aware that Steve stood close by, probably able to hear every word, but he didn’t draw that fact to TJ’s attention. Instead, he concentrated on the kid.

“Just . . . what I know, ya know?” TJ blinked slowly, seeming unaware of Steve’s presence; the brunet had his back to the silently watching blond.

“Sit, kid,” Clint patted the deck next to him. “For once forget you’re an adult and enjoy the dirt again.” He grinned still without looking at TJ. “Look, TJ, I’ve never made love with a man, so I’m not sure exactly how it goes with them, but I got some idea. That idea alone is kinda daunting. I agree, it’d be spooky thinking of how the mechanics might happen.” Clint sighed and stroked down Dodger’s back. “But let me give you some free advice, okay? Marriage is more than sex, more than making pups or even making a good alliance. Marriage, in the end, is a deep friendship and trust.” He turned at last to look at TJ. “The man you marry should respect you enough to enjoy just being with you and talking and not talking. Sex should flow later from that. It’s not needed in marriage, it’s a pleasurable bonus. If you never want sex, find a man who agrees it isn’t needed and you’ve found the right man for you. Then, in time, if you wanna give it a try, that’s good. If not, you know he loves you for being TJ.” Clint stroked the dog some more, smiling gently at the teen.

“What if I think I found someone . . . but I know he has sex? And - -” TJ’s snapped his mouth shut when Clint spoke up.

“TJ,” Clint looked back at the dog, so TJ would still feel comfortable, “did you know that sex doesn’t need to include penetration to be satisfying to both parties?”

“You’d be surprised at what I do know,” TJ mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“So, it’s not just anal sex that worries you? You worry about using hands? Mouth? You worry about the body fluids?” Clint asked it all while seeming to watch the ocean and the dog.

TJ looked out at the ocean; the teen’s hair was completely disheveled and Steve thought it looked as if the young brunet had literally been walking Dodger all night. TJ sighed softly and hugged himself, “I worry about it all . . .”

Nodding, Clint sighed, “well, glad you came to me. Good practice for when my three grow up and need these kinds of answers.” Clint stretched. “Okay. My advice is to sit down and think about things one at a time. Not the whole thing, that’s overwhelming. But start with, say _kissing_. Think about if you’d like to do that with someone. And once you find the man you think you’d like to kiss, go on to think, slowly, over time mind you, if you’d like to touch him and let him touch you. Just kisses and petting. Nothing more. Once you’re comfortable with that idea, go on to include other things, one by one. You get my meaning? Don’t rush yourself. If the man you like is known to like sex, talk to him. Explain that if he cares, he’ll give you time, even if it’s years. You’re young. He’ll understand if he’s a good man. Hell, he’s lasted without sex with you this long.” Clint turned, “and, if it’s needed, the pair of you arrange something to relieve him while he waits.”

“He doesn’t know I’m . . . _sick_. No one but Bucky knows . . .” TJ said softly, his eyes still watching the steadily rising sun, enjoying the last splashes of color on the horizon before they disappeared.

Leaning over, Clint whispered, “you think he’ll like you less because you love someone off limits, TJ?” Clint had started to suspect that the last few minutes of conversation was stemming from some kind of unusual interest on the kid’s part. Seventeen was far too young to be _that_ knowledgeable.

Exhausted, miserable eyes flickered over to look at Clint, and the seventeen year old breathed out, “no one wants someone who may never love them like . . . _that_ , Clint.”

“Teej? The guy you’re interested in is already mated, isn’t he?” Clint asked just as gently.

Chewing his bottom lip, TJ looked down at his hand and nodded once, not verbally confirming Clint’s assessment.

“He’s more than married, isn’t he?” Clint continued, looking at the waves. “It’s okay, TJ. Sometimes we fall in love with the people society won’t agree with. You kept it to yourself all this time, haven’t you? Hidden away and been miserable?”

Sighing again, running a slightly trembling hand through his hair, messing the normally styled curls even more, TJ didn’t take his eyes off the sunrise. It was obvious that the brunet had been crying recently; Steve assumed that had been the reason why Clint had stopped to talk to the brunet. The teen wrapped his arms around himself, and even Steve could see that the boy was trembling, probably from the cold and exhaustion.

Reaching out to stroke the dog again, never touching the practical stranger, Clint said softly, “you said Bucky knows who you love?”

“Yeah,” TJ rubbed his eyes once more, “I made him promise not to tell anyone, though,” Steve flinched, worried that TJ would be upset when he found out that Bucky had broken that promise.

“So, if he gets real worried about you and tells your older brother, you gonna hate Bucky for it?” Clint asked softly.

“I could never hate Bucky,” TJ said softly, though the boy paled even more at the idea of Bucky telling Jack his _disgusting_ secret.

Nodding, Clint said, “good. Always forgive someone for trying to help if he or she is worried. The best part of a relationship is the forgiving love. Maybe not interesting to you, but did you know that I wasn’t a virgin when I married Natasha? She wasn’t so worried about it.” Clint determined to distract TJ from his mental spiral.

“You weren’t?” TJ asked softly, looking at the blond Alpha.

Shaking his head, Clint stretched. “Natasha was, but that’s expected since not being a virgin for an Omega could mean getting pregnant. Safer not to go practicing, even if I think it’s a bit stupid. They should come up with a way to safely let Omegas practice so they aren’t as worried in the marriage bed. Think Jack and David were virgins before they married?”

“Probably,” TJ answered.

“Ouch,” Clint responded. “Sounds painful trying to find your way around that, without hurting and scaring each other. Yeah, definitely think premarital sex should be allowed and safely practiced. Then the people getting married can tell what they like before they link themselves for life, you know?” He sighed, “Natasha says I’m progressive, though, ahead of my time. You know, my Papa took me to a paid sex Omega and had me sexed before I hit eighteen. Wanted me to know what to do so I _‘wouldn’t embarrass myself’_.” Clint shrugged. “Like it better with my wife, but there you go. Did your Papa do the same for your oldest brother maybe? I hear it’s common practice.”

TJ blinked, finally tearing his eyes away from the ocean and sky to look at Clint, “I - - I don’t know? He didn’t do it with me or Bucky, that I know of . . .”

Clint turned his head to smile at the boy. “You just turned seventeen, right? Well, it’d be illegal to have you visit a sex worker before you’re seventeen, so I don’t doubt your Papa never got to bring you.” Clint finally patted TJ’s shoulder, in a brotherly fashion, dropping his hand just as quickly, but keeping it in plain view by putting it once more on Dodger. “Look, whoever you choose for your future husband, don't expect him to be a virgin. And if he expects _you_ to be a virgin? He’s an idiot or out of his mind. For men, that’s an unreasonable expectation. In fact, if Bucky was still a virgin, I bet his new husband was damn well surprised to find out! Ain’t no such thing as _used goods_ when it comes to men. Just damaged and needing tender care. Find the man who can be tender and care and let you have the time you need. _That’s_ the man to marry, kiddo. _That’s_ the one that’s worth keeping. And the right man? The one you should be with, will understand you may not ever want sex or even pups, that you gave your heart away and your husband is a companion, not a lover.”

“And what if there are no men out there like that?” TJ asked softly.

Clint looked at TJ and smiled. “Jack . . . David . . . Bucky . . . me, even . . .yeah, there are men like us out there, TJ. Just gotta open your eyes. Don’t be afraid to talk to those closest and ask them to help you find a good man. Church may not be the place to look, too many repressed assholes in a church. Try a picnic. Or a market. The man buying vegetables might be a good person to talk to, as long as you got someone with you to share opinions with. Nothing wrong with comparing notes. You’d do it to get a dog or buy a house, so what’s wrong with another opinion or three when getting a life mate, right? And take your time. You’ve got years to look, TJ. Anyone expecting you to settle right now without it being an emergency situation is plain silly.” He stretched and looked over his shoulder, winking at Steve. “Oh, I see Steve coming right now. Looks like he’s a bit worried. Did you even tell him Dodger took you for a walk, TJ?” It was obvious from that wink that he’d been aware of Steve the entire time.

Blinking, TJ looked at Steve, eyes wide, “oh . . . hi, Steve . . . sorry . . . I - - I was just taking Dodger for a walk . . .”

Johnny came hurrying up from another direction, Bucky at his heels. Both men looked relieved to see TJ and Bucky threw himself at his baby brother, tears in his eyes as he gripped him tight, apparently so worried about TJ he missed seeing the dog at all. Johnny grabbed the leash and passed it off to Steve. “My brother, God, you scared me to death!” Bucky sobbed.

Looking stunned and confused, TJ said, his tone quiet and so very tired, “I’m sorry? I - - I didn’t mean . . . I was just walking . . .”

“I thought after we talked you . . . tried to swim . . .” Bucky said, not wanting to say those sinful words _‘tried to kill yourself’_ out loud.

“Why would I . . .” TJ frowned, obviously having a hard time keeping up with Bucky’s worries.

Bucky lifted tear streaked eyes to meet TJ’s, cupping his face. “I _love_ you, TJ! Don’t you _ever_ try to hurt yourself!” he whispered fiercely.

“I didn’t!” TJ’s eyes widened even more, “I was just taking Dodger for a walk! I couldn’t sleep!”

Bucky seemed to see the large dog for the first time but, unexpectedly, threw himself at the dog and hugged him tight. “Good dog! Protect TJ, Dodger, you hear me?” He then went back to cuddling his brother and crying on him.

Steve looked at Johnny, wondering if his cousin understood what was going on.

Johnny walked over and eased Bucky and TJ apart, turning Bucky towards his husband. At the same time, Johnny eased the leash from Steve and passed it over to a surprised and delighted Clint. Johnny stepped close to TJ and whispered, “let’s get this little group back to Jack’s cabin, okay? We can sort things out there?”

Steve nodded and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, leading his husband back towards the cabins.

Johnny looked at TJ. He offered his arm. “Clint can watch Dodger for a few hours. Let’s go sort Bucky out, make sure he knows you’d never try to swim in the ocean.”

“I really didn’t mean to make him cry, honest, I just . . . couldn’t sleep,” TJ whimpered.

Nodding, Johnny patted TJ’s hand as he placed the delicate limb on his arm. “TJ, I don’t know what set Bucky off, but let’s get in private, in case Bucky doesn’t want the world knowing?” He smiled gently at the brunet. “And maybe you’d like to sleep in a little later, you and Bucky? Sometimes a day off is great.”

TJ slowly stood up, leaning against Johnny as he did so; he nodded and let the blond guide him towards Jack’s cabin.

Once they were in the large cabin, with Jack and David as well, Johnny guided TJ to the large bed and let him sit down next to Bucky, who clutched at Steve, sitting on his lap on the bed, still sniffling and trembling. Jack walked over and lifted TJ’s chin to study his red-rimmed eyes and dark circles on pale flesh.

Sighing, the oldest brother said, “you couldn’t sleep?”

“No,” TJ reported softly, eyes downcast, “after a few hours of trying, I decided to just . . . take Dodger for a walk?”

Nodding, Jack gave TJ a hug. “Look, I can kick out Johnny and Steve if you want, but we’re going to talk about what’s happened, baby, okay?” He sank onto his knees in front of his brother, holding his hands.

“I wasn’t trying to hurt myself! I swear!” TJ’s voice sounded panicked.

“Not about the dog walk, TJ, about what’s hurting you,” Jack said softly, studying his brother’s face carefully.

Eyes widening, TJ looked at Bucky, who continued to cry, and then back at Jack. He paled even more and the younger man seemed to shrink into himself.

Jack nodded, “Bucky told me this morning because he thought dredging it up last night would have made you want to kill yourself. He was terrified he’d made you jump overboard.” Jack reached up and stroked TJ’s hair from his forehead.

“I - - I’m sorry, Jack . . .” TJ murmured, flushing brightly.

“TJ, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were taking a walk, nothing more. It was the rest of us that panicked.” Jack stroked again.

“I should’ve left a note or something . . .” TJ said quietly.

Jack nodded. “And you will in the future, TJ. I know you would never scare us on purpose.” He smiled at his brother. “And if we could just get Bucky to stop crying so hard, we can talk sensibly like a real family.”

Steve looked at his husband and ran a hand through the brunet’s hair, “deep breaths, Bucky. TJ’s okay, c’mon, deep breaths.”

After several long minutes, Bucky became comprehensible. He repeated, “I’m sorry,” over and over.

Johnny softly said, “sorry for what, Bucky? For panicking? For accusing your brother of suicide? For telling a secret?” His voice was gentle, understanding, much like Jack’s tone.

Bucky nodded, not clarifying. Steve kissed Bucky’s temple, running his hand up and down Bucky’s back soothingly.

Jack smiled softly and stroked TJ’s hair again, not disrupting Steve and Bucky now that Bucky was quieter. “I think he means all three?” Jack didn’t take his eyes off TJ, as if looking for him to answer for Bucky.

TJ nodded slowly; he looked at Bucky, “don’t be sorry, Bucky, I’m not mad.”

Bucky turned and launched himself at his brother, hugging him hard. “I only wanted to help, baby, I promise!” he whispered fiercely.

“I know,” TJ said, his tone quiet, subdued.

Jack sat back on his heels. “TJ? Wanna talk to me, baby? I can kick people out of this room if it’ll help?”

“I - - I . . .” TJ looked around and flushed brightly, “I - - I . . . don’t want _everyone_ to hear everything . . .” TJ knew that Jack would ask more questions than Bucky had, and the smallest brother didn’t want to share his perversion with everyone.

Nodding, Jack looked around. “David, take everyone to breakfast. I’m talking to TJ alone so we can sort this out. We’ll meet you later, but don’t be surprised if I wind up taking a nap while TJ rests in here.”

Nodding, David dropped a kiss to Jack’s temple and then looked at Johnny and Steve. Steve tapped Bucky’s arm before taking his hand and pulling him off the bed. Bucky stood and nodded. “I’ll see ya later?” he asked softly

Jack shook his head. “Not this time, Bucky. You go with them. It’s not a punishment. But TJ needs me right now and you need to calm down. You’ll only upset you both more.”

Bucky looked shocked and turned to his brother, mouth open, eyes wide. “Teej?”

Flushing and ducking his head, TJ nodded, “I’m - - I’m sorry?”

Bucky gave TJ a quick hug. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. You talk to Jackie. I’ll be outside.” He kissed TJ’s forehead then let Steve lead him away. Johnny opened the door for the others.

As the other’s left, David and Johnny following Steve and Bucky out, TJ kept his head down, his fingers tapping against his thigh.

Jack stood and walked over to shut the door, but he didn’t lock it. He looked around and sighed then walked over to the large bed and sank down next to TJ. Laying back on the mattress, Jack looked up at the canopy over the bed and softly said, “ever wish you were a cousin instead?”

Looking over his shoulder at his brother, TJ frowned softly and shook his head, “no, not really . . . have you?” The question had caught him off guard; he’d never actually thought about being anything other than Bucky and Jack’s brother.

“Yeah, Teej,” he used Bucky’s nickname for the smaller man, “because then when I thought about a relationship with you or Bucky, it would have been more acceptable.” He didn’t meet TJ’s eyes, just staring at the canopy.

TJ’s mouth dropped open and he turned his body so he could look at Jack, his pale eyes going wide, “you - - what?”

“I used to wonder about if I’d been allowed to marry and mate with you or Bucky. It’s one of the reasons I threw myself at David so hard.” Looking towards TJ, Jack said, “don’t get me wrong, baby. I adore David, but that doesn’t stop me from loving you or Bucky any less . . . from wondering sometimes if things had been different . . .”

“I - - I’m sorry, Jack . . .” TJ said softly. “I . . . I never meant for you or Bucky to find out,” the younger man ducked his head again; he could feel his stomach tying itself in knots.

Jack finally sat up. “It was a year after the wedding before I finally let David do anything more than kiss.” He wrapped an arm around TJ in a loose hug. “I had trouble picturing a blond in my arms, TJ. I’ve already told David and he understands. He’s one of seven brothers? Sometimes the love gets closer, the understanding, than society likes.”

Flushing again, TJ looked down at his lap and nodded, “I don’t . . . I wish I could just make the feelings go away . . . I’ve _tried_ so hard.”

“I know, baby. It won’t go away. You can distract yourself, but it’ll never leave completely.” Jack said gently but in a regular tone, as if this wasn’t a shameful secret but a normal brotherly conversation.

“But . . .” TJ’s tone sounded broken, “I - - I can’t. I don’t know how I’m supposed to . . . I thought mating Johnny would make everything go away . . . that as soon as I mated him that . . . I don’t know . . .”

“You can still have a healthy relationship, friendship and even sex, with Johnny, TJ. Often Omegas are mated from behind, so you can always close your eyes. But, you may also find you enjoy sex with Johnny..” Jack turned and kissed TJ’s temple, the same as he ever did, a reassuring sign of love, nothing more sexual or depraved, just the love of a brother.

“But, the _thought_ of being with anyone but - -” he cut himself off before he could give out a specific name, “I - - I . . .” TJ whimpered softly.

Nodding, Jack said, “me or Bucky?”

TJ shook his head, his eyes squeezing shut. His hands clenched into fists in his lap.

“Both of us?” Jack turned to TJ and cupped his face.

“N - - no,” TJ whimpered so quietly it could barely be heard, even with Jack so close, as he bit his bottom lip.

“Okay, TJ” Jack petted the sides of TJ’s cheeks with gentle fingers. He touched foreheads and whispered, “if David wasn’t here and society was different, would you have agreed to lie with me?”

“You’ll think I’m disgusting,” TJ breathed, opening his eyes, tears shimmering in his eyes though nothing spilled over.

“TJ, let’s make a deal? We keep this between us open and honest. We talk to each other and try to understand each other, so we both have a similar interest. I’m married and mated, that can’t be helped, but I still love you, I can never think you’re disgusting.” Jack offered a gentle, loving smile. Whispering, Jack said, “I even found ways to avoid pups because I was so . . . interested.”

“I - - I . . . ever since I presented I’ve . . . thought of you in ways that I . . . shouldn’t be?” TJ’s voice was small.

Nodding, Jack stayed quiet, listening attentively.

TJ closed his eyes, his fingers tapping in a pattern as if he were actually playing the piano, “I’ve tried everything I could think of, Jack,” he lifted his head, looking at his older brother, raw and vulnerable, “I went to church as often as I could, I prayed for _hours_ , but nothing . . . nothing changed. Then . . . you got mated with David,” the teen rushed to add, “I love David and think he’s perfect for you, I never wanted to get in between you two. But, the feelings didn’t go away. I’d . . . I’d have these _dreams_ . . .”

“I used to touch myself while thinking about you, TJ. David’s helped a lot with that.” Jack sighed and slid his arms around his brother in a secure cuddle, nothing sexual in the act. “You’ve done the same?”

Closing his eyes, flushing bright in shame, TJ dropped his head and admitted softly, “I - - I’d imagine that while I was going through one of my pseudo-heats . . . that you’d . . .” he shook his head, cutting himself off with a deep, ragged breath.

Nodding, Jack stroked TJ’s hair from his forehead. “Want me to give Johnny permission to mate you without marriage or promise? Privately, so you can have him take care of heats?”

“I - - If you think it’d help,” TJ agreed very softly, still not looking at his older brother. “Having sex with another Alpha is the only thing I _haven’t_ tried.” He didn’t admit to the fact that he’d almost gotten to the point of going out on the streets and finding a random Alpha to take his mind off his thoughts.

Jack kissed TJ’s temple. “If it wasn’t for David, TJ, I’d tend your heats in privacy and society be damned. But I know you don’t want to do that to David, and neither do I. So, let me talk to Johnny? I can explain things delicately without giving away our secret to him?”

 

TJ cuddled with his brother for several long minutes, simply enjoying the feel of Jack comforting him. After a while, the smaller brunet softly said, “okay.”

“Okay, baby, another important adult question for you to consider.” Jack drew a slow breath. “If you find it helps, will you agree to marry Johnny?”

“I - - I . . . yes? I . . . I should probably marry him even if it doesn’t work. I’m not going to get better if I still live with you,” TJ said.

“If it doesn’t work, Johnny won’t need to mate with you again, baby, unless you just want him to relieve your heats. There’s been marriages based on less. As long as we let him know that your heart is engaged so he knows what he’s getting into: a friendship and heat relief, not a romance.” Jack smiled gently at TJ.

“Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that,” TJ nodded, though his voice still sounded pained.

“Good, so I’ll talk to Johnny this afternoon and arrange things for you.” Jack slowly stood and held both hands out to his brother.

TJ took Jack’s hands, looking up at his older brother; he nodded, agreeing to what Jack said.

“Good. Feeling better now? I never meant to pressure you, sweetie.” Jack took a deep breath and rotated his neck to ease some stiffness, still holding TJ’s hands.

“I’m feeling a little better . . . just tired,” TJ admitted.

“Well, for future reference? If you listen a bit outside a door, you can tell if the couple’s having sex. If you don’t hear those noises, you can come in, okay? Me and David don’t mind having you join us if we’re not being sexual.” Jack tugged TJ into a hug. “So, wanna get some sleep in the big bed? I’ll cuddle you.”

“You will?” TJ looked up at Jack.

“TJ,” Jack’s tone was deadly serious, “I will always cuddle you if you need it. David knows you are as important to me as he is. He understands and approves that we have you for as long as you want. I may have a heat-dream of you, but I won’t go into rut just because we’re cuddling. I can control myself as much as you’ve been able to. So, get on into some pajamas so you can get a nap. Why waste first class by not acting like one?” He grinned, pale eyes worried.

Grinning, TJ nodded and quickly changed into some of Jack’s pajamas; the sleepwear hung loose on his slightly smaller frame. TJ crawled into the bed, leaving plenty of room for Jack.

Jack immediately got into a pair of pajamas and cuddled up behind his brother, wrapping his arms around TJ from behind and burying his face in his brother’s neck. “If you need to swap, let me know, baby. Try to get some sleep.” He deliberately drew TJ back so they spooned, the cloth the only barrier between them, giving TJ the pseudo feeling of lying with a lover at least.

“I love you, Jack,” TJ breathed out, his tone shaky and uncertain as if he feared that Jack wouldn’t reciprocate the feelings now that he knew.

“I love you too, baby,” Jack sighed, happy that his brother seemed to be comfortable in his own skin for the moment. He had a feeling that TJ had a lifetime of emotional problems still to work out and hoped Johnny could help the teen. Johnny was a man of the world, well traveled and familiar with other cultures. Jack could only hope Johnny was also as accepting of TJ’s proclivities as David was of Jack’s. Jack kissed TJ’s neck. “Baby brother.”


	5. Dealing with the Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Reference Incest, First Heat, Sex, Anxiety and Self-Doubt**

**Friday, Day 3: April 12, 1912: Out at Sea**

Steve led Bucky back towards their cabin, his arm wrapped securely around the Alpha’s shoulders; they had to change into more presentable clothes before they could get breakfast. Opening the door, Steve ushered Bucky inside, letting the door shut softly behind them. Once inside, the blond brought his husband in for a firm hug, kissing the top of his head. He’d never seen Bucky so upset before.

“You alright, my love?” Steve asked softly. He could understand why Bucky got so worried, but the extreme emotional reaction had Steve thinking that something else was going on with Bucky, that TJ going missing had triggered something in his husband. He wondered what exactly had happened in those few years he’d been separated from Bucky.

Bucky looked up at Steve with haunted, tear-reddened eyes. Softly, looking away, he said, “why wouldn’t I be? Every . . . everything’s okay now.” He hugged Steve to him, burying his face in the large chest, trembling.

“Yet,” Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head again and murmured, “you’re still upset, sweetheart. Want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

Shrugging, Bucky kept his face right where it was, in Steve’s chest. “It’s silly. ’m fine.”

Pulling away just so he could gently lift Bucky’s face, Steve said, “tell me, love? I doubt it’s silly if it’s still got you so upset.”

“I . . . just don’t wanna lose TJ,” Bucky sighed, fighting another sob. “He can’t swim.”

“Well, good thing he’s on an unsinkable ship, huh?” Steve gave his husband a soft smile, cupping his face in between both hands, “but if it’d make you feel better . . . there is a pool . . . we could always teach him to swim?”

Pulling away, Bucky shook his head vehemently. “I already offered that! And _unsinkable_ is bullshit if TJ falls over the side . . . or jumps again.” he hugged himself and strode to the porthole.

“Jumps . . . _again_?” Steve repeated, letting his husband have some space for a moment, “what do you mean by that, love? Has TJ tried to . . . swim, before?”

“Once,” Bucky buried his face in his arms, his hands gripping the long table in front of the porthole. “Not long ago he was out for a walk . . . and a neighbor said he’d seen TJ by the pond, which is not a place he usually went. So, I took off to see if he wanted to,” shrugging, Bucky said, “I don’t know . . . look at nature? When I got there, I was just in time to pull him out.” Bucky lifted his face, looking miserable. “We made a pact . . . Jack and TJ and David and I . . . we’d tell _no one_ what TJ tried to do.” Bucky bowed his shoulders and head, “I’m breaking my word all over the place now. I’m a shit human.”

“You are _not_ a shit human, Bucky,” Steve went over to the brunet and lifted his face once more, “you can’t expect to keep everything so bottled up, love. I promise I won’t say anything to anyone, but know you can always come to me with anything that is bothering or upsetting you.”

“Steve,” Bucky whispered miserably, “you don’t understand. He tried to . . . drown . . . on purpose . . .”

“I understood, Bucky, TJ tried to kill himself,” Steve said softly, “but you were able to pull him out and save him, love. He’s here, he’s alive, and now that he’s shared what has been upsetting him . . . he’s gonna start getting the help he needs.”

With a whimper, and a shake of his head, Bucky protested, “but how can I save him from an icey ocean if he . . . falls in again?”

“I don’t think TJ’s suicidal, Bucky,” Steve kissed his husband’s forehead, “he may be scared and shy, but he loves you and Jack too much. You know that now. I don’t see TJ leaving you and Jack.”

“God, Steve,” Bucky murmured, burying his face in Steve’s neck again, “why did it have to be that way for TJ? How can I help him turn his heart to an Alpha that’s . . . available, like Johnny?”

“Bucky, baby, there may be nothing you can do now. If TJ is truly in love with you or Jack, you _and_ Jack, he may not be able to turn his heart to another. We have no control over who we fall in love with, Bucky. It . . . just happens,” Steve answered, rubbing his hands up and down Bucky’s back. “We can’t change the past, my love. All we can do is _be_ in the present and look forward to the future.”

For a long moment, Bucky merely held on, trembling, as if Steve were some kind of lifeline. Slowly, very slowly, he seemed to get back under control. Softly, laying his cheek on Steve’s shoulder, Bucky sighed, “is this really love? It happened so quick when we were teens . . . what if I stop feeling this way?”

“Well,” Steve kissed Bucky’s hair, “I hope you don’t, because I know that I love you.”

Bucky lifted his head and studied Steve intently. “Even if I’m so . . . me?” He waved a hand in helplessness.

“That’s why I love you,” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky’s lips, “because you _are_ you.”

A wet chuckle escaped the twenty-one year old brunet. “Sometimes I think I’m so . . . ignorant compared to you. You’ve been out in the world, learning and . . . being.” He sighed.

“I’ve also been on my own since I was eighteen, Ma didn’t make it long in Paris,” Steve said, caressing his hand down Bucky’s cheek, “you may not have traveled the world, but you have a family that loves you, Bucky, and that’s better than any sights you’d see.”

Shaking his head, Bucky said, “that’s not what I meant,” but he smiled softly, reaching up to stroke his husband’s cheek. “I mean . . .” Bucky drew a steadying breath, “I feel like such a _pup_ next to everything you’ve done - - everything you _know_.”

“Well,” Steve kissed Bucky’s lips, “that’s why you’ll keep learning, keep experiencing new things. You’re only twenty-one, Buck, you got a lot of years left to _grow up_. Don’t feel like you need to rush through stages of your life.”

“And you married yourself to an Alpha who still needs to _grow up_ ,” Bucky sighed, beginning to pull away.

“That’s not what I meant,” Steve tugged Bucky closer, “I love everything about you, Bucky. You don’t _need_ to do anything. All I was saying was that you shouldn’t feel like you need to . . . catch up with me, experience wise? If that makes any sense.”

“And, I was saying, Stevie,” Bucky met his eyes, “that I’ve got nothing on those French women and men you’ve met. I’m young, just out of schooling, and have no idea how to do anything . . . pleasing unless you _show_ me how, nothing more than we’ve already done so far. How can you want to wait until I’m _grown up_ enough to please you?”

“But I didn’t choose to marry any of those French men or women, Bucky. I chose to marry you. And you please me very much,” Steve said.

“You chose to marry me to help my family out, because you’ve got the best heart in the world.” Bucky said softly.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Steve said, causing Bucky to blink his pale eyes in surprise, “I didn’t marry you because I wanted to help your family. I married you for - -”

“For your inheritance?” Bucky interrupted.

“Wrong again,” Steve smiled, and Bucky began to smile in return, “I married you - -”

“To find a dog sitter?” he teased this time.

“Nope,” Steve chuckled.

“I know!” Bucky sounded like he was hiding laughter _finally_ , “you wanted a live in model!” Apparently, Steve was successfully reassuring and calming the worried brunet.

“Well, you are very pretty,” Steve laughed, “but I married you because I _wanted_ to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to be able to _grow up_ together, experience life together.”

“But you _are_ grown up, Steve,” Bucky snorted lightly. He reached out to stroke his hand down Steve’s chest, under his robe.

“I can assure you, Bucky,” Steve murmured, kissing his husband’s lips, “I have a lot of growing up I still need to do.”

Bucky hugged him and sighed, “okay . . . we can grow up together . . .”

**************

A few hours later a soft knock on the cabin door woke the sleeping brothers.

TJ woke with a start, blinking several times to get adjusted to the light. His hair even more disheveled than it had been before he’d fallen asleep. He pushed up on his elbows, the loose night shirt showing his collarbone; he looked down at Jack.

Jack yawned and stretched, pulling away from TJ and crawling out of bed. He threw a tender smile at his baby brother. “”Yeah?” he called to whoever was behind the door.

“Lunch in half an hour,” Johnny called. “Wondered if TJ wanted to walk Dodger?”

Looking between Jack and the door, TJ blinked a few more times. “I - - I can walk Dodger?” He didn’t seem to realize that he hadn’t spoken it loud enough for Johnny to be able to hear through the closed door.

Jack chuckled. “Great idea,” he called loudly. “Let him get dressed and he’ll take over Dodger. We’ll be out in about five minutes.”

“Okay,” Johnny called back.

Slipping out of the bed, TJ ran his fingers through his hair, messing the curls up even more. He walked over to where he’d set his clothes a few hours before. With his back to his brother, TJ quickly stripped off the pajamas and changed into his rumpled clothing he’d been wearing before. It didn’t seem to hit the normally very stylish teen that he’d been wearing the same outfit for over a day.

Jack never corrected TJ. Instead, he, too, dressed in the clothes from earlier than paused, checking that TJ was ready. Opening the door, Jack smiled at Johnny, who handed over the dog’s lead to the teen.

Giving Johnny a small smile, TJ took the leash from the blond Alpha before glancing over his shoulder at his older brother before disappearing down the corridor.

Jack opened the door wider. “Come on in, Johnny. We need to talk.”

**************

**Saturday, Day 4: April 13, 1912: Northern Atlantic Ocean**

Nearly an hour passed before TJ returned to his brother’s suite, having skipped lunch, too lost in his own thoughts.

Johnny stood outside the door and offered a soft smile to the young brunet. “How’d it go, TJ?”

Looking at Johnny, the teen tilted his head, “uh . . . good? Was just walking Dodger . . . he’ll probably be good for a few hours.”

“Great,” Johnny nodded. “Jack and I talked about you and me and the future. Wanna go inside and talk?” He gestured towards the cabin.

Blinking, TJ flushed and nodded once, dropping his eyes as he walked towards the door. He knocked once before opening the door and stepping inside.

Jack sat there, holding David’s hand. He offered a supportive, loving smile to his little brother. Johnny followed and closed the door quietly. There was no sign of Bucky or Steve.

Johnny softly said, “I understand you’re in love with someone, TJ, that you can’t have a relationship with?” He smiled gently.

Swallowing thickly, TJ didn’t lift his head, unable to look at anyone in the room. He played with Dodger’s leash.

Jack reached over and tugged TJ to sit on the bed, patting his back.

“I’m sorry . . .” TJ whimpered, still unable to look at anyone. How could he look at David, now that the Beta knew of TJ’s sick feelings for his own brother . . . David’s _mate_.

Surprise in his features, Johnny shook his head and knelt down in front of the Omega, taking both his hands. “Don’t ever be sorry for being in love. I don’t know, and I don’t need to know, who took your heart, but I’m flattered you’re still open to a relationship with me. TJ, would you like to try to become friends with me?”

“I . . . I think so?” TJ said softly, worrying at his bottom lip.

Smiling up at TJ, Johnny added, “and Jack said you might need a companion who can help you with heats? I promise to be careful not to get you with pup unless you want one. Will you allow me to help with your heats, TJ? Believe it or not, it’s quite a common arrangement in mainland Europe.”

“I . . . uh . . .” TJ shifted uncomfortably, “yes . . . I - - I . . . want,” he said it as if he were unsure of the words he spoke, “you to help me through my heats.”

Nodding, Johnny reached up and stroked TJ’s hair from his forehead. “TJ, are you close to heat?”

Blinking, TJ’s head snapped up and he looked at Johnny and then at Jack and then back at Johnny. “I - - I haven’t had my first true heat yet . . .” he shifted again, his fingers twitching in Johnny’s hands.

Johnny nodded. “What I mean is, you still have teen heats, right? Are you close to that time of month, TJ?”

“I . . .” TJ furrowed his brows, he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t thought of that! How could he be so irresponsible? He’d been cuddling with Jack and his heat, a pseudo-heat, but a heat nonetheless, could’ve hit at any time, might’ve sent Jack into rut. He shifted again, feeling uncomfortably warm, “yes?” He glanced at Jack but forced his eyes to look back at Johnny.

With a reassuring smile, Johnny stroked down TJ’s cheek and asked, “would you like me to tend you, TJ? No one has to know, or we can announce our engagement so no one thinks less of you for letting me mate you. I know I’ll never get your heart from whoever won it, but I can settle for friends and lovers?”

Eyes widening, TJ looked at Jack again; his older brother had been uncharacteristically quiet for this exchange. He hadn’t thought that he and Johnny would start their arrangement until they got to New York; of course, he’d foolishly forgotten about his oncoming heat.

Jack smiled at TJ and reached over to stroke his back again. “It’s okay, TJ. I never mentioned who you fell in love with, but Johnny and David know your heart is taken. Johnny agreed to this compromise if you’re willing.”

Blinking again, trying to clear his head, TJ shifted again. He hadn’t felt this muddled before . . . this _overwhelmed_. It felt like his skin tingled and there was a heat in his gut that he’d never felt before.

Johnny looked up into TJ’s face and nodded. “Jack, David? Mind taking Dodger out for me? I’ll take care of TJ. We’ll meet you for dinner.” He didn’t seem at all phased he was kicking the couple from their cabin.

Though TJ’s hand latched onto Johnny’s wrist, the Omega let out a confused sounding whimper and looked up at Jack. The teen’s eyes were blown and his sweet, buttery scent began to fill the room. This was no pseudo-heat. TJ had gone into full heat.

Nodding, Jack immediately pulled his hand back and pulled his husband from the bed. His voice tight, Jack said, “trust him, baby. He’ll help you feel good.” Jack didn’t touch or kiss his brother, letting David take the dog’s leash before leading him out and shutting the door firmly.

Whimpering as Jack left with David, TJ’s eyes flickered back to Johnny and he let out a small mewl. He could feel slick beginning to soak through his underwear and trousers.

Slowly rising, Johnny sat on the bed next to TJ and reached over, beginning to unbutton the teen’s shirt. “TJ, what you’re feeling? That’s a heat. The fever will keep getting worse and make you sick if you don’t get knotted, okay? I’ll help you through this.” He knew TJ would finally understand why Omegas were usually married off within a year or two of presentation.

Panting slightly, TJ let out a breathy keen and he leaned forward to crash his lips against Johnny’s. He’d never felt such a need to be fucked, dominated and filled with an Alpha’s pups. Johnny may not be the Alpha who owned TJ’s heart, but, right then, Johnny was an able-bodied Alpha that could give TJ what he needed so desperately. The Omega began to unbutton Johnny’s shirt, and once he opened the shirt completely, he pushed the fabric off Johnny’s broad shoulders.

“That’s right, TJ, good boy,” Johnny praised. He undressed the other man and laid him back on the bed, kissing TJ’s abdomen. “Want me to fill you, baby?”

“Yes, want you,” TJ whimpered, his legs falling open to display his slickened, opened passage to the Alpha. “Please, Alpha?” He whined, canting his hips off the bed.

Nodding, Johnny finished undressing and lay over his young lover. “Touch me, Omega. Use your hand to hold me and touch yourself with my tip. C’mon, sweetheart.”

Panting, skin flushed and covered in a thin layer of sweat, TJ whimpered again and gripped Johnny’s shaft with his long, nimble fingers. He guided the cockhead to his slickened opening, massaging the virgin entrance with the spongy head.

“Feel that, TJ? Slowly I’m gonna slide that into you. You’re gonna stretch and feel a burn. But it’ll feel good. You got enough slick so you won’t rip, TJ. Understand?” Johnny slid a hand over TJ’s and began guiding his lover to help Johnny slide into that slickened passage, a slow steady slide.

Breath hitching in the back of his throat at the intense burn, though not so bad to signify that he tore; TJ’s hips lifted off the bed again, trying to get used to the foreign feeling of being penetrated. He panted heavily, back arching as his hand let go of Johnny’s shaft to reach up to wrap his arm around his lover’s neck. His other hand clenched and unclenched around a fistful of the sheets below him. The Omega’s passage was tight, despite being opened by the full heat, and gripped at Johnny’s shaft, drawing the Alpha in deeper.

“That’s right, TJ,” Johnny praised, kissing TJ. “Your body knows what to do, doesn’t it?” The blond held still deeply inside his lover, letting him adjust despite the desperate silent begging of his body. Finally, Johnny began to stroke in and out, careful not to hit TJ’s prostate, letting him get used to the sensations of sex first before possibly overwhelming him. There was no way to tell how TJ’s body would react to such stimulation, after all.

Keening with each thrust, TJ’s long legs wrapped around Johnny’s waist, the Omega’s slick continuing to coat his thighs and drench the sheets below them. “Feel . . . feel so . . . good,” TJ whimpered between thrusts, trying to match Johnny’s rhythm but finding it hard to do so.

Spreading kisses across TJ’s face, neck, and shoulders, Johnny’s hands guided TJ’s hips to match his rhythm, his strokes increasing in pace. Glancing up at TJ’s eyes, Johnny angled his hips to drag over TJ’s prostate, judging the Omega’s reaction, trying to learn how to please the younger man.

The Omega’s eyes widened and he let out a cry of pleasure, his walls tightening around Johnny’s shaft in response to the intense erotic jolt that ran up his spine. TJ’s head fell back, inadvertently exposing his neck for the Alpha.

Nodding, Johnny nuzzled at TJ’s neck and nipped lightly. He continued his rhythm, stroking over TJ’s prostate every few thrusts. “Such a beautiful Omega. So warm and wet for me. Such a good Omega, TJ,” he praised.

Keening, TJ panted and his hips slipped out of the rhythm Johnny had set. The teen whimpered as he felt his balls tighten, signaling that he was getting close to orgasm. “Alpha . . . J - - Johnny . . . please . . .” his pale eyes met Johnny’s, begging him for permission to release.

The tone of the younger man alerted the elder and Johnny nipped TJ’s neck, right over the gland. “Cum for me, baby. Want you to cover us with your hot seed.” He reached down and began stroking TJ’s cock, caressing his fingertips over the brunet’s sac.

With a low keen, TJ’s cock twitched in Johnny’s hand before he covered their bodies in thick, white cum. The brunet’s walls convulsed and tightened around Johnny’s shaft as if trying to draw the seed out of the Alpha.

Letting TJ finish cumming, holding still so he didn’t over stimulate the youth, Johnny kissed TJ’s lips gently. “Good Omega. So obedient. You like being my good boy?” Somehow Johnny felt TJ liked making others happy, being good.

Nodding, TJ met his lover’s eyes, “wanna be a good boy,” he murmured, his legs still locked around Johnny’s waist.

“Good boys deserve rewards, TJ. You’ve been a very good Omega.” Johnny nipped at TJ’s neck again and began thrusting. “Gonna knot you, baby. You want your Alpha’s knot?”

“Yes . . . yes . . . want your knot, please, Alpha,” TJ begged, each new thrust making the Omega groan, whimper and keen. He never thought sex could feel so good.

As if in response, Johnny felt his knot swelling so thrust in, hard and deep, bottoming out. He stilled, his knot locking them together, stretching TJ’s virgin passage wide. “Good boy, don’t pull away, baby. Stay with me.” He ran soothing fingers over TJ’s shoulder and arm.

TJ’s eyes widened at the intense burn stretching his walls almost to the point of being painful. The Omega keened, the noise a mix of confusion and pleasure. He obeyed the Alpha though, not pulling or trying to get free.

“That’s my knot, baby. An Alpha’s knot locks him inside his Omega. This takes around twenty minutes and it’s so the Omega can take all the seed from the Alpha.” Johnny came hard, moaning, his words breaking off as he exploded deep inside TJ’s hot passage. He hoped TJ continued to obey so the virgin wouldn’t hurt himself while Johnny lost control.

Panting hard, TJ closed his eyes, trying to focus on something other than the uncomfortable feeling of the over large knot. He remember Jack telling him something about the Alpha’s knot and how it locked the mating pair together . . . but, something about this didn’t feel right. The experience had been amazing, better than TJ could’ve imagined before this point. He keened again, body almost involuntarily trying to pull away.

Johnny fought his own desire to go into rut, sensing TJ’s rising panic. He kissed TJ’s lips and stroked his shoulder. “Stay with me, Teej. Not long, baby. If you move, you’ll rip.” He tried to lock eyes with TJ to help him stay calm. Softly, he said, “TJ . . . close your eyes . . . imagine your love as the Alpha. I’ll stay quiet.” He began kissing TJ’s neck.

Obeying Johnny, TJ let his eyes close again and imagined that it was Jack inside him, kissing him. He tried to imagine Jack’s scent, warm brown sugar cookies, surrounding him. Jack touching him and soothing away his fears. Slowly, the Omega began to calm down to the point where he at least wasn’t trying to tear himself free of Johnny’s large knot.

Nipping very gently over TJ’s scent gland, sucking to help release the endorphins that would help ease TJ, Johnny continued stroking him with gentle hands, staying very still inside the small brunet. He forced himself to keep control, think of ways to help TJ through heats in the future. Maybe he could find out what scent TJ liked, wear it when TJ went into heat to mask his own wood fire scented musk. Fortunately, Johnny’s knot started deflating around thirteen minutes due entirely to the fact that Johnny was concentrating so hard on non-stimulating things. Sliding his hands down to steady TJ’s hips, hold him still, Johnny made him wait it out until Johnny fell naturally from his lover, dragging cum and slick with him. “Good boy,” he praised, kissing TJ’s temple.

Blinking, still breathing hard, TJ opened his eyes and looked at Johnny, “I’m . . . sorry I kinda . . . freaked out?”

Smiling, Johnny lifted a hand to stroke TJ’s cheek. “You did what most virgins do, TJ. It’s a surprise when the knot actually happens. Most people don’t realize just how big they are and how much they can hurt if not handled properly.” Johnny kissed TJ’s lips. “If you can tell me what scent you like, I can wear it for your heats, TJ. Anything to help your body stay calm during knotting so you can enjoy this between us?”

“I . . . I tell you and you’ll know,” TJ said softly.

Moving his mouth to TJ’s ear, Johnny whispered, “I will never judge you. You came to me instead of acting on a forbidden relationship, remember? You’re being a good boy. I want to reward you. Think about it before your next heat. First time heat doesn’t usually last more than a day or two.” Johnny smiled and eased off the bed to go get washcloths to clean them both up.

Pushing up on his elbows, TJ winced slightly at the foreign ache deep in his passage, not necessarily _bad_ just . . . different.

“Do you want me to clean you out or do you want to leave that alone?” Johnny offered.

“Uh . . .” TJ flushed looking down at his cum covered abdomen.

Gently advising TJ, in case he didn’t know or recall, Johnny said, “if I leave my semen in your passage, you have a better chance at pregnancy.”

Head snapping up as if just realizing that having sex could result in a pup, TJ’s eyes widened and he went a bit pale. “I . . . uh . . .”

“A pregnancy can hold off heats and turn them into pseudo-heats while your pregnant and nursing,” Johnny added. “Do you want pups?”

“But . . . wasn’t that what the knot was for? If it spilled out . . . did I do it wrong?” TJ flushed again, knowing he sounded so naive.

Chuckling softly, Johnny kissed TJ’s shoulder. “Not at all. But many pairs trying to get with pup will try several matings during heat, not just the one, despite the initial fever easing. Those who don’t want pups usually are meticulous about cleaning out any semen still inside.” Johnny washed off TJ’s abdomen then down his pelvis to clean his genitals.

“Brown sugar cookies,” TJ said softly, not looking at Johnny, “that’s the scent.” He figured before they continued this arrangement it was only fair that Johnny knew.

Nodding, Johnny leaned over and whispered, “Jack’s a lovely man and so good to you. I’ll be honored to be his surrogate for you, TJ. Do you want pups? I know he can never give them to you.” Johnny sounded so accepting.

“I . . . never really thought about pups before,” TJ said, swallowing thickly, “I . . . I never thought I’d ever be . . . intimate with anyone, so never thought pups were a possibility.”

Nodding, Johnny said, “being near a virile Alpha not biologically related probably threw you into a full heat, in case you wondered.” He smiled. “I can clean you out now if you want and let you think about it some more. I don’t guarantee cleaning out will prevent a pup, but it can’t hurt at least.” He smiled wider, “unless you want a pup. I’d love to give you pups, TJ. I seriously meant every word when I promised to be friends and companions.”

“I . . . I think I want pups . . .” TJ admitted softly, pale eyes slowly lifting to meet Johnny’s eyes.

Nodding, Johnny cleaned up the outside of TJ’s body, but left his internal passage alone. Once he’d finished cleaning up his lover, Johnny cleaned himself. “Did I hurt you? You aren’t torn, TJ. And with more loving, it will get easier.”

“I don’t think so? I mean . . . I’m a little sore . . . but, isn’t that normal?” TJ asked, settling back against the pillows.

“Very normal,” Johnny reassured him. “Let me clean up the bed? Here,” he helped TJ to David’s side so he could strip half the bed, rolling the sheets up against TJ’s body as if he were sick instead of well-fucked. He put clean sheets on the bed, rolling them over towards TJ, but not touching the other sheets. Johnny slid the dirty sheet roll under TJ then the clean, unwinding clean sheets as he went. In this way, he managed to change the bed without disturbing his lover. “Better?” Johnny reached for some blankets to tuck around TJ, kissing him. Not once did he mention marking TJ.

“Yeah, thank you, Johnny,” TJ said earnestly, “and you’re sure you are okay with this?” He settled back again, getting comfortable.

Kissing TJ lightly, Johnny said, “I’ve been positive since meeting you that I wanted to be in your life and your bed. If I play surrogate, that’s fine with me. I plan to spoil you rotten anyway. And hopefully, you can come to care for me as a good, trusted friend.” He leaned in close and whispered, “my mother was a surrogate for my father’s love, who was a male Omega. And they were very happy.”

“I . . . want to be friends with you, Johnny,” TJ nodded, stifling a yawn behind his hand. Flushing bright red, he looked apologetically at his lover, “I’m sorry . . .”

Laughing softly, Johnny stroked TJ’s curls. “First loving makes you tired. Most Omegas get tired after heavy heat sex. Rest, baby. And . . . want me to announce our engagement in case you’re with pup? We can still marry once we land, like originally planned?” It would mean Johnny would get his own inheritance, but he would settle a healthy sum on Steve and Bucky, anyway.

“I . . . I think that’s a good idea,” TJ agreed, nuzzling the soft pillows, “we’ll get married once we land . . .” the Omega’s eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep a few moments later.

“I’ll tell Jack and David our happy news, TJ. You sleep.” He stood and walked to the cabin door, slipping out and going to find his cousin first, suspecting TJ’s heat might have sent the other Alpha into rut, especially with TJ’s private revelation.

Knocking on Steve and Bucky’s door, Johnny’s former cabin, the twenty-five year old couldn’t help smiling in excitement. His scent was well-loved and very content.

Steve opened the door and smiled at Johnny, after a few moments, his brows furrowed and he sniffed the air, “you find a lover, Johnny?” He opened the door wider to let the blond Alpha in.

Nodding, Johnny slipped in and grinned at Bucky then turned back to Steve. “Yeah, wish me happy. TJ and I are getting married as originally planned. He said yes.”

Blinking, barely managing to hide his shock, Steve closed the door and glanced at Bucky. 

Bucky straightened on the bed, fully dressed but ruffled from kissing Steve. “TJ? But . . . I thought he was waiting to get to know you?”

Johnny sighed. “Look, I don’t know how much of TJ’s private life you know, but let’s say that I’ve found out he’s in love with someone unavailable. I’m willing to be surrogate and so we’ve agreed to form a relationship. Then,” he looked at Bucky intently, “TJ went into heat. I kicked Jack and David out and relieved TJ. TJ wants pups, so we’re engaged now.” Johnny shrugged after his very brief telling.

Shaking his head, wondering how things could’ve changed so fast, Steve moved to sit next to his mate on the bed, running his hand down Bucky’s arm, “it’s what you wanted, Buck . . .” he said softly.

Nodding, Bucky softly said, “but is it really what TJ wanted?”

Johnny pulled over a chair and sat down. “TJ and I talked afterwards, Bucky, and we’ve both agreed this is best. I can give TJ almost everything he wants. He knows it’s the best he can ever get. TJ wants to start a family and have a household and everything right off. I think, knowing who he’s in love with, it’s best.”

“He _told_ you?” Bucky felt shocked.

“Ah,” Johnny nodded. “So you know. Yes, he told me. And I told him I don’t mind, which is true. So, are you going to support us in this?”

Steve looked between Johnny and Bucky, knowing that Johnny was right. There was no way that TJ would be able to be with the man he actually loved . . . Jack was mated to David, first and foremost. Being siblings, as unaccepted as it was, wasn’t necessarily illegal. However, he felt a pang of sympathy for his cousin who was, in all probability, agreeing to a loveless marriage. Sure, TJ may learn to care about Johnny and maybe even love him as a friend, but, Steve doubted that TJ would ever love Johnny like a _mate_.

“I can support you,” Bucky agreed slowly. He had to admit to himself that pups could be a distraction for his sweet younger brother, and TJ loved kids. “You still getting him a second dog or just Dodger?”

Johnny grinned. “Think TJ wants more dogs? If he does, I can do that.”

“You’re a good man for doing this, Johnny,” Steve smiled, taking Bucky’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

Johnny leaned over and placed a hand over Steve’s. “Look, I know people might say I’m selling myself short not accepting a love match, but I can easily fall in love with TJ. And I was going to marry him before I even met him, not knowing if his heart was free or not. What’s changed is now I know. So, I can deal with this. It’s better than TJ hiding it, me wondering if there might be an affair, and both of us being miserable.”

“Are you not happy?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky, tone gentle and concerned. He knew all of this must be a shock to his husband. First, finding out that TJ loved one or both of his brothers in a romantic way and then learning that TJ had agreed to a marriage he’d been so set against.

“I’m more surprised than anything, Stevie. Give me time to talk to TJ and decide?” He looked at his husband. Turning his attention back on Johnny, Bucky added, “but if TJ’s not just pretending to accept this, and he really wants this, I’m glad it’s with you, Johnny. You’ll be good to him.”

**************

**Sunday Day 5: April 14, 1912, North Atlantic**

Bucky sighed and sank into a chair at the small private table in their cabin parlor. Service had been interesting, though singing certain hymns had been almost creepy, especially the one about _’For those in peril on the sea.’_ Bucky looked at the others. “Luncheon?” he asked hopefully as Jack sank to his own chair and tugged David over in a cuddle.

Steve walked up behind Bucky and dropped a kiss on his head before sitting down in the chair next to his husband.

Bucky smiled over at his husband then looked to his little brother. “TJ? Hungry?”

Looking over at Bucky, TJ shrugged softly, “a little,” the smaller brunet still looked tired, though he’d managed to get a few hours sleep on his own, in his cabin, by cuddling with Dodger and Bucky Bear. Jack and David had offered for TJ to sleep with them in their suite, but TJ had refused, saying he’d needed to get used to sleeping on his own. He’d meant it when he said he would never get in the way of Jack and David being happy together. He hadn’t been quite ready to cuddle with Johnny, though, he felt that within a few more days of getting to know the Alpha, he could see himself being able to sleep with Johnny at nights.

Bucky shifted closer and leaned over so his head lay on his brother’s shoulder. Very softly, he said, “miss you sometimes, baby.”

TJ hummed softly, laying his head on top of Bucky's. The Omega’s scent was slightly off, still buttery sweet . . . but, he smelled full, content. “I miss you, too, Buck . . . but I'm really happy for you and Steve. I'm glad you two found each other.”

“Well, you found Dodger,” Bucky teased with a soft smile. He looked to his husband on his other side and had to remind himself that they’d only been married on the twelfth, two days before. It felt like they’d been married since they’d fumbled through Steve’s first heat, had been mated for five years. He offered his smile to Steve then snuggled his head on his brother’s shoulder again. “And Johnny,” Bucky glanced back at TJ, voice gentle.

Steve reached under the table to caress his hand over Bucky’s thigh, though he didn’t interrupt the brothers.

“Yeah . . . Johnny’s nice, too,” TJ said softly. “He’ll . . . be a good husband,” the teen’s eyes inadvertently flickered to look at Jack before falling away.

Nodding, Bucky sighed. “TJ? Johnny said yesterday that you’re trying to get with pup?” He offered another smile to the younger man. “That’s great. So . . . so are Steve and me.”

Grinning, TJ looked up at Bucky, “really? That’s great, Bucky! Congratulations!” The Omega didn’t comment about his own attempts at having a pup.

Laughing, Bucky said, “we don’t know if Steve’s pregnant yet, TJ. It’s far too soon to tell. But, we do want to start a family right off.”

“Still, that’s amazing, Buck,” TJ smiled, “who woulda thought you would’ve been married and trying for a family by the time we get to New York.”

“Hey,” Johnny leaned in but respected TJ’s space. The other man was no longer in heat, and Johnny knew they had to become friends for any closeness outside of the bedroom. He could be patient. “Bucky said you want more than one dog? You wanna pick out another dog in New York?”

Looking surprised, TJ’s lips spread in a slow smile, “you mean it? I can pick out a dog on my own?”

“On the caveat that Dodger agrees with your choice, yeah. Any dog, any size. I promise, we’ll have plenty of room to house an entire kennel. You wanna breed dogs, we could even do that.” Johnny sipped his water.

“I love dogs,” TJ grinned; he looked over at Jack and David again, both had been quiet that morning and TJ feared that Jack wasn’t as okay as he let on about this engagement or maybe even TJ’s feelings for him.

Jack seemed to sense his brother’s worries, because he softly said, “when we get to New York, will you be able to keep Dodger away from Bucky at your home? After all, we don’t have a place to live yet and still need to take your offer of a place to live when we arrive.” He stroked David’s side and hip gently. “It takes some time to get a house ready for inhabitants.”

TJ looked at Jack and then up at Bucky, “will you be okay with Dodger being in the same house as you, Buck?”

“He’s on the same ship, so I think the same house will be okay if I don’t have to . . . meet him a lot?” Bucky asked, biting his lip, eyes wide.

“Bucky, sweetheart,” Steve said softly, leaning towards his husband, “if you can’t handle being too close to Dodger, which is understandable, we can figure something else out? Your comfort is important, love.”

“But I already agreed to try to get used to Dodger!,” Bucky turned his head so he could look at Steve, straightening away from TJ for the moment. “If we’re in different rooms, that should be okay, right?”

“That’s up to you, Bucky, only you can tell us what you’re going to be comfortable with,” Steve gave Bucky a soft smile.

“I want to _try_ , Steve, so I can be with TJ and he can keep Dodger.” Bucky took Steve’s hand under the table.

“Bucky,” TJ looked at his brother, “if you can’t handle being around Dodger . . . we’ll definitely figure it out. But, we’ll see how it works once we get to New York?”

Opening then shutting his mouth, Bucky sighed and shook his head. “This family has got to be the most confusing family ever! So, am I still married?” he joked, grinning.

“Very much so,” Steve grinned and kissed his husband’s cheek.

“And TJ and Johnny _are_ engaged, not just courting?” Bucky asked again.

Flushing, TJ ducked his head, eyes flickering once more to Jack before dropping again, “I - - I was . . . ready . . .”

Johnny smiled, “yes engaged. But we don’t want the whirlwind _you two_ live in.”

Bucky laughed and turned to hug TJ. “Yeah, I guess I could spin anyone’s head, huh?”

“Just in the last few days,” TJ teased softly back, leaning into his brother’s hug.

Jack snickered. “Bucky’s always been passionate and decisive. He sees something he wants and works on getting it as soon as possible.” He smiled at his brother-in-law, Steve.

“Well,” Steve smiled brightly and leaned over again to kiss Bucky’s temple, “I’m honored he decided he wanted me.”

Laughing, Bucky grinned at Steve, not letting go of TJ just yet. “So am I.”

Jack wrapped his arms around his own husband’s waist and nuzzled his neck from behind. “Feeling better, love,” he whispered, knowing David hated long travel. His husband had been awfully quiet and reserved the entire trip, but Jack hoped David would feel better in three days when they hit land.He knew this entire thing with TJ couldn’t be easy on David, either. Hopefully with TJ marrying Johnny, things would get smoother with David.

Smiling softly, David turned so he could kiss Jack’s lips, “a little better . . . just wanna . . . get there? Ya know?” He knew just how much restraint Jack had displayed the day before when TJ went into heat and felt proud of his husband. He knew that neither Jack or TJ would act on these feelings, but, the fact that there _were_ feelings between the two of them could sometimes be a hard pill to swallow even if David understood.

Nodding, Jack continued to whisper to his lover, “when we get to New York, I plan to massage all the travel pains from you . . .”

“I’ll hold you to that,” David purred low, running his fingers lightly down Jack’s sides until they rested against the brunet’s hipbones.

Jack smiled up at the man sitting on his lap. He leaned up to kiss David’s lips. “And in a few days, we can start looking for a baby to adopt . . .”

“It’ll take a few weeks for all the paperwork to go through,” David smiled, continually rubbing small circles on Jack’s hips. “But we can definitely start looking.”

Smiling into his husband’s mouth, Jack nodded. “And we even have a built in nanny,” he teased, though he didn’t actually look towards TJ.

“Very convenient,” David chuckled softly, kissing again, “it’ll be our next chapter, Jack. A fresh start.”

“A fresh start,” Jack agreed with another tender kiss.


	6. Ship of Sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: _TITANIC_ , Death, Confusion, Trauma, Loss**

**Sunday, April 14, 1912: 11:40 PM, R.M.S. Titanic in the Northern Atlantic**

“I told you, you shoulda worn a thicker coat,” Steve teased, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s shoulders to bring the younger man closer to his body. The air had dipped drastically in the last hour or so, making it the coldest night so far that Steve could tell.

Bucky turned to nuzzle his nose in his husband’s neck, smiling and giving a small kiss to the skin there. “But then I wouldn’t have an excuse to do this.” He lifted his left hand to caress over Steve’s cheek then down to his neck, caressing along his collar. “Mmm . . . love how you ta . . . smell,” he purred.

Laughing softly, Steve leaned down to kiss his husband, “you don’t need an excuse to do that, love. All you gotta do is ask.”

“But if I’m freezing to death, I don’t have to ask.” Bucky chuckled and nuzzled again, stroking Steve’s neck skin. “So . . . mine,” he sighed happily. Bucky smiled wider at the sight of Sam and Riley Wilson, equally snuggly, standing by the door of the First Class Smoking Room.

“Want to talk to them?” Steve asked.

The ship seemed to shudder, as if sighing, but Riley lifted his head, sea-green eyes wide, as he looked straight at Bucky then around. He tugged Sam over to the other couple, “what was that? Did the ship throw a propeller?”

Bucky looked off towards a group of young men of roughly his age, and his pale eyes widened. “Steve! They’re playing . . . is that _ice_?”

Steve nodded in confirmation, “yeah . . . that’s ice,” the blond sounded concerned and he looked around, “did we hit something?”

Riley looked up to Sam, but a steward hurrying by briefly called out, “everything’s alright. Go to your cabins, please.” The steward hurried off and Riley frowned.

Bucky turned to Steve. “Why would they tell us nothing’s wrong unless something’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“Why don’t you go check on TJ, yeah? The shudder probably woke him,” Steve offered softly, giving Bucky a quick kiss, “I’ll see if I can figure out anything.”

Nodding, Bucky kissed Steve. “Meet you in a few, love.” He smiled and hurried off, giving Riley and Sam a wave. Bucky hurried off to TJ’s cabin, opening the door and yelping in shock when Dodger brushed past him on the hunt for his master, Steve. Trembling, Bucky leaned against the wall with a whimper.

“Sorry!” TJ exclaimed, looking at his brother with wide eyes. It appeared that the smaller man had been trying to sleep; his was hair ruffled and he was dressed in his pajamas. “Something . . . there was a quake - - I think Dodger got spooked.”

“Steve went to check it out, but a Steward said it was fine,” Bucky straightened slowly, jumping and glancing over as Jack pulled the door open to his shared cabin.

“Are you two okay?” he asked, worried, as he started sliding his robe on.

“Dodger got scared and ran off,” TJ answered worriedly, looking at the opened door the dog had bolted through.

“I can go look for him,” Johnny said, belting his robe. He hurried off to check Dodger’s normal walking route.

“I can help if you want?” TJ offered, worried that Dodger would be lost while he was supposed to be watching him. He looked at Jack, running his long fingers through his disheveled hair, “David okay?” He looked around again and saw David walking down the corridor.

The Beta walked up beside his husband, belting his own robe and asked, “did the ship throw a propeller?”

“If it did, we’ll have to go back to Belfast for repairs,” Jack said. He glanced over his brothers and husband to verify they were okay.

TJ hugged himself, feeling awful that he’d let Dodger bolt out the door. He really hoped that Johnny would be able to catch the dog; TJ would hate for anything to happen to Dodger while he was supposed to be watching him. Looking at Jack, the Omega asked, “how long will repairs take?”

“I’m not sure. Bucky would know better than I would,” Jack frowned looking around at the fairly empty corridors. Not many people seemed alarmed.

“A few days, actually. We might get put on a different ship.” Bucky ran his hand through his disheveled hair. “Hey, should we go up on deck?”

David nodded and looked to his husband, “yeah, maybe we can get some more information? It’s probably nothing but it never hurts to check?”

With a nod, Jack made sure to hold onto David’s hand, offering his other to TJ with a soft smile. “Let’s go pester the crew,” he said on a soft chuckle.

TJ took Jack’s hand and looked to his other brother, “you coming up with us, Bucky?”

“Of course,” Bucky grinned, grabbing TJ’s free hand and forming a chain. “Let’s go get some air . . . rather brisk this evening, what?” he teased as the group made their way up to the top of the grand staircase, ending on A Deck. Bucky let go the others and began leading them up to the boat deck since that’s where the crew seemed busiest.

The Omega looked around, watching as the crew ran out with frantic looks on their faces that they tried to hide with busying themselves. Moving his wide eyes to the eldest Barnes sibling, TJ said, “Jack . . . I think something’s wrong . . .”

Nodding, Jack stopped a dark-haired steward with the tag _'Rollins'_ on his chest. "Sir? What's happened?"

“Nothing wrong,” Rollins responded. “Please go back to your cabins.”

David frowned softly, bright blue eyes worried, “there was a shudder, Sir. A rather . . . large one?”

Nodding, Rollins said, “the ship’s carpenter is looking into it. Probably threw a propellor blade. Happens all the time on first voyages. Nothing to be alarmed by. It’s cold out here, best stay in your rooms.” He tried to guide them back to their deck without actually touching them.

“Jackie?” TJ’s voice went soft, though the worry was clear.

Jack frowned, hands in his pockets. “May we sit in the lounge?”

With a sigh, the steward nodded. “Yes, of course, sirs.”

The eldest of the family led his group to the First Class Lounge on A Deck. He looked at the others. “What do you think?”

Bucky sighed, “I saw ice. Some of the passengers were kicking it around, Jack.”

Blinking, TJ looked between his two brothers and he wrapped his arms around himself, “you don’t think . . . we hit something, do you?”

“We hit an iceberg?” Jack offered. “Possible, but they’ll let us know if we have to abandon ship. Sometimes a ship will only nick something and will be entirely seaworthy.” Jack stood. “Let’s get into our life vests to be safe and hang about close to where we can hear what’s going on, okay?”

David nodded, standing up with his husband and offering the two younger siblings a reassuring smile, “I’m sure it’s nothing. But it never hurts to be safe.”

Bucky grinned and stood up. “Okay, let’s go back to our rooms and gets our vests. We can get our wallets and passports, so we’re one up on others if we have to abandon ship, right?” He didn’t sound afraid in the least, for once, more as if this was some game.

TJ nodded, worrying at his bottom lip. He followed his family back to their cabins and grabbed his life vest, though didn’t put it on quite yet.

Jack slid into his own vest, leaving it unfastened, then turned to check on TJ. Grinning at his youngest brother, Jack kissed his forehead. “Gonna be okay, TJ, okay?”

“But . . . what if we sink?” TJ asked, eyes wide. The Omega was known to always fear the worst case scenario.

Nodding, taking the question seriously, Jack said, “there are sixteen life boats and four emergency lifeboats. And we’re in regular shipping lanes. There are ships nearby that will come take on passengers. The lifeboats are pretty much just to ferry us over.”

Holding the life vest to his chest, TJ nodded slowly and then met Jack’s eyes again, “and . . . there’s enough boats for everyone, Jackie?”

“Not quite,” Bucky answered. “There’s enough for half, but we’re not expected to spend any length of time in them. Just a trip between ships, Teej.” Bucky slipped his coat off then put his lifebelt on, fastening it. He put his coat on over the belt.

“ _Half_?” TJ whimpered, hugging the vest tighter.

“That’s more than law requires, TJ,” Jack shot Bucky a glare. “Come on, let’s get that on you.” He reached over to pry his brother’s vest free from his grip.

TJ let go of the vest and let Jack help him get it on. After it was properly fastened, David handed the Omega a warm coat. “Here, Teej, it’s cold out there.”

As he put on the coat, TJ asked his eldest brother, “you don’t really think we’re gonna sink, do you, Jackie? I mean . . . isn’t this ship supposed to be unsinkable?”

Jack cupped TJ’s face and touched foreheads. “TJ, the secret to staying calm is, after you have a plan, you follow it one step at a time. Let’s go back to the lounge and make a plan in case we need to use the lifeboats, okay?”

“Great idea,” Bucky said, not liking the image of TJ needing to abandon ship. “And these belts we’re wearing, baby, will help keep us floating while they pull us out. The other ships that rescue us would have lifeboats, too, so twenty should be plenty if we’re not all alone out here.” He hugged his little brother.

“Pull us out? Like outta the water?” TJ whimpered again.

“Enough!” Jack said firmly. “TJ, we’re going to the lounge and make plans for all contingencies, okay? No need to panic right now. Panic will cost time and endanger you. If we need rescue, I will personally see that you get a life boat seat, even if Bucky has to swim until the rescue ships pick us up.” He mentioned Bucky because he was the strongest swimmer of the brothers. “And David’s a great swimmer, TJ, so that’s two seats on, two swim, right? They can’t ask for a more even trade than that.”

“Okay . . .” TJ agreed softly, swallowing thickly. He let eyes fall, a flush creeping its way on his cheeks. He hated that he panicked . . . but, he couldn’t help it.

**************

**Day 6: Monday, April 15, 1912, just after midnight, North Atlantic**

The group headed up to the A Deck once more, but this time there seemed to be more activity, and more passengers milling about. Jack frowned and took TJ’s hand, gathering him close. He watched as a steward, Rollins it seemed, handed out life vests to those who didn’t have them. The man offered a pair to TJ and Bucky, which Jack refused. “They have them under their coats. What’s going on?”

Rollins nodded, apparently not recognizing the group he spoke to earlier. “The captain wants to take precautions. Everyone’s to put on their life vests and wait in the lounges. He’s readying the lifeboats but doesn’t think we’ll actually need them. The ship builder is consulting with the carpenter right now. Please go to the lounge, sirs.”

Bucky turned to the others, “We forgot our passports! I’ll get them. I already know the plan. You guys wait for me in the lounge.” He sprinted off before the others could protest.

Jack sighed and nodded. “Okay, TJ, David, let’s do as the captain orders. Let’s go make our plan.”

David nodded, sticking close to Jack and TJ, though he dropped Jack’s hand in order to let the Alpha focus mainly on his panicked little brother. “Okay, so, we wait here until the orders are given either to get on a lifeboat or go back to our cabins?”

Nodding, Jack said, “yes. TJ, here’s the plan. If lifeboats _are_ used, it’s Omegas and pups first. Means you’re guaranteed a first seat in a boat. Steve will be, too. They’ll load you on the lifeboats and row you to the rescue ships, okay?”

TJ’s eyes widened and he went a shade paler, “y - - you won’t be allowed on with me?”

“I’m not sure,” Jack said. “But Steve will be allowed on with you, even if I have to wait for second boat, okay?”

“But . . . where is Steve? I don’t see him?” TJ’s pale eyes glanced around the room, trying to find the tall Omega.

“Okay,” Jack nodded, “Steve’s probably on the other side, actually. He did go check on something. But he’ll be able to meet you on the rescue ship, TJ. You stick with Steve or one of the other Omegas we’ve met. There’s Pepper and Natasha and Peggy and Riley, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” TJ nodded, swallowing thickly, “but . . . but they’ll maybe let you and David on with me, right? If there’s room?”

“We can ask, okay? They won’t shoot us for asking politely. Especially if we explain that you’re a minor and might be with pup.” Jack stroked TJ’s hand, smiling gently at his brother.

“Yeah . . . okay,” TJ took and released a deep breath, glancing around the filling room once more. His eyes widened again as if he just realized something and he snapped his attention back to Jack, “what about Johnny? And Dodger?”

Jack nodded, “Johnny will get to be on a second lifeboat with the rest of the Alphas. The crew will let the dogs and such on with them when they finally get rowed over to the rescue ships. It’s all very organized. When we were little and came to England, there was a lifeboat drill and that’s what they did.”

David nodded and gave the worried, younger man a reassuring smile, “yeah, Teej, the crew know what they’re doing. If it gets to the point that we have to start worrying about being loaded into lifeboats, they’ll know exactly what to do. Everything is going to be okay.”

Taking and releasing another breath, TJ nodded and leaned into Jack’s body, taking in his brother’s scent in order to calm himself down.

One of the bands entered the lounge and began playing a jaunty ragtime tune, smiling and nodding to passengers.

TJ stayed close to Jack; the music helped a little so that he didn’t get lost in his head. Looking around, he didn’t see many of the other passengers appearing worried, some didn’t even have their life vests on. To them, this was simply another social party.

Tony Stark sat nearby with a pocketknife cutting open a life vest to show Pepper what was inside, explaining how the device worked, pointing out the buoyant cork innards. Riley, without his life vest, stood by the door, leaning against Sam and smiling quite calmly, talking softly with Peggy Carter.

The door opened and Rollins looked in. “If you please, Omegas and pups first. Come along. Just a precaution, mind you.”

TJ looked up at Jack and his skin paled even more.

Jack stood and took TJ’s hand, offering David a smile of reassurance. “Come on, TJ. It’s standard practice. We’ve probably hit something and have a hole in one of the storage compartments. That won’t make the ship sink, but they’ll be loading the lifeboats so we can be rowed to the ships coming to alleviate the weight on this ship.” He led TJ and David past the others, smiling and nodded, as he walked from the room to the port side.

Riley followed, holding Sam’s hand. “It’s okay, TJ. We won’t let them rock the boat while loading it. Those davits it’s on will keep it steady.”

Looking at the other Omega, TJ asked, “a - - are you getting on, too?” Once they made it outside, TJ could feel the dip in temperature, it really was one of the coldest nights on the voyage so far.

“I will when it’s our turn,” Riley said, smiling up at Sam. He put his hand on his new husband’s chest. “See, TJ? They’re lowering the boat to the next deck down for the second class passengers.” Riley gestured with his chin to point out that Boat Four was being lowered smoothly, empty. The crew seemed not at all panicked as they worked.

TJ watched with wide eyes and nodded, “okay . . .” he whimpered softly, staying close to Jack’s side.

**************

**Between midnight and 12:30 AM**

Noting that not many people had come to check out what had caused the ship to shudder, probably the majority of people were asleep since it was around midnight, Johnny followed Dodger’s normal path with ease. He didn’t see the large American Boxer anywhere. Shaking his head and whistling for his cousin’s dog, Johnny continued to walk the second class promenade. Suddenly, recognizing the third class passenger who’d been to the wedding, Johnny lifted a hand and greeted, “Dum Dum, from the circus, right?” He trotted over to the large redhead.

A big grin crossed the man’s friendly face and Dum Dum touched his bowler hat in respectful greeting. “Mr. Storm! A pleasure to see you again. Felt a shudder in the ship and thought I’d come check on it.”

With a nod, Johnny said, “yes, spooked Steve’s dog. I’m off to find him. Did you want to help? TJ’ll be heartbroken if something happens to Dodger, so I’m offering ready cash for a finder’s fee.”

With a large laugh, Dum Dum responded, “be it far from me to turn down ready cash. My Mary would be much obliged for me bringing home a little extra. That boxer dog, right? I’ll check aft on the poop for you?”

Slapping Dum Dum’s shoulder and pulling his wallet out, Johnny slipped a ten note from the leather billfold and tucked it in Dum Dum’s jacket pocket. “Thanks, friend. Meet back here when you find him and I’ll pay you extra for the wait. Check back in say half an hour even if you haven’t found him?”

“Right, Mr. Storm,” Dum Dum snapped off a salute and turned, hurrying on his task with a big grin under his flowing mustache.

Johnny’s grin was equally wide as he tucked his billfold away. He chuckled and hurried off to search the rest of second class now he knew third and crew sections would be handled. While he was out, he’d keep an eye for his cousin, too, and bring him back to the fold.

**************

**Between 12:25 and 12:50 AM:**

Rushing so that he could get back to his brothers, then hopefully hunt up his husband and new cousin-in-law, Bucky made his way down to their cabins. Letting himself into the one he shared with Steve, he hurriedly grabbed his documents and pocketed them, along with Steve’s which had been with his. Bucky moved to Jack and David’s cabin next and collected their papers and David’s wallet before letting himself into TJ’s room. He smiled as he shoved TJ’s papers into his inner pocket. Spotting the small stuffed bear his mother had made, Bucky grabbed it on a whim and put it in an outer pocket of his greatcoat, something to distract his little brother with, though the seventeen year old was far from a pup. Lastly, Bucky tried to get into Johnny’s cabin but found it locked. He frowned but gave it up, turning to head back up to the deck.

As he began to go up the steps, avoiding the electric lift as he had a trouble with such a confined space on his own without conversation, Bucky noted even more people out of their rooms wearing or carrying life vests. Most wore their nightclothes or were still dressed in evening clothes. A Steward told the passengers, quietly, to not make a lot of fuss but meet in the lounge or gymnasium but that it was only a precaution.

Looking behind him down the steps, Bucky noted that none of the crew seemed to be heading towards the lower decks. With a shrug, he assumed the staff catering to the lower decks would be already down there instructing people to get into their life vests and get to the boat decks. The twenty-one year old turned back towards the grand staircase.

He stopped short when a completely drenched steward came stumbling past, almost blue with cold.

Without thinking, Bucky slid out of his coat and threw it over the other man’s shoulders, frowning. “Are you okay, sir? Here, perhaps you should get changed?”

Shaking his head, the man gripped Bucky’s lapel and whispered close to his ear, “the compartments are filling fast. No time. Get to the lifeboats and save yourself and your family.”

Pale eyes widening, Bucky nodded and turned, hurrying up the grand staircase towards the boat decks, coat and mission to help find the dog forgotten.

**************

**Between 12:30 and 1:00 AM:**

After leaving Bucky, Steve made his way to the lower levels of the ship. Mostly the halls were still empty, only a few passengers leaving their rooms to see what may have happened to cause the shudder that woke them up. Any crew member that Steve came across he'd ask them what happened only to get a hurried, _‘nothing is wrong, sir. Please go back to your cabin,’_ before they continued on their way.

Finally, Steve made it to the lowest level and gasped, eyes widening when he saw water flowing into the hallway from the direction of the storage room. So, the Titanic _had_ struck something, most likely an iceberg from the ice the young men on the decks had been playing with. Hurrying away from the frigid waters, wanting to get back to his mate to tell him the news, Steve found himself in a small crowd gathered by one of the entryways he'd come from.

Using his larger frame to push his way to the gate that had been locked, Steve’s brows furrowed and he looked at the crewman on the other side, “I need to get back to the upper decks, my mate is up there. And,” the blond Omega glanced back at the small crowd of people, including other Omegas and pups, “these people need to get up. The storage room is filling with water.”

Shaking his head, the crewman answered, “sorry, sir, but this is first class passenger stairs. You will be required to use the third class stairwell,” he gestured down the hall, “down that way.”

Sighing, knowing there was no reason to fight it, Steve made his way back through the crowd in the direction of the third class stairwell. He needed to get back to Bucky.

As he walked in the direction of the stairwell, Steve had to move out of the way of a huddle of crewmen rushing down the hall. Watching as they moved past him, Steve's eyes widened when he saw Brock, the crew member that had caught him and Bucky in the storage hold that first day, being carried. The Omega’s eyes caught on the man’s leg, obviously broken by the way it twisted unnaturally. Brock groaned and cursed in pain as he was carried down the hall and into a room a few doors down, out of sight.

**************

**Between 12:25 and 1:15 AM:**

A steward turned to Jack, this one unknown to them. He told the group if first class passengers, “sorry. Omegas and pups first.”

Jack nodded, looking around for Bucky, Steve, and Johnny. He glanced at TJ. “TJ? Will you get on a boat?”

Shaking his head, TJ let out a low whimper. He looked around again and his eyes met Riley’s, who didn’t look to be making any moves towards the lifeboat, “Riley?” He hated the idea of leaving Jack and David.

Riley drew a breath and shook his head. “There’s not a big crowd, it’s so calm. I don’t feel safe in a little boat when this one’s obviously sound. I’ll stay and see what happens. For now.”

Looking to Jack, TJ shook his head again, “not by myself, Jackie . . .”

Tony had already wandered off to the gymnasium with Pepper so Jack turned to Peggy Carter. “Miss Carter?” He hoped she could help convince TJ to get in a lifeboat.

Peggy didn’t get to answer. Someone picked her up and pretty much tossed her into lifeboat six. Jack startled and pulled TJ away from that boat, afraid of the rough handling the crew was giving the Omegas. Before he could tell the others to try for another boat, ship owner Alexander Pierce got into a small argument with one of the officers near lifeboat fourteen, and lifeboat six was launched.

Jack looked at the others. “Let’s go further up the deck.” He slid his arm around TJ and reached out to snag David’s hand.

David gripped Jack’s hand, looking around the increasingly panicked crowds. He couldn’t spot Riley or Sam anywhere, wondering, briefly, if they’d tried to find another boat to get on as well. He followed his husband’s lead, trying to keep as calm as possible so he didn’t scare TJ anymore than he already was. Leaning in close, David said in Jack’s ear, “this is serious, Jack.”

Jack nodded, just as quietly, but not keeping it from TJ, “I think so. If they launch a boat, there’s got to be rescue ships coming, though. Otherwise, how will everyone be saved?”

“Some of the boats aren’t even all the way filled,” TJ added softly, proving that he was definitely observant even if he was terrified.

“Exactly,” Jack offered a brief flash of a smile to his brother. As they traversed the rapidly filling deck, stepping around the crowd of Alphas and Betas near lifeboat eight, the crew called for the crowd to clear a space so they could launch that boat. Jack picked up the pace towards lifeboat ten, not wanting to miss getting his brother on the first wave of boats.

David and TJ kept up with Jack, weaving through the crowds of passengers trying to get a spot on a lifeboat, even Alphas and Betas. Looking up at Jack, TJ asked, “we’re gonna be okay, right, Jack?”

“Of course. We’ve gotten through everything so far, baby. Here’s a spot. They’ve got seats.” He started pushing through the crowd around lifeboat ten, accidentally losing hold of David. “I’ve got an Omega here!” he called loudly and the crew let him push in with TJ. The ship started to slant towards the left and Jack stumbled a bit; it wasn’t a terribly jolting shift, but Jack noticed it nonetheless.

Gripping onto Jack tightly, stumbling with him, TJ suddenly felt panic well in him at the thought of being separated from everyone he knew. “Jackie . . . I don’t wanna go without you . . .” he pleaded as they worked their way through the crowd towards lifeboat ten.

Before Jack could try to soothe his little brother, a crew man stepped in front of the pair. “Only room for one more,” he said, gruffy, eyes worried as he scanned the growing crowd.

Jack nodded and thrust TJ towards the crewman. “Him. He’s a minor Omega.”

Eyes widening more, TJ turned in the crewman’s grasp and reached out for Jack, “no!”

“Come on, boy, get on the boat,” the crewman said; though his hands were firm they didn’t bruise. He lifted TJ to the rail of the ship but a Beta gentleman slipped and jostled into TJ.

With a surprised gasp as the Beta hit him, TJ lost his footing and slipped out of the crewman’s hold and in between the ship and the boat.

A scream tore from Jack as his little brother went over the edge, missing the lifeboat completely. “No! Teej!” Jack tried to run forward but was shoved backwards. He fought until someone gave him a rough push, knocking the Alpha to the boat deck. Slowly, he stood up, looking around, just realizing he’d lost hold of his husband in the madness as well.

David pushed his way through the crowds and quickly made his way over to Jack, “what happened?” He could see the horror on his husband’s face but had been too far back to see anything.

“He . . .” Jack gulped, tears gathered in his eyes. “He fell overboard, Davey.” Jack clutched his husband and pulled him tight, shaking. “God . . . I forced him to go and he fell overboard!”

Giving Jack a shake and then cupping the Alpha’s face, David said firmly, though his eyes shone with grief and misery over losing TJ, “it’s not your fault, Jack.”

The shake helped to jolt Jack out of his rising panic. He nodded and said, “Bucky . . . gotta find Bucky. He’ll have TJ’s passport. I’ll tell them he’s TJ and they’ll give him a seat.” Jack didn’t give a flying fuck if he planned to lie to get his Alpha brother onto a boat. As far as he was concerned, that seat _belonged_ to TJ, and Bucky would have it since TJ couldn’t.

Nodding, David kissed Jack’s forehead, “Bucky went back to the rooms. Think he’s still in the lounge? That’s where we were supposed to meet?”

Nodding, Jack said, “he might be on the other side, too. There’s boats on the port side.”

“Okay, I’ll check the lounge, you check the other side?” David offered, giving Jack’s shoulders a squeeze. Jack needed to stay focused right then; they’d be able to mourn TJ when they got to safety.

“Okay. I’ll meet you on the other side.” Jack kissed David, trying his best to stay in control, then paused and kissed his husband again, whispering, “I will see you soon!” He turned and hurried off towards the port side of the ship.

**************

**Between 1:20 and 1:25 AM:**

Tucking Natasha’s coat around her and one year old Benjamin, Clint asked his older two children, “got those belts on, pups? Like Mama showed you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daniel piped up, displaying his small frame properly fastened into his life vest. He checked his sister and the seven year old nodded, “so’s Natalie.”

“Good pups,” Clint praised. He kissed Natasha and turned to look at the two boats dangling by the window of Deck A. No one was being loaded yet.

Turning to her oldest pup, bouncing Benjamin gently, Natasha asked, “can you go grab blankets, darling?”

Natalie nodded and accepted Natasha’s key to the cabin. “Yes, Mama.” She turned and hurried off on her errand, excited to be given such a grown up task. The girl used her dam’s key to unlock the door, fumbling it a bit but finally getting the door unlocked. She pocketed the key, smiling, and pushed into the cabin.

Seeing the neatly folded pile of blankets at the foot of her parents’ bed, she scooped it up and turned back towards the door. The lock clicked and Natalie’s eyes widened. Dropping the blankets, she began trying to open the door, twisting the knob desperately. She’d been locked in!

“Help! Please! Don’t lock me in! Help!” She began kicking the door and screaming as loud as she could, the key in her pocket forgotten in her panic. “Oh, please! Don’t lock me in alone!”

The sound of a key in the lock relieved the little girl and she burst out of the door as soon as it opened, running right past the steward, forgetting the blankets in her panic. She ran up the steps and hurried towards A Deck to find her family.

Many people were falling from the ship and the sounds of screams permeated the chaotic air. Clint watched in horror as a boat was lowered followed by an eerily silent passenger falling, someone catching him and pulling him into the boat; the crowd at the rail and window was too thick to have any hope of identifying the man. With a shudder, Clint turned from the sight of people being lost overboard.

Another boat was lowered to the window and Clint aided Natasha and Benjamin into the already filling lifeboat. He helped his other son in then politely stepped back. Daniel looked shocked. “Daddy? There’s a seat by me!”

Smiling, though his eyes read worry, Clint said, “This one’s for the pups and dams, son. Daddy will get the next one.”

“Natalie! She hasn't came back yet!” Natasha exclaimed, looking at her mate.

Nodding, Clint opened his mouth when he heard, rather than saw, his daughter scream, “I’m back! Don’t go without me!” Clint, not a tall man, strained to see his little girl among the frightened people.

A man loading the boat shook his head as he helped a soaking wet steward in an expensive coat into a seat to help man the oars. “Sorry, no room left in this boat! Taking no one else.”

Eyes widening, Natasha wrapped her free arm around Daniel and called to her daughter, “get on the next boat!”

Nodding, Natalie pushed through the crowd towards boat thirteen, leaving boat eleven behind, not spotting her father on the far side of the boat behind her. She managed to squeeze through the crowd, calling out “Pup coming through! I’m a pup!”

Clint called back to Natasha, “I’ll make sure to find Natalie and get her on a boat, love! I’ll meet you later!” He watched the boat being lowered and was shocked when someone dove for the boat and landed, sprawled, inside. Officers pushed back anyone else attempting to get in the precariously lowering boat.

Looking up at Clint, emerald eyes filled with worry, Natasha didn't even look at the person who'd jumped into the boat, “I love you!”

Jack sat up, almost dazed from his jump, and grabbed for the man in Bucky’s coat, “Bucky!”

The steward looked up and shook his head. “No sir. But we could use a strong back to man the oars.”

Looking desperately up at the towering ship as the lifeboat lowered, rocking precariously, Jack realized there was no way he could find Bucky or David now. He’d have to pray they got on boats and meet up with them on the next ship, whether it was Titanic in a few hours or a rescue ship.

Suddenly someone tossed a bundle into the lowering boat and Jack snatched it up without thought. Surprise circled those closest when he revealed a pup not yet a year old, whimpering. He looked around and asked, “who’s . . .” but received only head shakes and shuttered looks; someone, desperate to save her son, had thrown the child into the boat much as Jack had flung himself in.

He sat on a bench rocking the pup, looking to Natasha with worried eyes. “Hello,” he murmured, flushing, embarrassed that it looked like he’d tried to take an Omega’s spot. “I thought Bucky was here . . . lost . . . lost TJ overboard. He . . . he doesn’t swim.”

Finally recognizing the man who's jumped on the boat, Natasha’s brows rose in shock at the news that TJ had been lost overboard. “I'm sorry, Jack. He seemed like a really sweet boy.”

Holding back another sob, Jack cuddled the pup close and nodded. “The sweetest.”

**********

**Between 1:25 and 1:35 AM:**

Bursting through the door with one of the benches, Steve ran for the upper levels, finally making it back to the frigid night air, making his already soaked clothes nearly unbearable. He prayed Bucky had managed to find a spot on a boat but knew the crew would be loading Omegas and pups first, so in all probability Bucky wouldn't be on a boat.

Pushing past Steve, not even stopping to thank him for his help in breaking through the door with that bench, passengers and some crew, rushed towards the closest boat, boat fourteen on the port side. There was a mad rush, it seemed, as more and more boats were launched. On the starboard side there seemed to be less people hanging around boats thirteen and fifteen.

Looking around, feeling torn between staying on the sinking ship to try and find Bucky or get on a lifeboat and pray that his mate was aboard another lifeboat, Steve swallowed thickly, hand over his abdomen. He knew it was far too early to tell if he was pregnant with Bucky’s pup, but, something inside told him he was. Shaking his head, closing his eyes, Steve said very softly, “I’m sorry, Bucky,” before hopping onto boat thirteen.

Alphas and Betas tried to get into the boat right along with Steve and an officer began yelling at them to exit the boat. “Omegas and Pups only! All Alphas out of the boat now!” He began roughly pulling anyone large sized from the lifeboat.

Steve’s eyes widened, knowing that at a quick glance, most people would assume he was an Alpha, and he had foolishly left all his papers in his cabin, so, he’d have no proof that he was an Omega. He knew he was about to be kicked off the lifeboat.

Suddenly a woman unwrapped a crocheted head scarf from around her pup. It fell in soft waves, large enough to cover someone’s head and torso. Leaning forward, the unknown woman draped the colorful cloth over Steve’s head and whispered “I know a scared pregnant Omega when I smell one. Stay on. Don’t talk, don’t lift that shawl.”

Lowering his head, Steve closed his eyes, trying to fight the guilt he felt for _abandoning_ Bucky. The large Omega trembled due to his soaked clothes and didn’t say a word to anyone.

Suddenly a man’s voice right above Steve called out, “okay, that’s enough. Gotta get down a deck for the next lot!” The boat rocked unevenly before the crew on deck seemed to get in a rhythm and lower it slowly towards A Deck. The officer standing above Steve, directing the lowering, never once looked down at the Omega below him.

Once the boat dangled outside of the open windows of A Deck, Omegas and pups were quickly handed in. Someone lifted the smaller pups in. One such pup was thrust at Steve with a rough man’s voice saying, “you watch the girl.”

Looking down at the pup that had be thrust into his arms, Steve blinked in shock, “Natalie?” His voice was soft, but the surprise very evident. He wondered why the hell the pup was all by herself; where were Clint and Natasha? Had they both been refused boats or had Natalie been separated from her family?

Looking up at her family friend, Natalie threw her arm around Steve in a tight hug, not bothering to even try to get off his lap. “Steve!” she whispered, sensing the trouble they’d been in if someone discovered Steve. “I was so afraid! Daddy wasn’t allowed on the boats.”

Sighing softly, Steve held the girl close and said, “it’s going to be okay. Your daddy is going to get on the Alpha boats. They just gotta make sure all the Omegas and pups are safe first.” His heat twinged at his own words, knowing they also applied to his own Alpha mate.

Nodding, Natalie said, “I know. There wasn’t room in Mama’s boat so I couldn’t go with her and the boys. I’m glad you’re an Omega so I’m not alone.”

Relief flooded Steve’s eyes at knowing that Natasha and the two boys had been safely boarded onto another boat and would be waiting for Natalie when rescue came.

As boat thirteen lowered, someone must have gotten their messages crossed because boat fifteen began lowering right above them. The ropes for thirteen tangled and caught, stopping the boat from releasing to escape. Natalie screamed, ducking her head into Steve’s chest, as the other lifeboat descended directly above them.

Eyes widening, Steve didn’t even think before thrusting Natalie into the arms of the Omega sitting next to him and standing up, pulling out a blade that he kept on him at all times to sharpen his pencils. Knowing that his disguise would be ruined, but not caring at the moment, Steve quickly began cutting at the ropes, watching as the boat above them got closer and closer. Hissing as the blade nicked his skin, Steve struggled with the remaining ropes; his hands kept slipping due to the blood. Finally, the large Omega managed to cut the last of the tangled ropes.

Boat thirteen, free of her confines, plopped into the water with a splash, barely heard above the screams of the people and creaking and moaning of the ship. Several crew members and stronger Omegas grabbed oars and began shoving the boat away from the side, barely sliding out of the way as boat fifteen finished her descent and hit the water. One of the crewmen turned and pointed to Steve. “Man an oar, Omega, you’re big enough!”

Immediately taking an oar, not complaining about his sliced hand, Steve began to row.

The woman holding Natalie leaned forward to pick up the shawl and wrap it around the pup. She whispered, “I’ll trade off with you every half hour, since you’re in a delicate way.”

“Thank you, Miss,” Steve gave the woman a very small smile, pained eyes, that had nothing to due with his injury, watching the sinking ship.

Looking up at the towering behemoth above them, Natalie said, “you can really see it leaning now, Steve.”

**************

**Between 1:40 and 2:20 AM:**

Most of the boats had been launched from either side of the ship but there were still hundreds of people onboard Titanic. As people fought, begged, cried, or even wandered in confusion, Alexander Pierce, ship owner, aided in filling the boats. When no Omegas presented themselves for Emergency Lifeboat Collapsible C, Pierce hopped in and grabbed an oar. One of the crewmen glared at him but didn’t yell at the first class passenger. As the boat launched, the Forward Well Deck became awash, slipping under the waves, causing mass panic.

Tony Stark guided his wife and a small group of first class passengers towards boat four on the port side, and handed Pepper up to the rail. He smiled at her but spoke to the officer loading the boat. “Sir, might I be permitted to accompany my mate? She’s in a delicate condition and will need me.”

The man shook his head and looked apologetic. “My apologies, Mr. Stark, but only Omegas and pups, Captain’s orders.”

Nodding, Tony watched Pepper get handed into the boat from the rail, offering a smile. “I’ve heard they’re loading men further down. I’ll catch that boat. Love you, Pep!”

Eyes welling with tears, though they didn’t spill over, Pepper nodded, “you better! I love you, too, Tony!”

Tony stepped back out of the way to allow Sam and Riley through. As the officer reached for Riley, the blond’s eyes widened. “Wait . . . Sam can’t come?” He turned to his husband of a few weeks. “Sam . . . I won‘t go without you!”

“Please, baby, get on the boat,” Sam begged, meeting his mate’s eyes. “There aren’t many left, Riley. This one has room for you. I’ll . . . go find the one that Tony’s getting on.”

Turning, pulling out of the officer’s hands, Riley threw his arms around Sam’s neck. “No! We started this journey together, for better or worse . . . until death parts us. I’m not going without you!”

Kissing Riley’s temple, nuzzling the skin there, Sam begged again, “Riley . . . please . . . I love you, Riley.”

Riley cupped his mate’s face and said, “I _can’t_ live without you, Sam. Don’t make me.”

Sighing, Sam kissed Riley’s lips hard and then pulled away, “okay,” he murmured softly, voice pained, as he guided his mate away from the lifeboat so that others could have a chance to get on.

Riley sobbed once and walked with his husband toward the promenade deck, instead, pressed heavily into Sam’s side. As the water rose to only a few feet below the promenade deck, Riley tugged Sam down to sit on a pair of deck chairs, holding his husband close. He seemed composed once more, murmuring soft words of love to his husband.

Ship’s builder, Phil Coulson, and Ship’s surgeon, Dr. Banner, strode quickly down the deck, dressed in life vests and throwing abandoned deck chairs over the side of the ship. The head chef passed by, drinking what appeared to be whiskey from the bottle as he, too, threw chairs and other debris over the side as improvised floatation devices.

Bucky ran past the trio and spun around, shaking his head at the sight of the chef. “Huh . . . I suppose he’ll be one of the first to die tonight,” he commented outloud, nearly stumbling into a very large man behind him.

“Bucky?” Dum Dum caught Bucky by the arms before the brunet Alpha could knock them both over. The large, red haired Alpha looked worried but seemed to be keeping his composure. “Where’s your mate? Your brothers?” He looked around as if checking to see if he missed the people he asked about.

Shaking his head, Bucky looked up at his new friend, “we got separated. But at least I’m a swimmer. Looks like we’ll have to jump, doesn’t it? Maybe swim for a boat? There’s several with only half passengers.”

Looking towards the water, noting the half full lifeboats, Dum Dum nodded, “could work. Think they’d let us on if we made it to one of them?”

“We could offer to row for the Omegas?” Bucky suggested. He whirled when an officer waved a gun in the air and shouted for _only_ Omegas and pups, no Betas or Alphas at all in boat D. Bucky shook his head. “Water’s almost to the bridge deck. You’d think they’d let Alphas on, too, by now.” He sounded quite calm, almost detached.

“There are still so many Omegas and pups,” Dum Dum sighed again, looking at Bucky.

Captain Fury strode past, heading for the bridge. He had already seen Coulson enter the first class smoker’s lounge, staring blankly into space, no life vest on as he’d given it away. Fury gave the order _‘every man for himself,’_ releasing all crew members from duty, giving them permission to try to save themselves at last.

David pushed through the crowds, eyes scanning every face he passed in search of anyone familiar. At this point, he hoped he didn’t find Bucky, knowing that if Bucky was still on the ship, he’d be as doomed as the rest of them. His heart ached for the loss of TJ, for Jack, whom David had no idea if he was safe or not. He could only pray that Jack had managed to get on a boat, but the Beta knew how unlikely that was since Jack was an Alpha.

As David walked the deck he heard the band stop playing and watched as the leader of the band strapped his violin to his chest under his coat. David knew that if the band had stopped playing, the boat truly was sinking, and that it might be the best time to jump off and get far enough away so as not to get pulled down when the enormous ship actually sunk under water. Taking a deep breath, muttering a quick prayer under his breath, David walked over to the railing and looked down at the waters below.

“Gonna jump?” Tony’s voice asked from right beside David.

“Ship’s gonna sink. I think I have more chance in the water,” David said, looking over at the millionaire.

“Already has been sinking, my good man. Were you asleep this past two hours?” Amusement laced the millionaire’s voice.

Giving the man a soft smile, David nodded and said, “just gotta survive long enough for the rescue boats.”

“Been swimming a lot of places. Might as well try the North Atlantic, eh?” Tony winked at David, buttoned his greatcoat securely, and climbed to the rail, sitting on the edge. “I see we’re not alone,” he gestured to the mass of people, mainly males or Alphas, positioning themselves, including a huge redhead down the way.

Nodding, David climbed over and sat beside Tony, “see you on the other side?” He gave the man another soft smile.

“Been a hell of a ride,” Tony answered back, grinning, then pushed off, sinking into the freezing depths.

“It surely has,” David muttered to himself before following the millionaire into the water.

As more and more people jumped into the frigid waves, Bucky drew a deep breath and turned to the man sitting beside him. “Guess that’s our cue, huh, Dum?”

“Yeah,” Dum Dum agreed with a nod, “race you to the nearest lifeboat?” The Alpha gave Bucky a grin.

“You got it.” Bucky looked over his shoulder and noted that the Emergency Collapsible Boat B had slid off the roof of the officer’s cabin and turned upside down, tangled amid ropes. “Maybe a swim race, though? That boat doesn’t look like it’ll make it.”

Glancing over where Bucky looked, Dum Dum nodded, “sure doesn’t.” And with that, the large Alpha slipped off the railing into the frigid waters.

Bucky drew several breaths after watching Dum Dum jump but knew there was no more time. He pushed off and struck out away from the ship, the waves barely below the deck when he’d finally jumped. Unfortunately, there was suction around the ship and the not so strong swimmers were being pulled back.

Dum Dum landed in the water very close to a porthole and, even though he was quite a strong swimmer, the Alpha struggled against the suction. Barely managing to cry out, Dum Dum was sucked back into the ship through the porthole.

Watching as people jumped off the side, Clint sighed and shook his head. He couldn’t swim and really didn’t think the life vest would do much good for preserving his life. It was mainly so the rescuers could pull out the bodies, he figured. He thought he saw the captain and ship’s surgeon go over, but he couldn’t be sure. Nearby crew were jumping over as well. Clint stepped out of the way of a steward then caught sight of something odd in the chaotic human mass.

Stepping hard on a trailing leash then grabbing it up, Clint sank to the deck next to Steve’s dog, Dodger. He put his arm around the frightened canine and stroked his ears. “You’re a good dog, Dodger. Good boy,” Clint whispered as he held onto the dog, the waves rolling up over the side of the ship.

Desperately working to free Collapsible Boat A from where she was lashed on a roof, Johnny struggled along with several other Alphas, crew and passengers alike. Finally, he managed to help untangle her just as water rushed over. Nearly knocked off his feet and soaked to the knees, Johnny stepped into the boat and stood, shocked, as the strong waves washed the boat clear of Titanic’s deck.

Unfortunately, the boat seemed to have sprung a leak, or the sides weren’t installed properly when they un-collapsed it, or something, as it began filling with water rather quickly. Several women tore off their underskirts and someone provided a blanket so the leak was stoppered shortly. When the water finally stopped coming in, the boat was half full of icy salt water and there was no way to scoop it out. Everyone was drenched and freezing.

A great surge of people made for Boat A and began climbing aboard, threatening to topple the unstable craft, until Johnny and several others began pushing the desperate swimmers off and away, screaming for them to back off or they’d all be sunk. By the time people stopped trying to climb in, the boat was heavily over-crowded and there was no room to sit.

As Bucky came up for air, he found himself surfacing _under_ something and began to panic. What could he have gotten trapped under? Struggling, hands flailing, Bucky suddenly stopped when he felt solid wood and canvas. Taking a shaking breath, as deep as his tightening lungs and needle-pained body would allow, Bucky dove back under, keeping his hand on the surface of the item. He followed it, eyes closed against the salt water, until he was in clear water. Bucky came up, gasping for air, hand tangled in a trailing rope from the upside-down Boat B. He wanted to cry in relief.

Trying to climb up the slick side, someone yelled at him and pushed him back under, but Bucky pushed back, decking the guy. He climbed up onto the small area, ankle deep in water, and huddled near the edge, refusing to get back off of the small bit of safety.

David paddled over to where he saw people attempting to get onto an overturned boat. The Beta made it over, calling, “any room up there?” Unlike the others, the gentle man didn’t try to push others who’d already made it up.

“No, sorry,” Bucky hollered back, sounding miserable. “David? That you? My God!” Bucky leaned over, trying not to slip, and grabbed for David’s arm to hold him against the side of the boat.

Shivering, David let the Alpha grab his arm and hold him close to the boat, “hey, Buck,” he responded through chattering teeth.

The captain’s voice came through the darkness, asking if there was room for one more on the upside down boat. He received a chorus of denial. “Well, hold onto your own boys,” the man said from the darkness.

Someone else asked, “that was the captain, wasn’t it?” No one answered him.

Suddenly a great moaning and snapping sound, like extremely loud gunfire, echoed over the ocean and the forwardmost funnel began to fall sideways. Several people were crushed by the smokestack and the wave sent boats and swimmers smashing into one another or rocketing away from the doomed ship. At two twenty on that pre-dawn April morning, the ship’s chef stepped from the back rail of the ship and into the water, his hair never getting wet as the ship sank slowly under the waves

The _‘Ship of Dreams’_ was no more.


	7. Life of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Death, Misery, Post Traumatic, Grief, Injury, and Medical Trauma, Threatened Animal Abuse**

**Day 6: Monday, April 15, 1912, between 5:15 and 5:30 AM, Northern Atlantic**

Stepping aboard the Carpathia, the other Omega woman handling Natalie for the moment, Steve looked around to find any signs of his mate, praying that Bucky would still be alive. Someone had pulled Natalie off in the opposite direction as Steve to try to find her family but soon gave up in the growing crowd. Scanning the forming crowds of survivors from the other boats rescued and boarded on the Carpathia, Steve’s eyes widened when he saw Jack Barnes among them. “Jack!” Steve called out, running over, praying that Bucky was with him and that Steve simply wasn’t seeing him yet. Bucky had been on his way to his brothers’ cabins when they separated after all.

Turning around, Jack’s eyes widened and he hurried over to his brother-in-law, still holding the pup he’d tended on the lifeboat for the last few hours; no one seemed to know who the child was. “Steve! Is Bucky with you?” Jack seemed to be very much alone.

“I thought he went with you?” Steve’s heart sank when he realized that Bucky wasn’t with Jack, “he went off to check on you, David, and TJ when we first hit.” The Omega’s eyes scanned the crowds again, seeing if he could spot his mate or anyone else.

Nodding, Jack wiped his forearm over his burning eyes and said, “he found us but we got separated when he ran back to the cabins to get our documents. We didn’t get a chance to stop him.” Jack had cried the entire three hours he’d been in that boat, rocking the child and sobbing softly, mourning the loss of his youngest brother.

Swallowing thickly, Steve nodded and asked, softly, “David? TJ?”

Latching onto Steve’s arm to drag him towards a Carpathian crewman handing out blankets, Jack cuddled the infant closer, protectively, and said, “I got separated from David while looking for Bucky. And . . . TJ . . . TJ fell . . . overboard.” He shook his head, choking on another sob.

Eyes widening and then filling with misery, remembering that Bucky had told him that TJ had never learned to swim, Steve numbly took an offered blanket. He didn’t pull it around his shoulders yet.

“He was getting in a lifeboat and someone pushed him,” Jack said, a bit more in control, but his voice shook with the effort.

Wrapping his arms around Jack, Steve held the Alpha close, “I’m so sorry, Jack . . .” His voice held it’s own edge of grief. He’d known TJ for years, had grown up with him as well as with Bucky.

“There . . . there are some non-Omegas in the crowd. I helped with this pup but maybe other Betas and Alphas rowed?” Jack looked around, trying to spot the familiar nut brown of his brother’s hair or the blond of his husband’s in the sea of brown and blond heads.

Nodding, Steve pulled back and wrapped the blanket around his large shoulders. Luckily, his cut hadn’t been bad at all, merely nicked the skin.

Blinking, as if just noticing how wet and stiff Steve was, Jack balanced the pup in one arm as he wrapped his own blanket around the larger man. “Here. I’m dry,” he said.

“Thanks,” Steve said softly, taking the blanket from Jack.

“Happen to see your friend, Clint was it? His wife and the boy pups were on my lifeboat,” Jack said, trying to spot _anyone_ familiar.

“Never saw Clint, but, Natalie, his daughter was on my lifeboat. They took her off to try and find her family. She said that they weren’t letting Clint on the boats,” Steve sighed softly, wrapping the warm blankets around his shoulders.

“I,” Jack cleared his throat, sounding embarrassed as he lowered his voice, “I jumped into a boat as it was lowering. But I only did it because I thought I saw Bucky. Turned out it was someone he gave his coat to.” Jack hung his head, shamed that he’d survived when his Beta hadn’t, when so many Omegas hadn’t.

“They would want you to live, Jack,” Steve said softly, offering Jack a very small smile, “TJ would’ve wanted that.”

Nodding, Jack said, “I’ve lost them all, Steve. All of them.” He forced back another sob though his body shuddered. The pup he held stayed reasonably calm, despite being separated from his own dam, as if he sensed hope in the air.

“We don’t know that yet,” Steve said, “they haven’t got all the boats in yet. Don’t think the worst until we _know_. They could be on another boat, Jack.” The Omega placed a shaky hand on Jack’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He tried to remain positive, keeping onto hope that Bucky, David, and Johnny were still alive and they would be reunited once more.

Softly, Jack said, “Steve, no matter what, we’re brothers. You have a home with me as long as you want.” Jack threw an arm around Steve and hugged him close.

Swallowing thickly, Steve had to blink back tears of his own, “thank you, Jack. I . . . I am very sorry about TJ.”

Nodding, Jack said, “I guess we’ll never know if he was with pup.”

A man dressed in a very wet Titanic steward’s uniform and a dull Carpathia blanket hurried over, eyes wide and searching. He seemed relieved to find Jack and Steve. “Mr. Barnes? Here,” he thrust a damp, salt-encrusted jacket at Jack. “This belongs to . . . your brother. He gave it to me after I fell in the water below decks. I’d . . . I’d have froze without it. My hero, your brother.” Before Jack could respond, the steward hurried away back into the thickening crowd.

Slowly, blinking as if he were in shock, Jack looked from the coat in his free hand to Steve to the coat once more. He lifted it to his nose and his eyes welled. “It smells of cinnamon.”

Steve, huddled in his blankets, looked at Bucky’s coat, feeling his own grief and sadness welling up.

Jack held the jacket out to Steve, near his nose, “see?”

Sniffing the coat, Steve nodded, “yeah . . . smells like him,” he murmured softly, wondering if this would be the last time he would be able to smell his mate.

A woman hurried over, trying to get a look at the pup in Jack’s hold. “Is?” She sidled around and Jack, frowning, turned the pup towards the woman. The pup reached out his chubby hands and whimpered, “Mama . . .”

Relief flooded the woman and she snatched her child up, thanking God and Jack and the stars over and over again. She quickly rushed away with her pup, leaving Jack and Steve standing in stunned silence for a long moment.

After some time Jack bowed his head and hefted the jacket still in his hand before frowning, distracted from the pup’s reunion with it’s dam. He began searching the pockets and started laughing, almost hysterically. Jack pulled out several official documents, passports, a couple of wallets, and a stuffed toy bear. “Bucky made it back to the cabins . . . he was getting the documents . . .”

Nodding, Steve hugged himself tighter, trying to latch onto hope that Bucky could still be alive . . . but, they’d already lost TJ. “Grabbed Bucky Bear, too,” the Omega muttered softly, “he always did love that damn bear. Gave . . . gave it to TJ . . .”

Slowly, Jack fingered the slightly damp bear. He finally looked up and held the bear out to Steve. “Here.”

Blinking, eyes wide with surprise, Steve reached for the bear but didn’t take it quite yet, “you . . . you sure? I know . . . I know your Momma made it . . .”

“And you were his mate. If TJ can’t have it, he’d have given it to your pups. You have it, Steve. I’ll . . . keep the passports and stuff.” Jack offered the toy again. “You smell . . . full?” he tried to gently explain.

“I think . . . I think I may be pregnant, though, it’s too early to know for sure,” Steve said softly, carefully taking the bear and holding it as if it were something precious, “I think I’m pregnant with Bucky’s pup.” At that, Steve finally let out a sob and buried his face in the slightly damp fur of the toy, breathing in the scents of cinnamon and sugar cookies. Steve knew that both TJ’s and Bucky’s scent still clung to the bear. “I left him on that ship, Jack . . . I should’ve never left him . . .”

Suddenly, Jack straightened, tall and proud as an aristocrat. “Wherever he is, I’m sure he’s with David. Let’s get looking. There’s another boat.”

**************

**Between 5:30 and 6:30 AM:**

In boat four, rescues were underway as the passengers and crew pulled eight men from the icy water, laying the freezing men in the bottom of the boat. Steward Rollins rolled over, coughing up water, then slipped into unconsciousness, his breathing labored. One of the other women looked at Pepper and sighed, “it’s getting colder, I think, Mrs. Stark.”

Pepper nodded, looking out at the vast amount of bodies still in the ocean, “we should keep looking,” she met the eyes of the crewman who was rowing, “there’s gotta be more survivors.”

In boat six, the women rowed steadily, taking shifts, though Peggy Carter hadn’t yet given up her oar. They got closer and closer to boat sixteen until, finally, they slipped up beside the other boat and the officer in charge of six aided a single crewman from the other boat into six to help with the rowing. Without a word, the crewman sank down next to the famous woman and took up the oar with her.

In the distance, boats ten, twelve, and fourteen all met up and those on board lashed the three boats together into a flotilla. One of the officers suggested switching people around so they could empty some of the boats to go searching for survivors. A cold, damp blanket was suddenly thrown over a very still man in the bottom of boat ten, but no one tried to check to see if he’d died or slept, no one really wanted to slip yet another body in those frozen waters. Finally the boats separated and boat twelve rowed off to join with boat four, boat fourteen going in a different direction.

Miserable, drenched totally through, and beyond shivering by then, Bucky slipped back onto the hull of boat B with David’s weak help. He’d already fallen off twice before, but David kept refusing to take the younger man’s spot on the hull. So, teeth chattering, Bucky tried to balance once more and slowly began to talk to David again, voice failing and rasping. “When we get to New York, I’m gonna get a cat. You think that’d be good, David? A nice, fluffy, warm cat.”

“S - - sounds . . . nice,” David said, his own voice nearly gone by then, but it could be heard since the waters had gone eerily silent. “C - - can . . . you . . . do s - - something?”

“Yeah? Whatever you want, Davey,” Bucky said.

“Tell Jack . . . I - - I,” David swallowed thickly, his body trembling hard, “love him . . . w - - want him to be h - - happy.”

“I’ll tell both Jack _and_ TJ for you, David, but you can tell them yourself, too,” Bucky insisted.

David let out a shaky breath, not having told Bucky that the youngest Barnes sibling had perished already, David fell silent and still in Bucky’s grasp.

“David? I said you can tell them yourself . . .” Bucky cracked open his eyes and frowned. He could see David’s eyes still open, staring off into the dawn light. Holding onto David in the water, Bucky frowned but figured his brother-in-law must be resting, maybe even asleep. Bucky couldn’t or wouldn’t puzzle out how David would be sleeping with his eyes open. Instead, Bucky’s mind wandered to the fact that his arm felt warm in the water, much warmer than the rest of his body. It had stopped hurting over an hour before, too. The way he felt, he could hold David forever, and he’d stay awake so David could sleep. One of them had to stay awake.

Blinking in disbelief at the mass coming up towards them, Bucky sighed. “I see a boat,” he murmured. “We’re gonna get warm again.” He tried to grin, but couldn’t feel if his face moved, as a pair of lashed boats pulled up and people began tugging them off the upturned boat B, distributing the survivors evenly between boats four and twelve.

Bucky shook his head, “no! Gotta get David . . .” he insisted. “Can’t let him go . . .”

Pepper looked between Bucky and David, her eyes sympathetic and gentle, “Bucky . . . he’s gone. It’s okay,” she cooed, much like a dam would with a pup.

Lifting dulled, exhausted eyes, Bucky began to protest but several Omegas reached over and began trying to ease David from Bucky’s frozen-locked fingers. It took several minutes before they finally pried Bucky loose. David’s body floated on the waves as Bucky let out a soft whimper of protest, unable to expend more energy than that.

Once Bucky had been loaded into the boat, Pepper immediately wrapped her blanket over the freezing man, “it’s okay,” she continued to coo, “you’re safe, now, Bucky.”

Bucky didn’t answer, falling unconscious with his head on her knees.

Boat twelve came across the half-sunk boat A and began pulling survivors from their freezing confines. It took a lot of shifting around to get all of them into the over-full lifeboat. Unfortunately, three men had died and their bodies were left behind to float away in the lifeboat, not enough room to bring the corpses aboard boat twelve, even to return the remains to their families.

**************

**Between 5:45 and 8:30 AM:**

As the boats were lifted to Carpathia’s deck one boy one, the ship slowly became crowded. More and more survivors were delegated sleeping room on the deck of rooms or on tables, only the seriously ill or injured provided actual beds. The salvaged lifeboats were tied up on the deck to be included in the coming inquest into how the greatest ship in the world could sink on her maiden voyage.

As each person came aboard and was provided blankets or clothing and food, crew members ran around trying to collect names and other information. Peggy Carter was duly recorded as having been pulled from boat six at approximately six in the morning.

Not even an hour later boat C was pulled from the water and, amid her passengers, Alexander Pierce had been discovered. A sudden roar of anger and insult rose among those who recognized the ship’s owner, and an Alpha, had been saved while so many perished. Most people conveniently forgot that the man was a passenger himself, not in a working capacity, and that he’d only boarded the last boat on his side of the deck when no other Omegas had presented themselves for rescue. To the crowd of grieving survivors, Pierce was a pariah. He was whisked away to a private cabin for his own safety.

Boat four, which had separated from boat twelve some time ago, thereby splitting the survivors of boat B between them, was pulled from the waters around an hour after the shipowner had been rescued. People murmured as Pepper Stark was aided from the lifeboat; many of Carpathia’s passengers recognized one of the wealthiest Omegas in society. Someone threw a blanket around the shivering woman and led her aside as the last survivor, the unconscious steward with the nametag _‘Rollins’_ was lifted to safety and carried off to the infirmary.

As boat ten was emptied around eight that morning, Jack Barnes, who’d somehow gotten separated from Steve, searched the infirmary and any rooms he was permitted to enter, hoping maybe his husband or brother was in one of those. He had determined perhaps an hour before that he wouldn’t give up until he saw every last survivor on the great ship. What he found was a huddled mass of miserable, yet relieved, people, grieving and in shock.

The last lifeboat to be pulled from the sea was boat twelve. Many of the people on that boat had been pulled from the upside down Boat B and were in a very bad way. One of them had severe frostbite of the left arm and, therefore, was rushed off to a private room and a waiting bed. The Carpathia’s surgeon followed, face set in grim lines, knowing what had to be done to try to save the young man. Behind him, bodies were pulled from the boat and stacked to the side among other corpses pulled from boats or encompassing those who’d died after reaching the safety of Carpathia’s decks.

**************

**Around 8:30 AM:**

The first thing Bucky felt were gentle fingers running through his hair, accompanied by a very soft humming in the tune of a lullaby that his dam would sing to him when he was a pup. He sighed and began coughing, pain lancing through his lungs then his entire body. He felt too warm, and his left arm ached at the shoulder, the rest numb to the point of no feeling. Bucky opened his pale, bloodshot eyes and gasped in misery.

“It’s okay, Buck,” TJ’s soft voice, so very worried, called out, “you’re gonna be okay. The surgeon is going to make you feel better soon.” The Omega didn’t stop running his fingers through his brother’s hair.

“Teej?” Bucky rasped. He studied his brother’s pale face and nearly red eyes. “You look grey,” he said. “I . . . I’m sorry . . . I . . . I lost Bucky Bear.”

“Hey,” TJ leaned forward to drop a kiss to Bucky’s forehead, “don’t worry about that. I’m just happy you’re alive.” The smaller man’s body trembled, having just come out of a catatonic stupor himself.

“And,” Bucky felt the sudden grief well up; he sobbed, “I lost David. They . . . they made me . . . let him go.”

Eyes widening and then grief filling his entire being, TJ nodded once, “it’s okay, Buck. Everything is going to be okay.”

“He floated . . . floated . . . away . . .” Bucky shuddered and sobbed, his right fist tightening on TJ’s borrowed pajama shirt. “Don’t go . . . can’t let you go . . .”

“Not going anywhere, Buck,” TJ promised. They only thing that had brought him back to himself had been the news that Bucky had been pulled from the waters. They’d warned TJ that Bucky was in a bad way, but TJ had never expected to see the damage done to the Alpha’s left arm. “I’ll be right here, okay?”

The ship’s surgeon walked forward with his assistant and said, “can you help hold him, Mr. Barnes? We can’t wait any longer or we risk losing him.”

Eyes wide, TJ nodded slowly and looked at the surgeon, “h - - how do I hold him?”

The surgeon picked up his amputation saw and said, “my assistant will show you.”

**************

**Day 7: Tuesday, April 16, 1912:**

In the early morning hours, Natasha heard her daughter whimper from her place on the main deck. She’d been reunited with her mother and brothers several hours after the final boat came in and had been put to work helping other survivors who were less well off. Thus, the girl had been run ragged until she’d finally collapsed in exhaustion beside her remaining family. Before the red haired woman could wake her daughter, the girl woke on her own but didn’t say anything, staring beyond her mother as yet another body joined those waiting for burial on land: the steward, Rollins, had never awoken from his coma and died sometime in the night.

“Mama . . .” the girl sobbed and buried herself into her mother’s side.

“Shhh . . . Sweet girl,” Natasha cooed, holding her daughter close, letting the pup breathe in her dam’s scent. “My brave, sweet girl,” she ran her fingers through the exhausted girl’s hair, trying to coax Natalie back to sleep. The red haired Omega had watched as people were unloaded from the lifeboats, and her heart fell each and every time when Clint was never one of the survivors. She knew, deep in her heart, that her mate had passed; she could _feel_ it. She tried to keep strong for her pups, they needed to get back to New York. She would do whatever it took to make sure that her family was taken care of.

Exhausted and heartsick, Jack wander the decks yet again, refusing to rest. He couldn’t face the fact that he’d lost his brothers and husband. By now, he’d started to accept the terrible loss and so he searched for the only family he had left: Bucky’s husband Steve. He’d taken to wearing Bucky’s overcoat.

“Jack,” Steve called softly, walking up to the distraught Alpha. The large Omega’s clothes were dried by then though he still had a blanket draped over his shoulders. His bright blue eyes were bloodshot from both exhaustion and crying. He couldn’t believe that Bucky, David, Johnny, and TJ were gone . . . he didn’t feel like his mate was dead, though . . . wouldn’t he _know_? “Any . . . any sign of them?” He asked, voice cracking. He looked down at the surviving members of the Barton family, sympathy lacing his features before lifting his face back to Jack.

“No,” Jack said softly, noting the pups and their dam sitting there, huddled together without their own Alpha, and once more guilt at surviving washed over him. He swallowed and looked to Steve. “Have you had anything to eat? They’re treating everyone like first class right now.”

“Not really hungry,” Steve murmured with a sigh, rubbing his tired eyes with a shaky hand.

With a sigh, Jack said, “if you’re with pup, Steve, you need to eat for the pup. Okay?”

One of Carpathia’s medical staff walked by and did a doubletake, stopping and staring at Jack. He shook his head and asked, “you got a male relative that might be among the Titanic people?”

Steve blinked in surprise and looked between the staff member and Jack.

Jack whirled on the man and grabbed his arms, voice sounding hopeful and fearful at the same time, “why do you think that? What’s his name?”

“Well, he looks like you, for one. Name of Barnes?” the medical nurse answered but didn’t brush away the man. He realized that apparently this survivor hadn’t found his missing relative yet; maybe some happy news would come to a pair of people that morning.

“Barnes, yes!” Jack pulled out a random passport from his pocket, displaying TJ’s documents. “Barnes.”

The nurse looked them over and shook his head. “Not so delicate but definitely looks like him. C’mon. He’s in a private first class room because he’s so sick.” The nurse paled and said, “I mean . . . he’s on the mend now . . . but he was pretty much in the water when he was pulled aboard?” The man turned and hurried off , darting carefully among the huddled crowds.

Jack glanced at Steve then took off after the nurse, not letting the man out of his sight. Steve followed, pushing through the crowds, able to keep his eyes on the nurse with his tall height.

Stopping outside a closed cabin door, the nurse put his hand up. “He’s been through surgery so gotta try to stay calm. He was gonna lose the arm and maybe his life, so the surgeon took the arm. I wasn’t here for that, but my shift starts soon checking the patient's. But see this tape?” he gestured to a piece of light colored cloth tied to the cabin handle, “means he’s still alive.”

Jack nodded and softly said, “thank you so much. I’m his older brother, Jonathan. This is Steve.” He didn’t say anything further but grabbed Steve’s hand as the nurse opened to door to reveal Bucky lying, dozing, on a bunk, left shoulder bandaged, along with his torso, arm amputated at the joint.

Steve gasped and his eyes widened in shock; he knew the injury was severe but Bucky was _alive_.

Jack whispered, as if in shock, “I _knew_ he was a strong swimmer.” Then the eldest Barnes sibling broke into a run and stopped on Bucky’s left side, reaching over to stroke his hair from his forehead and eyes. “Bucky . . . Bucky baby, you’re here. You’re safe!” he breathed.

Bucky blinked open his eyes, looking dazed from the heavy opioid they’d dosed him with. He smiled and said, “you’re not TJ. Jackie? Hey, Jackie. Can’t feel my arm.”

Jack sobbed and kissed Bucky’s forehead.

Steve walked over and smiled down at his husband, “hey, Bucky,” he said softly, getting close enough that his mate could smell his fresh scent.

Blinking and turning his head to look up at Steve in wonder, Bucky sighed. “My Stevie? Yeah, gotta be dreaming.”

The door opened and closed softly behind them, a small gasp emitting from the person who’d entered the room. “Jackie? Steve?” TJ’s voice called, sounding exhausted and shocked.

Jack’s head whipped around to take in the sight of the haggard teen by the door. “TJ?” He paled and shook his head, stunned, “how? I . . . you _fell_!”

Swallowing thickly, TJ nodded, not taking another step further, as if afraid that Jack and Steve would disappear, that this was all a dream. “I - - I . . . was caught on the lower deck and . . . I got in a boat?” TJ’s entire body trembled and his skin was pale.

“Hey, TJ, Jackie and Stevie are here,” Bucky sighed happily in a medicine induced daze. “We got them back. They didn’t . . . float . . .” he trailed off and broke into a deep sob.

TJ hugged himself, letting out a soft whimper, his eyes falling to the floor.

Steve looked at TJ, still shocked that the teen had survived after Jack had been so certain he was dead, and then back at Bucky. “Hey, it’s okay, Buck,” he soothed, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair, “just rest, now. It’s going to be okay.”

Jack stood and walked over to TJ and pulled his brother into strong, trembling arms. He whispered, fiercely, “you’re safe, TJ. I have you and you’re safe.”

Sobbing, TJ buried his face in Jack’s neck, nuzzling desperately with a very soft keen, “I - - I’m so . . . sorry . . .” he wailed quietly, trying not to upset Bucky anymore, though he couldn’t stop the tears.

“Sorry?” Jack shook his head, “for being alive?”

“D - - David,” TJ whimpered, voice barely able to be heard since it was so quiet and muffled by Jack’s neck.

“We can keep looking. I found you two,” Jack said, hope rising despite his certainty that his mate had not survived. He cuddled his brother to his strong frame.

Shaking his head, TJ sobbed harshly, his breathing going shallow, “n - - no . . .”

“He floated away,” Bucky said, mournfully. “I held him and a boat came to get us and they made me let go. David floated away . . .”

Jack shook his head, whispering, “you were with David in the water? You saw him get off the ship?”

The cabin door opened, admitting the nurse and the ship’s surgeon. The man looked mildly surprised then nodded. “Looks like another small miracle reunion. Not many left. He’ll recover as long as his arm is cared for properly. We got the bleeding stopped and, if there’s no further infection, he should heal. When we land in New York, he should go to hospital for a bit.”

Jack turned a dazed look on the officer and didn’t even respond, simply cuddling TJ to him, afraid to let go.

“We’ll make sure he gets the care he needs,” Steve said, looking at the surgeon, “thank you, sir.”

The surgeon nodded as Steve spoke, turning to pull out a syringe and slip TJ a shot of medicine to calm him. “This one helped with the surgery, but I don’t think he’s really made for that kind of work. He’ll need lots of care and cuddles, I think,” the man said, patting TJ’s other arm gently. “Four survivors in one group’s a minor miracle, lads. Not many can say as much. Especially two Omegas in the group. That’s good fortune.”

With another keen, still nuzzling, though his breathing had begun to settle, TJ said, “I - - I so . . . sorry, Jackie . . .”

Jack nodded and hugged him, “don’t ever be sorry for living, TJ. I thought I’d lost all three of you.”

“B - - but . . . David,” TJ whimpered.

Cupping TJ’s face and meeting his eyes, Jack softly said, “I lost David, but not _you_. Not Bucky. Don’t you understand, baby? I _thought_ I lost all three of you. I was grieving you all and Johnny. Now I got you both back.” He touched foreheads with TJ and whispered, “I got _you_ back.”

Sniffling, TJ closed his eyes, breathing in Jack’s scent, a few more tears falling down his cheeks, “I - - I thought you . . . you were gone. I - - I didn’t like the waves . . .”

Not moving away from TJ, eyes downcast because they still touched foreheads, Jack softly said, “I saw you go overboard. I told David to find a lifeboat and I’d find Bucky. I thought I saw him in a boat so jumped in. It was someone Bucky gave his coat to.” Jack let out a soft hiccoughing sob. “I was given a pup to tend to make up for being an Alpha who jumped into an Omega boat.” Sighing, he added, “Natasha Barton and her boys were with me.”

“Natasha lived?” Bucky sounded pleased. “I saw Clint right before I jumped off the ship. He was petting Dodger.”

Releasing a deep sigh, TJ said softly, “Dodger’s gone . . . have . . . have you seen Johnny?” The Omega sounded like he was terrified of the answer he’d get.

“Thought I might have seen him on deck, but couldn’t be sure. There was so many people and then the band stopped, I think. They were on the other side . . . port? I think that’s port. And Dum Dum and I jumped off the ship. Didn’t see David until I was on the lifeboat and he swam over. There . . . there wasn’t any room so I held him there so he wouldn’t float away.” Bucky shook his head, letting out a soft sob. “And he stopped talking. He said he loves you, Jack, and you, TJ.”

Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead, staying very close so his scent would help soothe his distraught mate.

The surgeon sighed and checked Bucky’s bandages without removing them, sniffing them and checking the amount of drainage. Finally, he nodded and softly said, “I’ll see if I can spare someone to bring in some lunch for you lot. Might want to stay together now. If you can give me the names of your missing, I’ll see if I can match them on the lists? And . . . and we did pull some bodies from the boats, too.”

“John Storm and David Barnes,” Steve answered promptly.

Bucky shook his head, “no, Stevie. David was in the water floating. When Pepper pulled me from the boat, she made me let go. I was frozen to him and they said they might have to break my fingers. He’d stopped talking before that.” Bucky’s voice faded slightly, “a long while before that. I’m so sorry. I tried to hold on. They wouldn’t let me.”

Nodding, Steve simply kissed Bucky’s forehead again.

Jack held on to TJ as if he’d never let go, breathing deeply of his brother’s sweet, sad scent. “Sir? Check for John Storm, please?”

The surgeon nodded and slipped from the room to check the next severely injured patient.

“Wh - - what are we gonna do now, Jackie?” TJ breathed, scared and traumatized. He made no moves from his older brother’s arms, fingers clutching desperately at Jack’s shirt.

“Now? Now we stick together. When we get to New York, we find a place to settle and make our claims.” Jack had ever been practical and he fell back on that at this time of tragedy. “And we get a dog. Bucky, dope that he is, managed to save a couple of our wallets and all our documents.”

“I did?” Bucky looked surprised then finally realized his older brother wore his coat. “Hey, you got my coat back!”

“The man you leant it to, Buck, said you’re his hero. He thought he’d have frozen to death without it.” Jack slowly began walking TJ to the second bunk in the cabin. He sank onto the hard mattress with his brother still tucked up against him. Jack began petting TJ’s temple and cheek.

With a soft keen, TJ pressed up as close as he possibly could to his brother’s side, never once letting go. “I - - I cut off Bucky’s arm . . .” he breathed out. He hadn’t actually been the one to wield the surgery tool, but he’d been present for the entire procedure.

“I passed out,” Bucky sighed. “It hurt like anything. But . . . but the surgeon said it was getting gangrene.”

Steve sat on the edge of Bucky’s bed, careful not to jostle the injured Alpha, “they saved your life, Buck,” he murmured, moving his fingers to soothe over Bucky’s right arm.

“Yeah, TJ saved my life,” Bucky sighed, eyes closing in utter exhaustion.

**************

**Thursday, April 18, 1912: around 9:30 AM**

Jack turned to offer his youngest brother a steadying hand, leading him carefully down the gangplank to the shore of New York City. He held his breath the entire time they walked, only letting it out in a rush once they both stepped onto solid land. “New York, Teej,” he murmured. “We’ve made it.”

Once they made it onto solid ground, TJ wrapped his arms around Jack again, having hardly let his brother go since being reunited. “Don’t . . . don’t ever wanna go on a boat again,” he murmured softly.

Nodding, Jack agreed. “Never leaving New York. We’re gonna settle here for good, TJ.” He glanced nervously up behind them to Steve, who followed several men carrying Bucky on a stretcher. The group made their careful way to shore then slipped the stretcher into the back of a surgery wagon, allowing Steve to climb up with them.

Jack called out, “Steve, we’re going . . . to the address Johnny gave us. Meet us there?”

Looking over at TJ and Jack, Steve nodded, “I’m going to the hospital with him.” 

“I know,” Jack called to the worried, distracted man. “Afterwards. We’ll be . . . there.” He would’ve brought TJ to the hospital, but Jack had begun to suspect that the emergency operation TJ was forced to help with had caused some sort of panic to rise in TJ whenever he got near medical areas.

“I’ll be over there after Bucky’s settled,” Steve called back one more time before disappearing into the wagon.

“They . . . they didn’t find Johnny, Jackie,” TJ murmured, still clutching at his older brother.

Nodding, Jack said, softly, “they’re sending ships out to recover the bodies, TJ. Johnny . . . Johnny and David are among them. We just have to wait.” He sighed and led TJ into a taxicab, helping his brother get settled securely before giving the sympathetic driver the address to Johnny’s mansion.

Whimpering, TJ’s body hadn’t seemed to stop trembling since he’d fallen over the edge of the Titanic, almost like the teen was constantly cold. He rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, not saying anything yet. The Omega pressed his body as close to Jack as he could manage. When they made it to the large mansion, TJ shook his head and buried his face in Jack’s neck.

“We need to live somewhere, TJ. Steve said we could live here with him and Bucky. There’s a dowager’s house on the property, a small private home. We can live there?” He stroked TJ’s cheek and studied the sprawling, well kept grounds and huge house in the distance. Somehow, though they’d gotten where they’d originally set out to arrive at, this didn’t feel joyous or hopeful. It felt like a final nail.

“I - - I don’t wanna live where he . . .” TJ let out a soft sob, “he . . . lived. M - - maybe the dowager’s would be . . . better?” TJ didn’t lift his face from Jack’s neck, needing to feel his older brother close.

Nodding, Jack held TJ as he instructed the driver to drive on down the asphalt towards the simple three story house set in a sunny garden towards the back of the estate. It sat close enough to walk to the big house within ten minutes, but far enough away that it wasn’t in sight of the manor’s windows. Jack watched out the windows as the small, comfortable, bright yellow-painted house came into view. He couldn’t help the small smile that twitched his lips at the sunny color. “TJ. There’s your new home.”

Finally lifting his face from Jack’s neck, TJ looked at the bright home, “it . . . it’s h - - happy?”

“Looks pretty happy to me, love,” Jack breathed, watching while the car pulled to a stop in front of the neat, short flight of steps leading to a wide verandah. The driver got out and walked around to open the door for the pair of brothers. Jack slipped out and helped TJ out. He looked over the house once more.

“Roses, TJ. They’ll bloom soon.” Jack pointed to the dark-leaved bushes along the front sides of the house. “Wonder what color blooms?”

Looking at the bushes, TJ said, “maybe red? Or - - or yellow . . . like the house?” The Omega placed one hand on his abdomen.

“White and yellow,” the driver said after studying the plants. “My mother’s a real knowing one about her roses, raises them and all. Those’ll bloom white and yellow, you mark me. Match the paint and trim, see?”

“White and yellow,” TJ echoed softly with a slow nod; he lifted tired eyes to look at the home again.

Somehow the driver sensed these two survivors were on unsteady footing, so he didn’t just drop them and leave. Instead, he offered a gentle smile and said, “you’ll want a look around inside, to see what fresh color you’ll need to add to this place, right? Come on,” the driver led the pair up the steps to the door and opened it, “in with the pair of you.”

Jack guided TJ in, following their driver, not insulted or troubled by the man’s controlling attitude. He sensed the Beta was trying to help them in their strange surroundings. Glancing around inside the house, Jack let out a sigh and nodded at the cream colored walls, light wainscotting, and Queen Anne’s furniture.

Looking around the home, TJ let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He snuggled up closer to Jack, feeling lost and scared and overwhelmed. The teen kept one hand over his abdomen, his other clutching desperately at Jack. He didn’t know what to do . . . when they boarded the Titanic everything had been so certain, so planned out. Now, nothing was the same; their whole lives had been flipped upside down.

Drawing a deep breath, Jack pointed to a corner near the garden doors. “We’ll send for our stuff from storage. We can put Mama’s chifferobe over there. Put the china in there?”

Looking to where Jack pointed, TJ nodded numbly, agreeing to what his brother said, “yeah . . . it’ll look . . . good.”

Jack began walking TJ around the house, mentioning changes and additions they could make in their new home.

**************

**May 13, 1912:**

It had been almost a month to the day after the Titanic sank. Every day Jack would go to town, taking TJ with him, to check on the information of which bodies had been recovered; Sam Wilson and Tony Stark had been among some of the first found, but there had been no sign of Sam’s husband Riley. Every day Jack had also made a habit of picking up one item from their shipped stores of possessions, only one, to bring back to their home, adding familiar flavor to it little by little. A few weeks before, there had been no more recovery ships sent out and so Jack merely forced TJ into town for their sole object each day, as a means to get his brother out of the house daily.

Thus, the pair was once more in town while Jack stood at the postal office checking on some of the Rogers-Storm business mail postage which he’d offered to retrieve for Steve. He glanced over at TJ sitting by a fairly well hidden wooden crate to one side, a blanket draped over the crate, hiding the contents. Jack signed for the postal pick up and began to turn when he heard the clerk gasp in shock over a Morse coded message he received.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked, casually, though he really wasn’t interested in any outside news. He was merely trying to get through life, day to day, coping with his trauma and grief and helping TJ cope as well.

The clerk looked up. “Yes. Just got it in. The last lifeboat from that ship what sunk, Titanic? It’s been found. There was bodies still inside, poor buggers. Three of them, they said, dead. Buried at sea, poor souls.”

TJ, a few feet behind Jack, wrapped his arms around himself at the news. They hadn’t found David or Johnny’s bodies yet. The Omega didn’t say anything; he hadn’t really talked much since getting to New York. 

“They . . .did?” Jack asked, frowning, heartily sick of the subject by then.

“Yeah, an ocean liner, not a recovery ship, too. They identified one of the bodies by his papers.” The clerk looked at the notes he’d taken down to pass on to the newspapers. “A John Storm.”

A strangled whimper broke from TJ’s lips and he bowed his head, his eyes squeezing shut to keep the tears he felt welling up at bay. His hand moved down to his abdomen and he let out another keen. He was fairly sure he was pregnant with Johnny’s pup.

Jack nodded and turned to go to his brother. He squatted down and wrapped his arms around TJ, burying his face in the Omega’s abdomen, kissing his hand softly. ‘Teej? Wanna . . .” another whimpering keen sounded, but this one from the crate.

Looking up at the noise, TJ blinked and then looked at Jack, “what . . . what was that?”

The clerk rolled his eyes and answered, sounding annoyed, “that? The Station Master’s bitch whelped a litter of pups no want wants. He’s gonna drown them out in the river this weekend.” The man seemed unaware that he spoke to two of the Titanic survivors.

TJ’s eyes went wide and the color drained completely from his face.

Jack reached over to pull the blanket back, revealing a litter of three five week old hound pups. He looked up. “If he doesn’t want them, might I have them? I could use a good hound or so.”

The clerk scratched his head. “Sure if you want. The bitch is up for taking, too. He says he’s sick of her bringing home her strays.”

Standing, tone firm, Jack said, “I’ll pen a note to the Station Master explaining that I’ve got the dogs. Please leash the bitch and we’ll take the lot right now.” He stroked TJ’s curls and went to the desk to start writing his note.

TJ peered into the crate and looked down at the puppies; he leaned over and stroked a soft ear. He sniffled, still not allowing any tears to spill over, and smiled softly, “it’s okay . . . we’ll take care of you . . .”

As soon as the puzzled clerk brought over the hound dog, a hunter by the looks of her, Jack handed him the folded note. “Thank you. We’ll come by tomorrow for the table instead. TJ, can you get the leash or do you want to carry the box?” Jack turned to his brother, eyes determined, manner in complete control at last.

“I can carry the box,” TJ nodded, crouching down to lift the crate and then standing up, holding it carefully in his arms as if he carried the most precious cargo in the world.

Smiling at TJ, Jack softly said, “let’s go home with our new family, Teej.” He led the younger man from the post office and into the car Steve had offered him, one of the two Johnny had already owned before the trip. Helping TJ to settle inside the car, getting the mother dog inside as well, Jack slipped behind the wheel and started the machine, driving off towards their home. “TJ . . . you wanna name them?” He shot his brother a soft smile.

“All of them?” TJ asked, looking at the three puppies and then at Jack, “you . . . you don’t wanna name one?”

“Okay, I’ll name one. You pick out the one I name.” He glanced at the mother dog who had settled trustingly at TJ’s feet, apparently unconcerned about her shift in ownership or living arrangements as long as she was by her puppies. “What’s her tag say, TJ? I thought it was Shiloh?”

Leaning over, TJ read the tag and nodded his confirmation, “yeah, Shiloh. Why . . . why would he want to drown puppies, Jack? Who does that?” The Omega shuddered as he straightened back in the seat.

“A monster who doesn’t value life, TJ. Sick of her bring home puppies? Then he should tie her up so she can’t get mated. Better yet, he shouldn’t go owning a dog, should he?” Jack sighed and shook his head. “Wanna put our . . .inheritance to good use? I say we rescue these kinds of dogs, TJ. We’ve got so much land.”

“Think we could build a kennel or something? One out of sight of the main house though . . . for when Bucky comes home,” TJ said, reaching into the crate to pet the puppies again.

Jack nodded. “Bucky said we could do whatever we want with the old stable and corral. Why don’t we take him up on it and use it for dogs?” Stroking absently at a puppy while still watching the road, Jack said, “and I think Bucky can learn not to fear dogs if he starts with a little puppy, don’t you?”

“Yeah . . . he can’t be scared of a little puppy . . .” TJ sighed softly and looked at Jack, “will he be able to come home soon?”

“Steve mentioned he didn’t want to get your hopes up, but . . .” Jack grinned as he pulled up behind Steve’s auto in the big drive, in front of the manor. “And will you look at that . . .” Jack gestured with his chin towards Bucky, leaning on Steve, walking slowly up the steps.

Eyes widening, TJ grinned and got out of the car; he set the crate on the seat, not wanting to risk freaking out Bucky. He ran over to his other brother and said, “Bucky! You’re home!”

Jack watched the reunion with a sigh, smiling fully at last. They’d lost a lot when the _Ship of Dreams_ had gone down, but now . . . they were on the way to recovery. Jack Barnes slipped out of the car to approach his little family, home at last.


	8. Epilogue (True Stories)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note** : This story, while fiction, had many events based in fact, especially the events occurring during the sinking and rescue. In this epilogue we present the stories of the real people who were victims and survivors of which we assigned the very real events to our characters. For more information on all of the crew and passengers, please feel free to research. Our source is: Encyclopedia Titanica (copyright 19960-2017), https://www.encyclopedia-titanica.org

In order of character appearance:

 **Bucky** : a combination of the fates of John Borland ‘Jack’ Thayer, Jr. and Harold Sydney Bride.

 ** _Jack Thayer_ _Harold Bride_** of South London was one of the two wireless operators stationed on Titanic; the other was John Phillips. As the wireless, or telegraph machine, was supposed to operate twenty-four hours a day, the men split the shifts, Harold taking both 2 - 8 shifts and John taking bother 8 - 2 shifts. When the ship struck the iceberg, Bride had been trying to send Phillips to bed to rest. The Captain came in to tell them to get ready to send a distress call upon his order, they’d hit an iceberg and the ship’s carpenter was checking the damage. Ten minutes later, the Captain returned to tell them to send the common distress signal, which Phillips began to do, using the standard CQD of the time. Bride kept up a stream of jokes with Phillips in order to remain calm. Five minutes later the Captain came back in to ask what signal they were using, which Phillips told him. Bride joked that they should “send the new SOS call. It may be your last chance.” All three laughed but Phillips switched to SOS, which is now the standard for distress calls world wide.

The pair continued to work, sending the SOS as quickly and often as they could tap it out, even after the Captain came in to tell them they no longer had to perform that duty, that they should get to lifeboats. THe pair of wireless operators didn’t stop sending the distress call until water began surging into the room itself. Bride had gone to check on the water levels and came back to find someone trying to steal Phillip’s lifebelt from his back as the oblivious operator worked feverishly. Bride stopped the theft. When the water surged in, and the equipment stopped working, both Bride and Phillips left to go up to deck. Phillips took a turn towards aft (the rear of the ship), and Bride when foreward, finding himself at Collapsible Boat B, which was upside down on top of the officer's quarters. He began helping to free the tangled boat. Later he would claim that the last song the band played, nearby, was “Songe d’Autumne” then they stopped playing.

A wave washed Bride and Boat B over the rail and, when he came up, Bride was under the boat. He managed to get out from under the lifeboat and climb aboard the upside down craft. He later said there was little to no suction as the ship slipped under the waves. There was perhaps ankle deep water over the floating craft and the surface quickly filled with other men and one or two women. Bride wound up with his legs caught between two slats on the upside down boat hull and someone else lay down on his legs, but Bride let it go, despite the heavy body submerging Bride’s legs the entire time they were on that boat. Later, when Carpathia rescued them, they had to climb a ladder to get from the boats. Bride had to climb over a deceased man and recognized hima s the other wireless operator, John Phillips, who had, in all probability, died of exhaustion and exposure. Despite the injury to his legs, Bride managed to climb aboard Carpathia where he passed out. He woke later to a woman brushing the hair from his eyes, lying in a private room. Bride did not take time to recover, however. He worked, helping the Carpathia’s wireless operator, Harold Cottam, despite his severe frostbite of the legs and feet. Reportedly, he had to be carried off Titanic when the ship docked in New York. Bride moved back to London, served in World War I, then, sick of the infamy of surviving Titanic, he moved to Scotland with his wife and children and became a salesman. He died in April 1956.

**************

**TJ** : Elin Mathilda Dolk Hakkaranien, Mrs. Pekka Pietari Hakkaranien of Finland.

 ** _Elin_** traveled third class with her husband. They were in bed when the ship hit the iceberg, and while her husband went to check things out, Elin fell back to sleep. She was awoken by someone else, grabbed her purse and lifebelt, and followed in her nightclothes. All the stairwells they passed seemed to be locked but a steward did come down to one gate to let a group through. On the boat deck, a crew member told her there was one space left in Boat 15, so she tried to get in the lifeboat but was jostled. She nearly fell between the rail and the lifeboat; someone caught her and she wound up in Boat 15 after all. Her husband did not survive the sinking. Elin moved to America and died of a stroke in 1957, survived by a son from her second marriage.

**************

**Jack** : a combination of the fates of Fahīm Rūhānā al Za innī (Philip Zenni) and Argene del Carlo.

 ** _Philip_** Zenni of Syria was a third class passenger on Titanic. Little is known of his actual time up to his actions at Lifeboat 6. There, by his own words, the officer in charge refused him, and other men, entry quoting “women and children first” and waving a revolver. A second attempt at the lifeboat by Zenni was also thwarted by the same officer. When the officer turned his back, Zenni made a leap into the lifeboat and hid under a seat while the boat launched. After launch, he was discovered by several of the first class ladies who though he might have actually used the lifeboat to stow away aboard Titanic. Xanni took up an oar and a woman looked at him to save her dog, one of only four, all small, rescued from the Titanic. This women is believed to be Miss Rothschild. Zenni went to Ohio and settled down to raise a family. He died of a combination of typhoid fever and broncho-pneumonia in December 1927.

 ** _Argene_** Genovesi del Carlo if Italy sailed on Titanic with her husband, Sebastiano, in second class; she was pregnant at this time. Not much is known of her time on Titanic, but she is thought to have been in Lifeboat 11 when rescued. While the lifeboat was being lowered, an infant was thrown into the boat and subsequently handed to Argene to care for, so she did. On Carpathia, according to reports, the mother of the child, Philip Aks, came to retrieve her baby but Argene refused until the Captain of Carpathia intervened. The mother was able to identify her ten month old by a birthmark and so Argene finally acquiesced and gave the baby back. It was said that Argene, until that moment, tried to claim the infant as her own. Her husband died on Titanic and Argene returned to Italy with her infant daughter after she was born. Argene married two more times, had two sons, and died in Lucca in October 1970.

**************

**David** : Elin Gerda, Mrs. Edvard Bengtsson Lindell of Sweden.

 ** _Mrs. Lindell_** traveled third class with her husband on Titanic. Not much is known of her actions before, but during the sinking, she, her husband, and two other men from Sweden, all held hands and slid off the deck while trying to climb the sloping deck. She wound up at Collapsible Boat A, the waterlogged lifeboat. Her husband by then had her wedding ring in his hand, which may have slipped off her hand during their slide. Her husband and one of their friends, August Wennerstrom, managed to get in the lifeboat. August noticed Mrs. Lindell struggling in the water and grabbed her arm. She could not get into the boat and August lost strength after awhile; she floated away. Her husband died during the night, and, it is felt, was one of those slipped overboard to lighten the sinking lifeboat. When Oceanic found Collapsible Boat A a month later, and removed the three bodies left inside, Mrs. Lindell’s wedding ring was in the bottom of the lifeboat where her husband had dropped it upon his own death. Neither of the couple was ever found.

**************

**Johnny** : Thomson Beattie of Canada.

 ** _Beattie_** had traveled with his closest friend, Thomas McCaffry, and another friend, Mr. Ross, when they decided to return early due to John Ross falling ill and the other two men growing weary of travel. Thus, Beattie and McCaffry switched return tickets, booking onto Titanic, which Beattie wrote to his mother about. Not much is known concerning Beattie’s time on Titanic, but he ended up near Collapsible Boat A during the tragedy. He stepped in before it washed overboard. That boat half-filled with icy ocean water and over the night several of the passengers died from exposure and, it is thought, were slipped overboard to lighten and steady the sinking lifeboat. Bent Boat 14 approached to empty the survivors into their lifeboat, three deceased victims were left in the bottom of the boat, not taken onto Boat 14 due to the crowded conditions. Boat A was permitted to float away with the three bodies still inside. A month later, ocean liner Oceanic came across the waterlogged, yet still floating, Boat A and found the three bodies, and a wedding ring, inside. One of the bodies was identified as Thomson Beattie. All three were buried at sea. These were the last bodies of victims from Titanic ever found. McCaffry’s body had been recovered earlier by the MacKay Bennett, the man having never made it to any lifeboat, it is thought. Apparently Ross never boarded Titanic due to his illness.

**************

**Steve** : Daniel Buckley of Ireland.

 ** _Daniel_** traveled third class with at least six other travelers on Titanic. When Titanic struck the ice, Daniel was asleep. He tried to wake the others in the communal room, but no one heeded him so he left. He never saw those men again. Approaching the boat deck, Daniel and a group of steerage passengers were prohibited access by a crewman who even pushed back someone who tried to get through. Daniel and others brother the lock and pushed through to the lifeboat deck. Daniel, again with other steerage passengers, leapt for Boat 13. Most of the men were pulled back out but a woman he didn’t know threw a shawl over his head. He was overlooked while the boat lowered to the water, right below Boat 15. Boat 13 had to be cut loose and barely missed being crushed by Boat 15 coming down above.

Upon reaching New York, Daniel went to claim monetary relief as a Titanic Survivor, but someone else had already tried to claim the money in Daniel’s name. Because Daniel had his own Titanic ticket in his pocket, he proved easily that he was the real Daniel Buckley and so received his money and was permitted to confront the conman. The conman had been using his description of Daniel’s sister as proof of being on Titanic, claiming Catherine had died on Titanic; however, Catherine Buckley had not been on Titanic; the Catherine Buckley that died on Titanic was no relation to Daniel.

Daniel moved in with his sister in the Bronx, New York, and later died in October 1918 while serving in World War I.

**************

**Tony** : Colonel John Jacob Astor IV of United States of America.

 ** _Astor_** , the richest man on the ship, was a first class passenger, along with his pregnant (second) wife Madeleine Talmage Astor, his servant Victor Robbins, his wife’s maid Rosalie Bidois, his wife’s nurse Caroline Louise Endres, and the pet dog, Kitty. When the Titanic struck the iceberg, Astor went to check on things. He felt the damage wasn’t serious. After they were told to go to the boat decks, the couple took seats in the gymnasium on some equipment, Astor using a spare lifevest to cut open and show his wife the insides. For a majority of the disaster, Astor was convinced it was safer on Titanic than a lifeboat. Finally, he helped load his wife in Boat 4, he was denied entry despite informing the officer that his wife was pregnant. Astor wa seen by many others after his wife got in the lifeboat, watching the loading of other lifeboats or even helping by some accounts. He did not survive the sinking, and his body was recovered by MacKay Bennett and returned to his family for burial. He was identified by his wedding ring, among other effects, and it is said he was one of those crushed by a falling funnel.

**************

**Pepper** : Madeleine Force, Mr.s John Jacob Astor of the United States of America.

 ** _Madeleine_** finished her honeymoon with her husband and so boarded Titanic with John, three servants, and their dog. They traveled first class. When the ship struck the iceberg Madeleine believed John’s assessment that nothing serious had happened. They did eventually go to the boat deck where Madeleine lent her shawls to another passenger, Leah Aks, to wrap up her son Philip in for warmth. Eventually, John helped his wife into Lifeboat 4. Her husband was denied access to a lifeboat and did not survive the disaster. Madeleine, eighteen years old at the time, did survive and gave birth to John Jacob Astor V. She remarried twice more but divorced both men. She had two more sons, with her second husband, and died in March 1940 aged 47 of heart failure due to heart disease, having lost all claims to the Astor fortune with her second marriage.

**************

**Sam** : Isidor Strauss of Bavaria.

 ** _Isidor_** , the founder of Macy’s Department Store, traveled first class with his wife Ida, his servant John Farthing, and Ida’s maid Ellen Bird, who had been hired just before traveling on Titanic. Not much is known concerning their time on Titanic, but the couple, who had been married for a very long time, were seen beside lifeboat 8 by some of their friends. They did not get into the lifeboat and neither survived. Isidor’s body was later retrieved by the MacKay Bennett.

**************

**Riley** : Rosalie Ida Blun, Mrs. Isidor Strauss of the United States of America.

 ** _Ida_** boarded Titanic as a first class passenger with her husband Isidor and two servants. Not much is known concerning their time on Titanic, but during the sinking Ida gave her fur coat to her new maid Ellen Bird, claiming she wouldn’t need it any more. Ida got into lifeboat 8, but when she was told her husband wasn’t allowed to accompany her, she got back out. Despite the pleading of her friends, she refused to leave her husband as they had been together for so very long. She wished to spend her last moments with him instead of apart. The couple moved to a pair of deck chairs and sat down; it was the last either of the pair, in their sixties, were seen alive. Ida’s body was never recovered. Ellen Bird survived and tried to give the fur coat to Ida’s daughter who refused it, as it had been a gift to the servant from her mother.

**************

**Fury** : Captain Edward John “EL” Smith of England.

**_EJ_** was the Captain of Titanic on the maiden voyage, which was his last assignment before retirement. On the night of the disaster, EJ retired to bed early. He woke up when Titanic struck the iceberg and went up to the bridge then inspected the damage with Thomas Andrews, the builder. EJ ordered the lifeboats prepared then hesitated a bit before ordering loading on the suggestion of another officer. The captain went down to the wireless room to order the distress signal sent, sharing a brief joke with the operators, then went to order the band to play ragtime and dance music to calm the passengers and crew. At one point he was seen helping load boats and another on the bridge. EJ did not get into any of the lifeboats. After the ship sank, he was reported to have been heard asking for a spot on the upside-down Collapsible Boat B, but was told there wasn’t room. His voice was identified by first class passenger Jack Thayer Jr, Wireless Operator Harold Bride, and Second Officer Charles Lightoller. EJ did not survive the disaster and his body was never recovered. He was survived by a wife and daughter. 

****

**************

**Peggy** : Margaret ‘Maggie’ Tobin, Mrs. James Joseph Brown of the United States of America.

 ** _Maggie_** was traveling with the AStors at one point in Egypt when she heard her grandson got sick. SHe made a spontaneous decision to travel home, taking the Titanic; her daughter Helen stayed in London and very few people even knew Maggie had changed her plans, thinking she’s stayed on holiday in Europe. Little is recorded of Maggie’s activities on Titanic, but after the ship hit the iceberg she helped other passengers into the lifeboats. She was forced into lifeboat 6, some reports say she was bodily picked up and thrown in. Once Boat 6 launched, she aided in rowing and trying to counter the negative atmosphere created by Mr. Hichens, the crew member in charge of the lifeboat.

Once she was aboard the Carpathia, Maggie helped other survivors and, in New York, raised $10,000 in American funds to assist survivors of Titanic. She was the last survivor off Carpathia, ensuring everyone had contact with their family or friends or received medical or emergency help. Maggie was a very big advocate of ‘Labor Rights, Women’s Rights, Education and Literacy for Children, and HIstoric PResentations.’ She helped during World War I to rebuild areas of France. MAggie Brown died of a brain tumor in October 1932. Holly wood and writers of the time dubbed her the ‘Unsinkable Molly Brown’ and the name stuck, despite Maggie never having used the name Molly. Most of the public knowledge concerning Maggie is still inaccurate and invented, but historian Kristen Iverson has diligently tried to correct the errors of sensationalism and historical untruths.

**************

**Clint** : John James Ware of England.

 ** _John_** traveled second class with his wife Florence. They had tickets for a different ship but had to transfer to Titanic because of a coal strike. His time on Titanic as relatively unknown until the sinking when, according to Florence, they ignored the initial hit to the iceberg. Someone told them to put on lifebelts and go to the deck. Both ran up without their lifebelts. When some men tried to put her in a boat, she didn’t want to go, but John shook her hand and told her he’d see her soon. While Florence is believed to have been in Boat 10 and survived the sinking, but John never made it to a lifeboat. HIs body was never recovered.

**************

**Natasha** ; **Daniel** (age 7); **Benjamin** (age 1): Nella Estella/Elizabeth Baumgardener, Mrs. Allen Oliver Becker; Miss Marion Louise Becker (age 4); Master Richard Fulton Becker (age 21 months), all of the United States of America though the children were born in India.

 ** _Nella_** , on advice of infant **_Richard’s_** doctor, determined to take her children to America when Richard became very ill. Her husband, Allen, stayed behind in india for another year as a missionary. Nella took her children (Richard, **_Marion_** , and Ruth) on Titanic in second class. She told a purser she was afraid of traveling by Titanic but he reassured her it was a safe ship. Not much is known about their activities on the ship, but during the sinking, as they waited for a lifeboat, Nella sent her eldest daughter (12 year old Ruth) to get blankets to keep the little ones warm. While Ruth was absent, someone took the two younger children and put them in lifeboat 11, so Nella climbed in. Ruth returned but there was no room in the boat so Nella told her to get in the next one (lifeboat 13). Once Nellie and her two youngest children got to Carpathia, she looked for Ruth for several hours before finding her hours later. Nela died of Heart Failure in February of 1961. Marion died of Tuberculosis in February of 1944. Richard died of Kidney Disease in September of 1965.

**************

**Natalie** Barton (age 10): A combination of Miss Ruth Elizabeth Becker, age 12, of the United States of America though born in India and Victorine Chaudanson of France.

 ** _Ruth_** traveled second class on Titanic with her mother and two younger siblings; her father remained in India for another year. Ruth did a lot of babysitting for her siblings and roaming over the ship, admiring it. After Titanic hit the iceberg and the family climbed to the boat deck, Ruth later could describe the ladder they used, they had to wait for a boat. Her mother sent her for blanket for the younger children. Before Ruth made it back, her family wound up in lifeboat 11. She returned and her mother screamed for her to get in the next boat since there were no seats left in Boat 11. Apparently quite calm, Ruth walked over to Boat 13 and asked for a place. Someone picked her up and threw her inside. She watched people jumping from the decks and others standing there as Titanic sank. On Carpathia, it took several hours of searching before a stranger asked her name and took Ruth to her family. She remembered later the sadness of seeing all the women looking for family. Ruth died of malnutrition at the age of 90 in July 1990, and her ashes were scattered over Titanic.

 ** _Victorine_** Chaudanson was a first class servant, personal maid for Emily Reyerson and traveled with the five members of the Reyerson family and another servant. Not much is known about her activities on Titanic until the sinking when she went to her employers’ cabin to retrieve the valuables. She was locked in by a steward. He let her out when he heard her scream. Once free, Mr. Reyerson noticed Victorine had no lifebelt so gave her his. She got into lifeboat 4 and was rescued. Mr. Reyerson did not survive and his body was never recovered. Victorine died in August of 1962, but the cause is not known.

**************

**Rollins** : William Henry Lyons of Ireland.

 ** _Lyons_** served as an Able Seaman on Titanic. Not much is known of the activities of Mr. Lyons before Titanic struck the iceberg, but he was one of the crew who jumped overboard. He made it to Lifeboat 4 and was pulled inside. Lyons fell unconscious in the bottom of the lifeboat and didn’t wake when he was carried onto Carpathia. He died on Carpathia and was buried at sea the next day. Unfortunately his father died the next year.

**************

**Brock** : Jonathan Shepherd of England.

 ** _Shepherd_** served on various ships in different engineering capacities, and while on Oceanic he was among those who close the watertight doors during a collision. On Titanic, he served as a junior assistant second engineer. Not much is reported on his routine on Titanic, but he was on duty when he ship struck the iceberg. He helped rig the pump in Boiler Room 5 to pump out the rising sea water. Slipping on an open access plate, Shepherd broke his leg. Lead Fireman Fred Barrett was one of those who carried Shepherd to the pump room and, as a survivor, was able to relate the events. He stated that not long after they left Shepherd in the pump room, the bulkheads gave way. Shepherd was abandoned, helpless. He did not survive nor was his body ever recovered.

**************

**Coulson** : Thomas Andrews Jr of Northern Ireland.

 ** _Andrews_** was the Managing Director in charge of designing the ship Titanic, and from habit accompanied all of his ships on their maiden voyages, thus he traveled on Titanic. His family remained in Ireland. He was a member of the Guarantee Group, a group of first and second class working passengers given free tickets due to their involvement in developing Titanic and maintaining it during her maiden voyage.

Andrews spent his time touring the ship and helping crew with any minor problems. He was befriended by the Chief Baker, Charles Joughin, and Ship’s Surgeon, Dr. William O’Loughlin. When Titanic hit the iceberg, Andrews was so busy with his blueprints and notes he never noticed. The Captain alerted him to the disaster. He was seen with the Captain checking out the ship’s damage then encouraging people to put on lifebelts and tossing deck chairs over the side of the ship. Someone saw him without a lifebelt in the first class smoking room staring at nothing in particular. His body was never recovered; none of the Guarantee Group survived.

**************

**Pierce** : Joseph Bruce Ismay of England

 ** _Ismay_** held the rank of senior partner in Ismay, Imric, and Company, Founder of the White Star Line, which owned the ship Titanic. He had a habit of traveling on all of his ships’ maiden voyages and so traveled on Titanic as a first class passenger with his valet Richard Fry and secretary William Harrison. He was aided by another employee, Ernest Freeman. Most of Ismay’s actions on Titanic are recalled by witnesses such as Colonel Archibald Gracie and JAck Thayer Jr. After the ship struck the iceberg, Ismay assisted the other passengers into various lifeboats on the starboard side, allowing men in when others would not. Towards the final minutes, and with apparently no more women and children presenting themselves, Ismay boarded lifeboat Collapsible C, the last to be launched on the starboard side. After being rescued by Carpathia, Ismay became a virtual recluse. He was vilified by survivors and the press alike as it was erroneously believed he pushed the Captain into dangerous speeds in an icefield (later it was proven that not all funnels were operational, so Titanic was not speeding). As an owner, it was believed, he should have gone down with the ship. Maritime Law does not state anyone has to die with the ship. The Captain is supposed to make sure all crew and passengers are tended then may seek safety, but Ismay was merely a passenger who happened to work for the company which owned the ship. THere was no obligation for him to even help one passengers, and he helped many. He even donated a vast fortune to various relief funds after his rescue. Ismay died of a cerebral thrombosis in October of 1974.

**************

**Bruce** : Dr. William Francis Norman O’Loughlin of Ireland.

 ** _O’Loughlin_** traveled on Oceanic as the Ship’s Surgeon but hesitated to join Titanic’s staff. Captain Smith convinced him to join and so he became Ship’s Surgeon for Titanic. Little is recorded about his activities onboard though he spent dinners most often with Mr. Andrews, the ship’s builder. O’Loughlin realized that Titanic was in danger after the strike and told one of the stewardesses, Mary Sloan, so. He spent some time with several other officers as the water rose above C Deck. He was seen throwing deck chairs over the rail for flotation devices. By accounts, the last person to see Dr. O’Loughlin alive was the Chief Baker, Charles Joughin when the baker went looking for alcohol to regulate his body temperature. He saw the surgeon near the pantry and suspected the other man, also, was looking for alcohol for similar reasons. The doctor did not survive the sinking and his body was never found.

**************

**Dum Dum** : Milton Clyde Long of the United States of America and Howard Hugh Williams of the Channel Islands.

 ** _Milton_** was a first class passenger on Titanic, traveling by himself. Nothing is known of his activities until dinner the night of the disaster when Milton met Jack Thayer at dinner. Once the Titanic struck the iceberg, Milton found the Thayers and remained close to Jack until both jumped overboard. Milton jumped first and Jack lost track of him. Milton died in the sinking and his body was later recovered by the MacKay Bennett.

 ** _Howard_** Williams travelled third class on Titanic with two friends, Albert Denbuoy in second class and Joseph Dequemin in third class. Dequemin later told of Howard’s activities during the sinking. He said the threesome helped others until the water was waist deep. The group then jumped overboard, and while Dequemin swam to Boat D, Howard was caught in the suction of the sinking ship and killed. HIs body was never recovered.

**************

**Bucky Bear** : this might seem odd, but a child’s teddy bear did play a roll of minor importance in Titanic’s legacy.

 ** _Master Robert Douglas Spedden_** , age 6, of the United States of America traveled first class with his private nurse, Elizabeth ‘Muddie’ Burns, his parents, Margaretta ‘Daisy’ Spedden and Frederic Oakley Spedden, and servant Helen Alice Wilson. At the time of the sinking Muddie woke up the little boy and told him they were taking a trip to the stars. All three women and the little boy boarded lifeboat 3 and, after a while, Mr. Spedden was allowed to join them. At one point, little Robert fell asleep and when he awoke he claimed the icebergs all around looked like North Poles with no Santa Clauses. All five were rescued by Carpathia. The year after the sinking, Robert’s mother wrote a popular children’s book called ‘My Story.’ It was from the point of view of Robert’s teddy bear and included their travels in Europe, the sinking of the Titanic, and the rescue by Carpathia. In 1915, aged 9, Robert was hit by a car and got a severe concussion. He died two days later of complications from the concussion.

**************

Encyclopedia Titanica  
Copyright © 1996-2017 Encyclopedia Titanica  
https://www.encyclopedia-titanica.org 


End file.
